Star Trek: From Ashes and Darkness
by Heartlocket1004
Summary: When Dr. McCoy and Carol Marcus opened the torpedo, the last thing they expected was a person inside, much less a woman. But what if they accidentally revived the sleeping occupant? Who is this Asha Sanders? And will waking her be the biggest mistake Kirk could have made with Khan aboard… or will it be their salvation? (KhanxOC)
1. Torpedo

*A/N I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters. I only own my own OC. Warning: Story contains spoilers for Stark Trek: Into Darkness. Also, slight AU… in case some people care…

 _Year 2259_

"Captain on the bridge." Mr. Sulu, the USS Enterprise's helmsman, announced as Captain Jim Kirk walked into the Enterprise command center.

"Mr. Sulu," Kirk called as he walked across the bridge, "Doctors Marcus and McCoy landed on the planetoid, yet?"

"Yes, sir." Sulu confirmed. "They're moving the torpedo into the position now."

"Good." Kirk stated firmly. "Any activity from the Klingons?"

"Not yet. But if we're stuck here much longer they _will_ find us." Sulu replied grimly, and Kirk sighed. Well, at least the Klingons hadn't found them yet.

That would have been one more headache than he already had with his still-raw anger at their captive terrorist, John Harrison; his still-burning grief at his mentor, Admiral Pike's, death; and the tight knot in his stomach that something really wasn't right with their situation.

He hated to admit it - mostly because he hated to admit that Harrison might actually be correct – but there was something too convenient about their position: stranded, with a malfunctioned warp core, on the edge of Klingon space, right after Admiral Marcus issued them 72 untested photon torpedoes?

Scotty's words from their previous argument, before the Scotsman had ultimately resigned from his position as chief engineer, kept ringing in Jim's mind: " _A subtle shift in magnetic output from, say, firing one or more of six dozen torpedoes with an unknown payload…_ "

Unknown payload. And why 72, specifically? It hadn't really occurred to Jim before, but Khan's obsession with the number of torpedoes, followed by his surrender upon learning the number 72…

' _Something's not right here._ ' Jim thought grimly. ' _And I'll get to the bottom of it, if it's the last thing I do. It's the least that I could do… for Pike._ '

"Lieutenant Uhura." Kirk called to his communications officer. "Did you let Starfleet know that we have Harrison in custody?"

"Yes, sir." The beautiful Lieutenant replied grimly. "No response yet."

Another thing that wasn't right.

Kirk turned to look at Uhura with his brows furrowed deeply, thinking, when a thick Russian-accented voice called over the comms: "Engineering to Bridge. Hello, Captain, can you hear me?"

"Mr. Chekov." Kirk replied, sitting down in his Captain's chair. "Give me some good news."

The young navigator, and temporary replacement for the resigned Scotty, called back: "We found the leak, sir, but the damage is substantial. We are working on it."

"Any idea what caused it?" Kirk asked, and his jaw tightened as Chekov replied hesitantly: "No, sir. But I accept full responsibility."

Kirk pursed his lips, but he replied neutrally: "Something tells me it wasn't your fault. Stay on it."

He cut the comms, just as Sulu informed him: "Shuttle is standing by, Captain."

Taking a deep breath, Kirk opened a new comms link and he called: "Bones, thanks for helping out; Dr. Marcus asked for steadiest hands on the ship."

"You know," Kirk's friend and chief medical officer 'Bones' McCoy replied dryly, "when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo."

"Dr. McCoy," Kirk said with a hint of a smirk on his face, "may I remind you, you are not there to flirt."

Bones ignored him pointedly as he called, while keeping his voice near the comms so Kirk could also hear him: "So, how can these legendary hands help you Dr. Marcus?"

"Bones." Kirk sighed, but Carol Marcus took the question at face value as she replied in her precise British accent: "To understand how powerful these weapons are we need to open the warhead. To do that, we need to access the fuel compartment. Unfortunately for us, warhead's on these weapons are live."

"Sweetheart," Bones replied, "I once a performed an emergency c-section on a pregnant Gorn. Octuplets; and let me tell you those little bastards bite. I think I can work some magic on your missile."

Sulu turned to give Kirk a look and a raised brow, and Kirk just shook his head at Bones's terrible flirting.

Again, Marcus remained professional as she replied firmly: "Dr. McCoy, there is a bundle of fiber optic-cables against the inner casing, you'll need to cut the 23rd wire down. Whatever you do, do _not_ touch anything else. Do you understand?"

"Right." Bones muttered a tad sarcastically. "The thought never crossed my mind."

"Dr. McCoy, wait for my word." Dr. Marcus said firmly.

Inside the bridge, the atmosphere became tense as they watched the technical readouts displayed across the screen, fed directly from Dr. Marcus's scanner technology.

Kirk gripped the armrests on his seat as Dr. Marcus stated: "I'm rerouting detonation processor. Are you ready?"

"And raring." Bones answered a little dryly, and Marcus replied: "Good luck."

There was a brief silence as Bones cut the wire, before he suddenly yelled and Kirk's eyes widened as parts of the screen before them started to flash red.

"Sir, torpedo just armed itself." Sulu informed tightly, as another one of his officers called warningly: "The warhead is going to detonate in 30 seconds!"

The countdown appeared on the screen as Dr. Marcus also pulled up the countdown, while Bones yelled: "What the hell happened? I can't get my arm out."

"Target clear signal, beam them back right now." Kirk ordered, but Spock - his first officer and friend – replied grimly: "Transporter cannot differentiate between Dr. McCoy and torpedo. We cannot beam back one without the other."

Kirk instantly switched orders, calling firmly: "Dr. Marcus, can you disarm it?"

"I'm trying." She replied shortly, clearly focusing more on her work. "I'm trying."

Down on the planetoid, Carol Marcus quickly opened up a small section of the torpedoes wire casing, and she quickly scanned it with her eyes, trying to find a way to disarm the torpedo, even as Dr. McCoy called: "Jim get her the hell out of here!"

"No!" Carol fired back sharply. "If you beam me back, he dies. Just let me do it!"

She started tentatively poking at the wires, looking around and trying to find something, anything, to disarm the device, when Bones started to countdown tightly: "10, 9, 8…"

Onboard the Enterprise, Sulu said tightly: "Standing by to transport Dr. Marcus on your command, sir."

Kirk stood, his hands clenched tightly as he willed Dr. Marcus to pull off a miracle, even as he readied himself to call the command at the last possible moment if necessary.

"4, 3…" Bones counted, and Carol snarled: "Shit!"

Taking a leap of faith – knowing Bones would die either way if she was wrong – she reached her hand in and simply ripped out all the wires by pulling hard on the central device.

Instantly, the torpedo powered down, releasing Bones's arm as it deactivated and unlocked.

On the Enterprise, Kirk bowed his head, leaning forward on a console with sheer relief as Uhura also breathed deeply, while Spock informed them in his customary monotone, though he too appeared relieved: "Deactivation successful, Captain."

Reactivating the comm link, Kirk called: "Dr. McCoy, are you alright?"

On the planetoid, both Bones and Carol stared at the torpedo as it opened itself up, the side sliding open… to reveal a cryotube, with a young woman held frozen inside.

"Bones?" Kirk called, and Bones finally managed to get out faintly: "Jim? You're going to want to see this… woah!"

He flinched as Carol's eyes widened when the tube suddenly whirred and fizzled, and Kirk called sharply: "What? What's wrong?"

"It…" Bones said, his eyes widening while Carol whispered in a mix of wonder and apprehension: "It's opening."

The tube's workings were starting to unlock, the system defrosting thanks to a small device attached to the cryotube, which Carol had apparently accidentally activated. It seemed specially made and specifically designed, as it drained the fluids keeping the body in stasis while feeding oxygen and the necessary gases into the chamber to aid in the revival process.

Carol and Bones could only stare in wonder while Jim called worriedly over the comms, neither able to quite move as the woman inside was revived automatically.

"Bones!" Jim shouted, and Bones said faintly: "We're here… this is just… it's incredible, Jim."

The tube slid open at last, about fifteen minutes later, fully revealing a petite woman with flaming red hair and deathly pale skin. This was particularly highlighted by the stark contrast against the black sweater and skin-tight black pants she was wearing. Completing her look was a pair of sturdy looking yet light black combat boots with red flecks that oddly complemented her hair.

"Is she…?" Bones began, when suddenly the woman inhaled sharply, her chest actually lifting off the ground as she took in her first deep breath in who knew how long.

Her eyelids fluttered before they opened, and both Carol and Bones took a sharp intake of breath as they found themselves staring into bright if dazed, green eyes.

"Hello? Are you all right?" Carol asked tentatively as Bones seemed too shocked to even move while the young woman stared at them with wide eyes. "What's your name?"

The young woman stared at her, breathing shallowly as her eyes darted around, and Carol repeated: "Are you all right?"

The young woman glanced back at her, as though appraising Carol, and the good doctor had to suppress a shiver at the intelligence that seemed to gleam out of the woman's eyes.

And yet, unlike Harrison's, they were neither cold nor calculating: they were warm, and though disoriented, Bones detected a curious spark not unlike his own Captain's in those green depths.

"Can you understand me?" Carol wondered, more to herself, and then both she and Bones were shocked again as the young woman jerked her head in a nod.

"Sweet Lord…" Bones murmured, while Carol swallowed and ploughed through, asking: "What's your name?"

The young woman's lips parted, and she croaked out hoarsely at last: "Asha…"

Bones and Carol exchanged surprised looks, both at the woman's reply and at her incredible recovery rate. After all, the woman had been in stasis just _minutes_ before.

Their eyes were drawn down once more as the young woman spoke up once more, asking weakly: "Where's… Khan?"


	2. Asha

_Year 1984_

Khan stood atop the edge of the building roof, staring down with an impassive expression at the view below. He and his team were staked out on one of the highest buildings in the area, hidden in the dark of night, as they watched the guards change in the facility several streets down.

"That completes the pattern." Khan's partner and, for all intents and purposes, sister, Kati, noted. "We now know the guard rotation for sure."

"Nothing's ever certain." Otto, Khan's second-in-command replied quietly.

"You know what I meant." Kati scowled, her sharp blue eyes glancing at the large man beside her.

Otto shrugged his shoulders, the thick muscles there rolling at the movement, while Khan exhaled sharply.

"Let's go then." He ordered, turning his own lean form as he made to leave the rooftop.

Leaping down from the edge and landing with absolutely no sound on the balls of his feet, he led the way, slipping into the shadows so as not to be seen or caught by the workers at the weapons facility they'd just been spying on.

"You're so touchy tonight." Kati murmured as she and Khan paused at an alley corner, staying in the shadows as they waited for a group of guards to pass by the compound perimeters.

Khan didn't reply, just staring ahead at their target: a small side-door, easily accessed by one of the cards Dmitri had swiped on his previous stakeout of the compound. The door, which looked inconspicuous, also just so happened to be one of the shortcuts to their goal: the labs with the blueprints to the latest nuclear weapons that the Indian government had created.

"Otto." He called softly, knowing his comrade's superior hearing would catch his signal.

Sure enough, Khan watched as a shadow flitted off, stopping by the perimeter fence and starting to make quick work of taking apart a square section for the rest of them to go through.

"You know, I should inform Heisen about just what terrible company you are when he keeps Asha back at the facility." Kati went on, and Khan's jaw clenched.

Turning his head slightly, he gave her a deadly glare, but Kati was unfazed and unimpressed as she scoffed: "I'm not some newbie who can't even look at your face without peeing himself. You don't scare me."

Khan's eyes became – if possible – even more steely, but he ignored Kati as Otto slipped through the hole he'd made in the fence. Lifting his hand, Khan motioned once and the rest of his team swiftly made their way through the shadows and after Otto's large figure.

In truth, Otto – while his strength was useful – was not the best for stealth missions like this one; but, Khan had no control over who was chosen to complete their given tasks. A fact that had his teeth on edge, and which _Dr._ Heisen loved to hang over his head.

He knew Kati hated it as much as he did – it was the only reason she brought the subject up. Again.

Khan and his team remained tight-lipped around the doctor himself – not from fear, so much as to keep their growing plans for rebellion as low key as possible – but whenever they were well out of earshot, Kati would vent her frustrations.

Unfortunately, it was usually also paired with jabs at Khan, whom she usually complained to, as she attempted to provoke him into faster action. She was itching to exact revenge on the Chrysalis Project scientists who dared to control and use Khan and his people for their own advancements.

But Khan knew exactly how delicate their situation was, and as such he would treat it as delicately as he could. Otherwise, Heisen might just end up with the last laugh, as he loved to do. After all… Heisen had one advantage over them.

Khan ground his teeth just at the thought.

Dr. Heisen, while nowhere near as clever as Khan and the other Augments, was still smart. And he was well aware of the dangers that 'his' troops could pose to himself, as they posed to his enemies.

But unlike his enemies, Heisen had been one of the creators of Khan and the rest of the Augments. And that meant he could do what no-one else could; leverage Khan's one weakness: his people.

Even now, as Khan and his team infiltrated the facility, some others – including their youngest member, Asha – were being kept under guard at Heisen's base.

' _One day, I will kill him myself._ ' Khan thought with a snarl. ' _He dares to think he can order us, order_ me _, by keeping some of my people hostage at the facility every time the rest of us do_ his _bidding like a common dog? He can think again._ '

As Khan moved smoothly after his troops, refocusing his attention on his current mission, he promised himself silently: ' _Soon now. Very soon._ '

* * *

 _Year 2259_

"So, er." Bones began rather uncomfortably as he faced his latest 'patient'.

The redheaded woman herself seemed more at ease as she simply watched him with those bright green eyes, her head cocked curiously as she waited for him to continue.

Bones cleared his throat, shifting nervously as he glanced around at the guards surrounding the bed that this Asha lay on.

As soon as they realized Asha was very much alive albeit disorientated, Kirk had sent down guards to escort the two doctors and their latest addition back to the Enterprise.

Asha had come along surprisingly willingly, not uttering a single word of complaint – though that could have been more due to her dry throat, now that Bones thought about it – as she was basically shepherded aboard the Enterprise and into the medbay, where she was given a bed to lie on as Bones did a bodily examination and fed her lots of water.

That had been over ten minutes ago.

Bones had given her a full examination, as well as inoculating her with various vaccines in case she became exposed to space-germs, before giving her the okay. He'd also drawn some blood samples, just in case, though he would have to wait on those tests until after he'd done the more pressing analysis of John Harrison's blood.

Though, if Bones was honest, he wondered if that really was the wisest course of action. The readings he was getting from this seemingly human woman…

Asha watched, her gaze patient as she had been throughout the whole process, while Bones gaped at the readings on his PADD. Despite her recent stint as a human popsicle, her heart and lung efficiencies were back to normal – more than normal.

In fact, they were unlike anything he'd seen in a human before, moving at almost double normal human competence. It was incredible. And it made him wonder more than ever just who exactly this woman was.

Bones had also noticed the way her eyes had gone huge as they'd approached the USS Enterprise, and the way she'd almost gasped in amazement after they'd boarded and she'd glimpsed part of the ship's interior. There was wonder and curiosity burning in her gaze, something that Bones hadn't understood… until now.

' _If this thing is correct…_ ' Bones thought with a sigh as he glanced down at his PADD, now going over the technical readouts Dr. Carol Marcus had sent him on her analysis of the cryotube, ' _it explains her reaction – she'll have a_ lot _to catch up on._ '

Now, he cleared his throat again as he questioned: "Miss Asha-"

"Just Asha."

Bones glanced at the young woman warily, and a look of brief amusement crossed the redhead's face as she repeated: "It's just Asha. Or, if you really want, I suppose Miss Sanders."

"Sanders?" Bones repeated, curious despite himself, and the woman nodded as she explained: "My full name is Ashley Sanders, but no-one has called me that in a long time now – most people just call me 'Asha'."

"And, er, how old are you… Miss Sanders?" Bones questioned and she laughed.

It startled him, her laugh – it was almost musical in the way it tinkled.

' _Snap out of it, Bones, she could be a psychopath like that Harrison!_ ' Bones scolded himself.

Honestly though, as he looked at this innocent-looking young woman, Bones wasn't sure which scared him more: that this innocent-looking woman could be a psycho like Harrison underneath her cheerful smile, or that she was just a cheerful woman who was somehow linked to a psycho like Harrison.

"I'm not sure."

Bones was broken from his thoughts as Asha answered him, her tone thoughtful as she said: "I _was_ twenty-seven when I was frozen, so I suppose physically I am still twenty-seven."

"I see…" Bones said as he glanced at the technical readouts of the cryotube once more. "According to this… you came from Earth, around the 1990s?"

"The technology is from 1996." Asha confirmed, and Bones whistled lowly.

"Well, that-that is something." He murmured, when Asha questioned: "What year is it now? If you don't mind me asking."

He raised a brow, surprised by her polite request, but answered anyway: "It's currently the 23rd century, stardate 2259.58."

Asha's brows shot up, and she looked faintly shocked though somewhat excited as she mused: "So, the 23rd century… Who'd have thought I'd live to see that?"

She laughed again, shaking her head as she realized: "I'm almost 300 years old."

"Yeah, well, technically you _are_ 300." Bones pointed out. "But since you basically went into stasis at age twenty-seven, I'd say you're still twenty-seven."

"I'm still technically 290 years old." She replied calmly. "Dr.…?"

"Leonard McCoy." Bones introduced carefully.

"Dr. McCoy." Asha greeted. "And if I may ask, doctor, what ship am I on?"

"The USS Enterprise," He answered, again careful. "of Starfleet."

"And what is 'Starfleet'?" Asha asked, looking puzzled, and Bones hesitated briefly.

But, he really didn't see how it could hurt to tell the woman, so he briefly – and very quickly – explained Starfleet, its goals, and a few of its operations.

"I see." Asha mused when he'd finished. "And you're the medical officer on this ship, then?"

"Yeah." Bones nodded, and Asha hummed lightly as she absorbed the new information that Bones had provided.

"You're taking this extremely well." Bones noted a little dryly, and Asha grinned.

"Well, I do have more questions." She answered breezily. "But you're not the one to ask, are you?"

She gave him a shrewd look, and Bones felt himself stiffen just slightly in surprise. He then almost fell out of his chair as Asha called suddenly: "Isn't that right, _Captain?_ "

Her head turned to look at the doorway expectantly, and Bones's jaw dropped in surprise as Jim Kirk himself slowly made himself known from around the doorway.

"How did you know I was there?" Kirk asked slowly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, but Asha just shrugged.

"I heard your footsteps when you stopped by the door." She explained. "The fact that you had stopped and remained hidden lowered the possible candidates that could be by the door, and statistically, Captain was highest."

"So, you guessed?" Bones asked incredulously, and Asha shrugged again as she answered: "Logical deduction."

"It's still a guess." Bones pointed out, and Asha sniffed: "You're just jealous."

She grinned to show she was joking, before she turned to Kirk, who was examining her intently.

She was clearly very beautiful, with full cherub lips, and big green eyes framed by thick dark lashes. And albeit her petite frame and generally delicate-looking stature, Jim could see hints of curves beneath the loose, blue medical gown she'd been given to wear for her medical checks. In fact, if it had been any other circumstance, Jim knew he probably would've flirted with this woman in the hopes of enticing her into his bed – possibly more than once.

As it was, however, all he saw was another potential threat, one he _really_ didn't need at the moment – John Harrison was proving to be enough of a hassle without some strange woman getting involved, too.

The young woman's smile had disappeared by that point, her expression equally as serious as she examined Jim the way he'd been watching her. Her eyes took in the cleaned but clearly recent scratches on his face, the almost angry tension on the man, and his piercing blue eyes that never left her green ones.

"You have questions." She stated, and Jim nodded.

He opened his mouth, but she held up her hand. He paused, and Asha stated, no trace of the light-hearted woman that Bones had been witnessing until that moment: "I will answer any and all of your questions to the best of my abilities, Captain, if you answer mine first."

Jim's eyes narrowed, but Asha reassured him: "I only have two."

Jim mulled it over in his head for a moment as he stared at the young woman while she waited patiently for him to make his decision. Finally, he nodded as he agreed: "Just the two. And then you have to uphold your end of the deal."

"Of course." She smiled slightly, but it dropped again as she asked seriously: "My questions are: where is Khan, and why was I in a torpedo?"


	3. Eugenics

_Year 1981_

Khan was bored.

It had to be the slowest day of the week; no, month. He'd breezed through all of his classes for the day, and it added to his irritation. Considering how well the scientists knew the extent of his and his friends' intellect, he would have thought they would have come up with something stimulating by now.

Instead, they were forced to work in pairs as they solved _already_ solved chemistry theories. And to top it off, they hadn't been allowed to leave until _everyone_ had solved it. Including the half-humans.

Well, to be fair, the half-humans were really one-and-a-half humans, since they exceeded human standards. But they were not Augments, no matter what the scientists who had created them said.

After Dr. Kaur's base had exploded in a bombing around seven years prior, there had been an incredible set back to Augment embryo development. Most of the successful Augments had been born in Kaur's base, and after her research was destroyed, it had been difficult to get the desired results from embryo engineering.

Hence the Chrysalis Project's shift to focus on finding ways to change _human_ genes using Augment DNA. Though so far, attempts at copying the Augments' superiority with existing human genes had been half-assed at best and downright disastrous at worst. Most humans the scientists experimented on didn't even make it out alive, the Augments' regenerative blood causing the brain to overload before it finally caved to the pressure and shut down. It was a terrible and – in his opinion – pointless way to die.

Only the two half-humans currently sharing Khan's classes had survived from the twenty or so experiments conducted thus far. But even then, none reached the level of a full Augment.

Therefore, they were 'half-humans', easier to say than 'one-and-a-half human'. And in Khan's opinion, half-humans were not much better than humans. In many ways they were worse: the two who had survived were meeker than humans, uncertain in their own skins and subservient to both humans and the Augments that they knew were better than they were.

It disgusted Khan.

At that moment, the door to the dining hall opened, and silence fell in the room as every eye turned to look. Even Khan looked over, and his brow rose as a young, pre-teen girl was shoved into the hall. She had long red hair, tied back in a ponytail, and petrified green eyes as she stared around wildly, and every single one of the hall's occupants knew instantly who – and what - she must be.

"Another one?" Kati sighed as she leaned back beside Khan, shaking her head irritably. "They'll start to get cocky soon – the scientists that is, not _them_."

She jerked her head at the two half-humans, who were watching the newcomer as warily as everyone else. They all knew the girl had to be another half-human, but the other two didn't dare welcome her – not until the Augments had had their fun with her first.

Not everyone did it; some, like Khan, were too bored or simply didn't find the sport enjoyable, but there were those – like the idiot Maltuvis – who liked to pick on newbies. Especially half-humans.

Never as strong, or as fast, or as intelligent, the half-humans – while superior to regular humans – were easy prey for Augments. And for those like Maltuvis who simply liked to show off his power or assert himself over others, half-humans were the perfect prey.

"Well, well, well!"

And speak of the devil.

"What do we have here?" Maltuvis sneered as he started to swagger his way over, his dark brown eyes fixed mockingly on the smaller girl. "Little red?"

Kati groaned in irritation at the younger Augment's displays but turned away, ignoring it once more as Maltuvis started in on his 'ritual' introduction. Khan also made to turn away, but paused as the girl's eyes suddenly caught his as she was looking around the room.

The look inside them had changed, and Khan stopped when he met those bright green eyes with his own icy blue ones. For, in an instant, the terrified expression in the girl's eyes had disappeared, and in its place was one of fiery determination.

And Khan knew. This girl… was a fighter.

His lip curled into a smile as he turned away from the girl, just as she moved her eyes away from his to look at Maltuvis as the Augment approached her.

 _'Who knows?'_ Khan mused. ' _Just maybe… just maybe, she might fit in_. _If she doesn't break first._ '

* * *

 _Year 2259_

Bones frowned, noting that her first question was exactly the same as the one she'd asked right after she awoke, while Jim frowned as he answered: "I don't know where this 'Khan' is, but he's probably also in a torpedo."

Asha frowned at that, but she remained silent, listening as Jim continued: "And as to why you were in the torpedo, I was rather hoping you would be able to tell me."

"I was frozen in cryogenic stasis sleep for 250 years, Captain." Asha reminded pointedly. "I'm probably the last person who could tell you what I was doing in a _torpedo_."

"Well, then I'm afraid I can't really answer your questions." Jim returned.

Asha pursed her lips, but Jim ploughed on as he raised a brow: "Now, my turn?"

She looked at him, and Jim was suddenly struck by how _different_ she was from Harrison. Her gaze was as sharp and as intelligent, but – as Bones had noted – her eyes were also so _clear_ , readable as Harrison's weren't... so warm.

"Who are you?" Jim asked, and Asha replied calmly: "Ashley 'Asha' Sanders."

"And who is Asha Sanders?" Jim asked, catching her preference for the diminutive name, and she smiled.

"I was a human on Earth back in the 1970s to 90s." Asha answered. "Human, except for some genetic modifications."

"Modifications?" Bones questioned, and she nodded.

"Yes." She explained. "My genes have been modified to be… superior, if you will."

"Superior how?" Bones asked, glancing at his readouts from her medical check once more, and she smiled.

"It's as you can see, Dr. McCoy." Asha answered. "Better metabolism, physiology… psychology. Though, if I do say so myself, there is quite the debate on that last one."

"Great, so you think that psycho's like her?" Bones asked Jim quietly, but Asha heard him and she asked with a cocked head: "Psycho?"

Jim and Bones shared another look, before Jim turned to Asha with a serious expression.

"What do you of John Harrison?" Jim asked, watching Asha carefully. She'd seemed candid and rather open so far, but if she was lying he'd know… hopefully.

"Who?" Asha asked, frowning, and Jim repeated: "John Harrison."

"Who is John Harrison?" Asha asked, confused, and Bones frowned while Jim's eyes narrowed.

"He blew up a London Starfleet archive, killing over forty people." Jim stated flatly. "He also attacked Starfleet Headquarters, killing one of our commanding officers and injuring countless others."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear of your loss." Asha said slowly, understanding now why Jim had the angry, tense aura around him – clearly, he'd known the officer who had passed away. Maybe it had been his own CO.

But it didn't still mean anything to her, as it offered no clarification on who this John Harrison was. Seeing this, Bones added: "He was also the one who told us to try open a torpedo. He knew you were in there."

"How?" Asha questioned, a slight frown marring her pretty face. "Did _he_ put us there?"

"I don't know." Jim answered slowly. "I was hoping you could help."

Asha shook her head regretfully as she answered: "I'm afraid I cannot, Captain. I knew every single person that took the flight from Earth 250 years ago – and there was no John Harrison amongst my crew."

Jim and Bones exchanged looks, feeling skeptical and yet there was no denying the honest ring in the woman's voice.

"I see." Jim said at last, before he stood up. "Thank you for your cooperation nonetheless, Miss Sanders. I do hope you realize, however, that we cannot relieve our guard on you until further notice. Nothing personal."

"Of course, Captain." Asha answered calmly, her gaze understanding once more. "Though, if I may, I can say that I will not be a threat to your crew if you and your Starfleet are truly what you say you are."

Jim gave her a measured look before nodding.

"I'll keep it in mind." He answered as he turned away.

"Keep an eye on her and don't let her wander around." He ordered Bones and the guards as he made to leave, when Asha's voice stopped him.

"Captain, one more question if you don't mind: the crew inside the torpedoes – may I see them?"

"What?"

Jim whirled around to stare at Asha, his eyes narrowed, but she remained calm as she repeated, her eyes seeking Jim's urgently. "May I see them? The people inside the torpedoes?"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Jim replied, his voice going a little cold. "The last time we tried to open one, it almost blew up on us; and then it revived you."

Asha blinked, and Bones glanced at Jim, wondering if it was wise to antagonize the young woman who'd stated herself that she was genetically enhanced. But to his surprise, Asha slowly nodded, and – settling back on her pillows – she said simply: "I see. I apologize if my request disturbed you, Captain."

Jim examined the young woman a moment longer, before he turned and started to walk out again.

"Would I be asking too much if I asked to know the name of the Captain of this ship?"

Her voice made him pause once more, and Jim glanced back to see those bright green eyes trained on his once more, an almost amused gleam in them as she read his caution. It was neither condescending nor mocking – rather, it was the look of someone who knew what it was to mistrust others but had learnt to embrace all those deemed deserving of trust.

"James T. Kirk." He answered at last, and she gave him a faint smile.

"Thank you, Captain Kirk." She told him quietly.

He looked at her for another beat before nodding and turning once more. And this time, she didn't stop him as he walked out of the medical bay.

* * *

"Captain."

Jim glanced back as he walked through the ship, and Spock fell into step beside his friend and Captain as he continued: "I do not think it wise to engage with the prisoner again."

"I need answers, Spock." Jim replied grimly.

"Am I correct in assuming, then, that the woman we recovered from the torpedo was unable to shed any light on the matter?" Spock questioned in his typical Vulcan monotone, and Jim sighed.

"Yeah – she's been asleep for _centuries_ so she doesn't even know what Starfleet is, much less what's going on. As for Harrison, she didn't even recognize his name." Jim admitted. "It could have been a lie, I suppose, but then she'd have to be a damn great liar."

"She may be." Spock said evenly. "Or perhaps it is simply that she is beautiful."

Jim screeched to a halt, turning to look at Spock in shock.

"What?" Jim asked, not believing what he had heard, and Spock repeated: "She may be a very good liar."

"No, after that." Jim said impatiently, and Spock repeated: "Or she is attractive."

"What does that have to do with it?" Jim asked. "And since when do _you_ notice something like that?"

"It is nothing to be so surprise about." Spock commented. "Her features are very fine, and seem almost specifically designed to catch the male species' eye. It is simple to deduce from her perfect symmetry and-"

"Yes, all right." Jim sighed – he should have known better than to think Spock might have also finally been swayed by a female's beauty. Well, other than Uhura's. "But what's Asha's looks got to do with it?"

"Because, Captain," Spock said patiently, "you have had prior experiences that prove a certain weakness for beautiful women-"

"Spock!" Jim cut in, suddenly understanding exactly and looking annoyed. "This wasn't that, all right?"

Spock raised a brow, and Jim scowled but explained: "I really don't think she was lying. Even Bones seemed to believe her, and you know how he is."

Spock nodded, knowing too well, while Jim went on thoughtfully: "She also seemed really preoccupied about finding some guy called 'Khan'."

"Khan?" Spock repeated, frowning at the unfamiliar name, and Jim shrugged.

"Probably one of the people frozen in the torpedoes." He noted dryly. "Anyway, I really don't think she knew John Harrison. So I want to know two things: why does he have interest in the torpedoes and the people inside, and what's he got against Starfleet if he was one of its Commanders?"

"I may have an answer for your last question, Captain." Spock replied as he handed Jim the PADD he'd been carrying. "I located the file on John Harrison."

"And?" Kirk asked, before he saw and his eyes widened.

*A/N Thank you to everyone who's already favourited and/or commented on this story!


	4. Augment

_Year 1981_

Several Augments winced as, with a strangled yell, the half-human Daniel Katzel tried to charge at Liam MacPherson. MacPherson was by no means the strongest Augment, but even he could not be hit with such a weak attack. And why the unnecessary yell?

Khan rolled his eyes to himself as – with a swift sidestep to avoid the incoming fist to his face – Liam caught Daniel's hand and jerked it back.

There was a sickening crunch, a sharp cry of pain, and Liam released Daniel, leaving the half-human to sink to his knees as he clutched his very broken arm.

"Poor form, Daniel." The scientist in charge of watching their training sessions, Dr. Kloy, noted. "Very sloppy execution – how can you ever expect to improve?"

Daniel didn't answer, keeping his brunette head lowered as he cradled his arm, while the scientist then turned to an impassive Liam.

"And you, Liam." He said in the same monotone voice all the scientists adopted when around the enhanced group. "What have we said about severe injuries?"

"He'll heal soon anyways." Liam dismissed, no hint of regret in his voice or in his cool hazel eyes. "Even though he's only _half_ , he can still do that much."

"He is not 'half'." The scientist corrected calmly. "Genetically speaking, you are all on almost the same level."

"Certainly doesn't look like it." Another Augment, Vishwa Patil, muttered beside Khan, though her voice was so soft only the enhanced hearing of the Augments heard her.

There were a few snorts of agreement, while Khan just looked around boredly. He was tired of having to be subjected to watching the same scene again and again, day in and day out. Because Liam was right – even the half-humans, with their slower healing abilities than regular Augments, required less than less than six for most near-fatal injuries. So long as the injuries were set to heal correctly.

Even now, the medics were resetting Daniel's fractured bones as the young man – boy really – grit his teeth. He would be back to normal in less than three hours for all his simpering right now.

It was as the thought passed through his mind that Khan's eyes fell on her. Ashley Sanders.

The pretty (all Augments and human-turned-Augments were enhanced in every aspect, so of course their beauty was too, at least to some degree) redhead was staring, not at Daniel, but at Liam. A frown marred her expression, her green eyes filled with a thoughtfulness that made Khan pause.

It was slightly disdainful, just as Daniel's had been the first time he'd witnessed a fight between Rivera - the other, and the first successful half-human – and Vishwa. All the half-humans were like that it seemed; they thought the fights brutish. Daniel's disdain had soon disappeared after he'd done his first bout… against Otto.

Khan would have said he had no doubt the same would happen with the girl… if it weren't for the other look in her eyes.

It was some sort of carefully guarded scrutiny in this girl's eyes, and once again… a hint of that willpower Khan had witnessed that first day she'd arrived, barely two days ago.

And then, her eyes shifted, as though feeling a gaze on her, and green met blue once more.

Khan kept his gaze even and expressionless as he stared across the room at those green eyes that shifted once more as they gazed into his. And Khan lifted a brow in surprise at what he saw before they both broke their staring competition as the clock chimed and informed them of the end of the session.

' _She is like an ember._ ' Khan thought briefly as he walked out ahead of the rest, leaving the redhead behind. ' _Ready but waiting for the right moment to burn._ '

* * *

"Teach me."

He raised a brow as he looked down at the younger girl who had suddenly appeared before him. She'd blocked his path down the deserted hallway from the bathroom to the dormitories, and Khan had to say he was impressed.

He always took the showers first, and no-one dared to approach until he returned to the dorm rooms. It was his privilege as the first Augment to be created, and one enforced by his own sheer power. Clearly, this girl had figured that out and had sought him out now for the very purpose of not being interrupted. Clever.

But he kept the thought to himself as he repeated scathingly: "Teach _you_?"

"Yes." She had the audacity to reply, and Khan could see in her steely gaze that she had no intention of backing down.

Unable to help himself, Khan smirked and – leaning forward to place his face close to hers – he almost purred: "Flattered as I am, I have no interest in little girls."

She frowned in confusion, until Khan's eyes flicked down from her face and pointedly to her body. The girl stiffened instantly, her face going red, and Khan had to fight back a laugh as she almost physically bristled in anger. Yes, she was too easy to read.

"That's not what I was asking, and we _both_ know it." The redhead snapped, and Khan allowed his smirk to disappear as he leaned back and looked down at her with his trademark bored expression.

"Then what is it you are asking for?"

He knew, as she'd pointed out, exactly why she was here. But he wanted to see if she would have the guts to say it aloud.

"I want you to teach me how to fight."

Khan looked down impassively as this tiny slip of a girl stared right back at him, her green eyes unflinching.

"And why would I do that?"

He'd meant to sound scathing, but Khan couldn't quite keep the curiosity out of his voice. Did this girl not know who he was? Was she actually brave, or was she simply stupider than he'd given her credit for?

She shrugged as she stated: "Because you're bored."

Khan had to admit, he was impressed with this girl's courage, but he had another test for her to pass if she wanted him to even consider teaching her how to fight.

"I doubt teaching someone like _you_ would be that much more entertaining." He said flatly, but she smiled. It was a wicked smile full of grim determination and displaying the same fire he'd briefly glimpsed earlier that very day.

Khan had to suppress his own appreciative smile as she replied: "It won't be ' _entertaining'_ – I swear to at least that much. I want to learn properly, so you'd better not hold back. Because I won't."

Khan bit back a bark of laughter at that. It was like watching a kitten trying to play tiger, in his amused opinion. Well, at the very least he was intrigued. And she was right. He _was_ bored – possibly bored enough to have his fun with this new child before he got bored of her too.

"You are aware who you are asking?" Khan checked, and she nodded.

"You're Khan." She said calmly as she met his gaze unflinchingly, and Khan raised a brow once more. It was clear from her tone she knew exactly _who_ he was, not just his name… and somehow, she'd also known he'd agree to what he was certain none of the other Augments would.

"How were you certain I'd teach you?" He asked, genuinely curious.

And for the first time, she gave him genuine smile. It caught Khan off-guard, and he actually blinked, almost missing her words as she answered him as frankly as he'd asked his question.

"Because you looked at me and saw _me,_ when none of the others did."

* * *

 _Year 2259_

John Harrison was sitting on the cot in his cell when Jim and Spock came striding into the Enterprise holding deck.

"Why was there a person in that torpedo?" Jim demanded as he came to a stop before the thick glass window before Khan's cell, staring at the man dressed in the standard Starfleet-issued black sweater and slacks.

"There are people in _all_ those torpedoes, Captain." Harrison replied coolly, his cold blue eyes boring right back into Jim's. "I put them there."

Jim and Spock exchanged looks, before Jim looked back at Harrison and demanded in a low voice: "Who the hell are you?"

Harrison finally lowered his eyes slightly as he answered flatly: "A remnant of the time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile."

Jim frowned, his curiosity piqued at that, but remained silent as Harrison continued: "For centuries we slept."

He suddenly turned his head to look at Spock as he went on darkly: "Hoping when we woke, things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, _your_ Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift, I alone was revived."

His jaw had clenched as he spoke, his anger rising back into his eyes, but Jim had another pressing issue on his mind as he questioned sharply: "I looked up John Harrison. Until a year ago he didn't exist."

He was testing Harrison, though Harrison wouldn't know it as he had yet to know the advantage Jim had on him; Jim wanted to know why exactly this man claimed to have been one of the frozen crew alongside Asha, even one of the genetically enhanced that she claimed she was, and yet the young woman clearly didn't know his name.

To Jim's surprise, Harrison replied almost instantly, the words exploding from him angrily: "John Harrison was fiction created the moment I was awoken by _your_ Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause."

The man had stood up, and he advanced on Jim from the other side of the glass with a predatory prowl that proved more than anything he'd said that he really was not a normal human, as he snarled: "A smoke screen to conceal my true identity."

He stopped, his icy blue eyes boring into Jim's and his fury clearly boiling just underneath as he said distinctly: "My name. Is. Khan."

Jim stiffened instantly, exchanging looks with Spock. Harrison – or rather, Khan – frowned at their strange reaction, but before he could question it Jim asked slowly, his tone skeptical: "Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a 300 year old frozen man for help?"

"Because, I am _better_." Khan replied, and Jim raised his brows as he asked: "At what?"

"Everything." Khan answered, his eyes and tone going deadly. "Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time. And for that he needed a warrior's mind, my mind, to design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting," Spock said in a voice thick with skepticism, "the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold, simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect?"

"He wanted to exploit my _savagery_." Khan corrected as he turned to face the Vulcan, his head swiveling around in a smooth angle that once again marked him as different – as deadly. "Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You… you cannot even break a rule, how would you be expected to break bone?"

He gave Spock a contemptuous look, while Spock stiffened at Khan's words, his implications… his cold delivery of what he obviously thought to be bald facts.

Khan then turned around as he continued flatly: "Marcus used me to design weapons. To help him realize his vision of militarized Starfleet. He sent _you_ to use those weapons," he looked at Jim, "to fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet."

Jim paused, weighing Khan's words, before glancing back up as Khan went on: "And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome…The Klingons would come searching whomever was responsible, and you have no chance of escape."

Jim's jaw locked as Khan finished coldly: "Marcus…would finally have the war he talked about, the war he always wanted."

"No." Jim refuted, shaking his head angrily. "No. I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!"

"Marcus took my crew from me!" Khan snarled, his eyes going deadly once more but Spock frowned as he caught a rather strange note in the man's voice. An almost… desperate note.

Jim didn't catch it as he shouted at Khan furiously: "You are a murderer!"

"He took what was MOST important to me!" Khan shouted back, glaring down at Jim, his eyes wild with anger and – to Jim's surprise – despair.

Jim paused, while Khan hissed: "He used my crew to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing in them in the very weapons I had designed. But I was discovered; I had no choice but to escape alone."

He turned away abruptly, as he continued in an agonized tone: "And when I did, I had _every_ reason to suspect that Marcus had killed _every,_ single one of the people I hold most dear."

Khan took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly to stop the tears that had gathered there as he remembered them: Asha, Kati, Otto, and all the others. His crew, his family, and his…

A single tear dropped down his face.

Khan opened his eyes once more, as he hissed: "So, I responded in kind."

Turning once more back to the other two men, he refocused on Jim as he stated quietly but firmly: "My crew… is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for _your_ family?"

The two men stared at each other, Khan's gaze expectant while Jim matched the other man's look with a contemplative one of his own.

*A/N Thank you to all my readers for showing such support so early on. And I don't usually respond to reviews on my actual story, but to **Guest** , thank you so much as well for reviewing every week! And again, all of you are amazing!


	5. Connections

_Year 1981_

"Gah!"

Ashley yelped before she grit her teeth and swung herself bodily up and over Khan's shoulder, twisting his arm before he could break hers and forcing him to loosen his grip just slightly. She used the moment to wriggle herself free, but Khan caught her leg and brought her crashing down underneath him again anyway.

"Damn!" Ashley groaned, shaking off the pain from hitting her head on the ground as she relaxed her body while Khan smirked as he loosed the hand around her neck.

If that had been a real fight, she would have been dead instantly. But, Khan noted, she had managed to break his grip on her arm. _She's learning._

"Ugh, three minutes, twelve." Ashley grumbled as she checked the stopwatch on her wrist, which timed their fight. "This is pathetic."

"Yes, it is." Khan agreed as he got off of her, standing in one fluid motion while she glowered at him. He just smirked as she also got to her feet, almost as smoothly though not _quite._ Still, she was improving there too, Khan noticed.

"Thank you, oh great leader." She said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "If you were any more encouraging, I would probably faint from sheer joy."

He almost laughed; sometimes, she was so absurd. As it was, he kept his face neutral, save for a small tugging on the corners of his lips that he just _could_ not control, as he informed her: "Your recovery time needs work. It does nothing if you can avoid one maneuver but fail to counter it."

"I know." She sighed, running a hand through her ponytail. "I'll do better next time."

And there was the reason Khan still trained with her, even though it had already been six weeks. He'd expected the girl to give up by day three, if not two. When she hadn't, he'd been somewhat surprised but had gone through every day for the first week expecting her to break sooner or later – and he'd put his money on sooner.

And yet, six weeks later and Khan was pleasantly surprised to see she had yet to even crack, let alone break. He'd already broken two of her bones before (the second time _had_ been accidental. He remained mum on the first incident) and yet, all she requested was that he show her some moves slowly while they waited for the bones to mend.

' _Looks like I wasn't wrong about her spirit._ ' Khan thought to himself as he watched Ashley practice a few moves on her own, going through them carefully to check they were correct before her next bout with Khan started. ' _She is strong at heart. Now, to make her strong in body, too._ '

"Ready?" He called, her five-minute break over.

Ashley nodded, and faced him once more, her stance shifting to defensive. Khan noted with pride that her front foot was carefully placed just forward enough to balance her and not enough for him to get an opportunity to swipe at her leg and trip her up. That had been her first lesson from him, and he was pleased she'd never repeated that error.

That was another thing about the redheaded girl: she rarely ever repeated mistakes. She was quick to learn but also quick to correct. The only mistakes she repeated were the inevitable ones, the ones that took time and effort to improve.

Like now.

Khan almost sighed as he caught Ashley's leg once more, a few minutes into their fight, after she'd successfully managed to break out of one of his attempts to capture her. However, he was surprised when she suddenly twisted, using his grip to wrap her leg around his waist before shoving her whole weight and all her strength against him.

Their eyes met as she did, and Khan saw once more that passion that burned in those green eyes, a burning fire that exploded every time they dueled.

Khan's own quick reflexes saved him from crashing onto his back; instead, he landed on one hand, which he then used to propel them around, crashing Ashley once more into the ground while his hand wrapped itself around her neck.

"Ugh!"

Ashley groaned, her head throbbing from the impact but feeling more frustrated than in actual pain. "And I thought I had that, too."

She looked up when Khan's hand didn't let up, and she blinked.

"Khan?" She asked, peering up at him as he stared at her with an almost shocked expression.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, and Ashley smiled instantly, knowing what had caught him off guard.

"I watched Kati use it against Otto." She explained. "Yesterday, during their fight session. Even though she's smaller and he's technically stronger than her, she managed to take him down and onto his back. I figured it might work for me as well."

Her smile dropped, a scowl replacing it as she added: "But, of course, Mr. Perfect can't be brought down so easily."

She poked his chest for emphasis, but her eyes were filled with mirth, indicating she was just joking around with him. That was another thing – only Kati, and on the very rare occasion Otto, ever teased him. No-one else had the guts to, and quite frankly he _would_ rip anyone else's head off for trying.

But, for some reason, not Ashley.

"Khan?"

He glanced down at her as she frowned slightly up at him.

"You do know I was joking right?" She asked, looking at him oddly.

Khan realized he'd been somewhat spacing out, just staring at her face while he still held her by the neck to the ground. Dropping his hand, he stood up once more and Ashley's frown deepened. Ignoring her questioning looks, Khan smirked.

"Three minutes, fifty eight."

Ashley blinked, before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"No way."

She sat up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash as she checked the stopwatch on her wrist. Seeing that Khan had, indeed, told the truth, she squealed happily as she cheered: "That's a new record!"

"And yet, you still have yet to last four minutes against me."

Ashley just stuck out her tongue at him, as she teased: "Spoilsport."

" _Child._ "

"Yeah, yeah, okay, so I'm a child in your eyes." She rolled her own green ones as she stood up. "We've been through this. But you know, I'll be thirteen soon."

"And I shall be seventeen." He answered dispassionately.

"I did mention you're a spoilsport, yeah?" Ashley checked, grinning, and Khan actually chuckled.

"Ah, he laughs." She teased, and he rolled his eyes at her.

She'd been so shocked when he'd first laughed, about a week after they'd started training together, that she'd tripped over her own foot and fallen back on her butt. Of course, that had only made Khan laugh harder at her, and Ashley had ended up joining him. Now, it was like an inside joke as she teased him whenever he laughed around her during their training sessions.

Khan glanced at the clock and he noted: "It's almost eleven – we should head back."

"Wouldn't want to be caught with the half-human, right?" She commented lightly as she clambered to her feet and started to leave, but Khan raised a brow. Reaching out, he grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him, startling her.

"Khan?" She asked, surprised more today than she had been in all her time knowing him. Which, admittedly wasn't that long, but she thought she had a fairly good grasp on him and his personality by this point.

Khan ignored her question, instead asking his own: "What makes you say that?"

"Say what?" She asked, before understanding dawned.

Shaking her head, she pointed out: "It was a _joke,_ Khan."

"But you meant something by it." Khan noted shrewdly, and Ashley shrugged.

"Not particularly." She replied. "It's just not exactly a secret that you and the other Augments don't like me, or Daniel and Rivera, because we're human-turned-Augments."

"I do not dislike you." Khan corrected, and Ashley answered dryly: "Wow, that makes me feel so special."

"It should – I dislike most people, including 'Augments'." Khan retorted coolly, and Ashley just shook her head as she gave him a crooked smile.

"I know, Khan." She said gently, softening her words as she peered up at Khan with bright green eyes. "And I never said otherwise - I know you well enough to know you'd never train me this long if you _actually_ disliked me."

"Then why did you say what you did?" Khan asked, and Ashley shrugged again.

"Like I said – it was a joke." She answered. "I said it because of the…" she chose her words carefully, "prejudice that people - Augments - seemed to have against 'half-humans'. I didn't mean you, specifically, and I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me." Khan replied, and she muttered under her breath: "You know, somehow I think I did."

"Something you want to say directly to my face?" Khan asked, raising a brow, and Ashley gave him a wide, beaming smile.

"Nope!"

She laughed as she turned and started to walk away, heading for the showers, only to stop as Khan called after her: "I really _don't_ dislike you… Asha."

Ashley whirled back around in surprise, looking at Khan with a completely shocked expression.

"Did you just…?" She began, staring at Khan. She hadn't even known he knew that was what Daniel and Rivera called her, the two human-turned-Augments having been the only ones (aside from Khan's training sessions) to include her into the facility during her time there so far.

Khan simply cocked a brow, feigning ignorance as she gaped at him.

"And you forget," Khan added as he walked passed the stunned redhead, taking the lead, "that the first shower is always _my_ privilege."

Ashley barked a laugh, shaking her head as she turned to look after Khan with amusement dancing in her green eyes.

"How could I forget?"

Khan smirked, though his lips soon curved into a full-blown smile as _Asha_ called after him: "And I don't dislike you either, Khan."

* * *

 _Year 2259_

Jim and Khan's staring match was broken as Mr. Sulu called over the comms urgently: "Proximity alert, sir. There's a ship at warp heading right for us."

"Klingons?" Jim checked, but it was Khan who interjected softly but grimly: "At warp? No, Kirk. We both know who it is."

Jim stared at Khan as his officer called back: "I don't think so, it's not coming at us from Qo'noS."

Jim stared at Khan for a long moment, before he turned, and – as Khan watched him like a hawk - he ordered the guard sharply as he started to run for the bridge: "Lieutenant, move Khan in medbay, post six security officers on him."

"Yes, Captain." The Lieutenant answered at once, while Jim called into his wrist comm as he ran: "Bones?"

"Yeah?" Bones answered, and Jim stated grimly: "You're getting more company – Harrison, or as he's actually called ' _Khan_ '."

"What?!" Bones exclaimed, and Jim ordered: "Whatever you do – do not let him to have _any_ unsupervised contact with our other guest. I don't want to risk anything else going wrong right now."

"Doesn't that sound cheery?" Bones replied sarcastically. "And I thought I was supposed to be the pessimistic one."

* * *

Khan went quietly as he was led into the ship's med bay, his hands cuffed before him once more, but that wasn't why a frown remained etched on his face as he walked.

He had spoken the truth – mostly – and in return, Kirk and the Vulcan had proven rather useful and helpful. Their expressions – even the rather stoic Vulcan – had been easy to read and he was pleased to see the doubt in Kirk's gaze when Khan had spoken of Marcus's betrayal.

But what bothered Khan wasn't that; no, what bothered him during his 'interrogation' with Kirk was the fact that, for one moment after Khan had revealed his true name, Kirk and Spock had looked… taken aback.

Not surprised and confused as they should have been by an unknown name… and he finally put a name to what had bothered him. They'd _recognized_ his name.

But how?

Khan got his answer exactly two and a half seconds later.

He'd just stepped into the med bay when he brought himself up short, his mouth parting in shock at the same time the other person spotted him and stilled in similar surprise.

"Khan?"


	6. Unbreakable

_Year 1981_

Kati raised a brow as they watched the latest bout during their fight session.

The redheaded half-human – Ashley Sanders – was currently up against Maltuvis, but something was different. _She_ was different.

Otto had been the first to observe the change in their newest and so far youngest recruit. Kati soon followed, and by this point most of the 'more aware' – as Kati liked to think of them – Augments had noticed.

The girl's improvement was phenomenal, but more than that, it was _unheard_ of.

Two months ago, she'd lasted less than two minutes against _Juliette_ , arguably the weakest – at least physically – Augment in the group. Then, about three weeks later, she'd easily beaten Daniel (no real surprise there, the half-human wasn't much of a fighter, all things considered) and lasted _seven_ minutes against Dmitri.

That kind of development hadn't been documented, not since Otto. Even Augments didn't progress that quickly (although, to be fair, they were usually five or six years old when they first started learning to fight.) Still, that the girl not only improved her times but also her techniques was not something that Kati or Otto had missed.

Now, two months since the girl's arrival, Kati had to admire the girl's quick thinking and swift reflexes as she watched the girl's fight with Maltuvis.

The young redhead was almost as fast and as graceful as any of the other Augments – and certainly, she appeared more in control of her movements than Maltuvis at the moment.

The Augment was getting frustrated and angry as he continued to miss the quick redhead, his powerful punches no match against Ashley when he could never land an attack. And so far, the girl had managed to land a punch and a kick on the Augment, a humiliation that was clearly clouding Maltuvis's judgment and making him even sloppier than usual.

But that wasn't what interested Kati. She'd known from the first day she'd met Maltuvis that the Augment was unstable and – in her humble opinion – an idiot. No, what caught and held Kati's interest… was Ashley. Not just for her clear improvement either; there was something far more interesting for Kati…

And there it was again.

Kati's lip curved into a smirk as she watched Ashley twist, grabbing Maltuvis's fist as it flew harmlessly beside her shoulder, and she used the Augment's own momentum to fling him over her shoulder and threw him bodily down towards the ground.

The Augment recovered quickly, landing on his feet with typical cat-like reflexes, but it had been a close moment for him.

Again, however, that wasn't what interested Kati. And as the fight continued, Kati leaned casually to her side and murmured softly to the Augment standing beside her: "She's good."

Khan glanced at Kati briefly, only his eyes moving before they shifted back to the fight before them as Ashley dodged another punch before landing one of her own that had Maltuvis reeling backwards.

A few murmurs broke out amongst the Augments, the ones who'd been watching the redhead's progress making noises of approval while others murmured in surprise that a half-human was beating one of the strongest Augments in the facility.

Kati used the moment to whisper again, keeping her tone casual as she tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear: "Her fighting style reminds me of someone."

Khan tensed just slightly, and Kati smirked as she chided: "Oh, come on. You really think Otto and I didn't notice?"

Khan's eyes flickered over to Kati, and then glanced at Otto. The brown-skinned Augment was across the room from them, and while his stance was casual, his dark eyes were trained on Ashley, scrutinizing her carefully and with just the faintest look of approval.

"So that's where you've been going off to every night." Kati noted. "I thought you were off harassing some poor girl… I never thought I'd be right."

Khan snorted against his will and Kati smiled.

They were interrupted as, suddenly, a yell rang out, echoing around the training room and a few Augments gasped in surprise despite themselves.

There, in the middle of the ring, Ashley was sitting on Maltuvis's chest, her hand wrapped around his neck in a clear sign of a winner. The redhead herself looked shocked at her own victory, while Maltuvis's face twisted into a snarl.

"You bit-!"

"That's enough."

Maltuvis went silent immediately as Dr. Kloy stood up and slowly approached the ring. Ashley instantly let go of Maltuvis's neck, standing up and retreating from the Augment as Maltuvis also stood slowly, sending daggers at Ashley with his eyes.

"… That was impressive, Ashley." Dr. Kloy said at last as he stopped by the ring, examining Ashley before turning and looking at Maltuvis.

"As for you, I expect you to reflect on what happened today." He said coolly, and Maltuvis ground his teeth. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears as he glowered at Ashley, who studiously ignored the enraged Augment. Smart girl.

The clock chimed, dismissing the group but no-one moved. Most of the Augments were staring at either Ashley or Maltuvis as the scientists all gathered their things before leaving while being escorted by the guards that protected them from the dangerous subjects they worked with.

Only three Augments were looking elsewhere. Both Kati and Otto were looking at Khan, waiting to see what he would do. Khan himself was looking at the door, watching Dr. Kloy leave with an impassive expression.

Ashley was the first to move, slowly moving away while fidgeting uncomfortably under all the stares she was receiving.

"Stop right there, you b*tch."

Ashley's eyes tightened as she slowly turned back to look at Maltuvis, who was advancing once more upon the redheaded girl, his eyes blazing.

"I'm not done with you yet." Maltuvis snarled as Ashley's body stiffened, tensing and preparing to defend herself.

But Otto suddenly stepped forward, placing himself before the half-human and facing the other Augment, making the younger Augment pause. Whispers broke out amongst several of the other Augments while Maltuvis's eyes narrowed, but Otto stated calmly: "Let it go. She won, and you know the rules against fighting outside of training."

"This _is_ training." Maltuvis snarled. "She needs to be taught a lesson. If she thinks she can get away with-"

"She can." Otto answered flatly, and Maltuvis hissed but Otto remained firm as he reminded him and everyone else: "The rules stand."

"The rules are for _Augments_!" Maltuvis shouted furiously. "Not half-humans who-"

"Then what does that make you, Maltuvis?" Kati cut in as she strode up beside Otto as well, casually folding her arms beneath her chest. "After all, you _lost_ to the girl."

"I did not lose!" Maltuvis snapped. "If this was a real fight-!"

"She would have beaten you."

More murmurs broke out as almost all eyes swiveled on Khan as he stood with his hands folded behind his back, most of the Augments startled more that he'd spoken and shown interest for once, rather than at his actual words. Maltuvis was one of them as he stared at Khan in shock.

It took Maltuvis several moments to reply, but when he did his eyes were narrowed as he hissed: "What did you say?"

"I said, she would have beaten you." Khan repeated distinctly, his own cold blue eyes narrowing irritably. "Do not make me say it again – you know I do not like to repeat myself."

"I…" Maltuvis struggled for a moment to get over this double shock at Khan actually interfering _and_ taking the half-human's side, before he exploded: "If this was real, if this was war, and to the death, I would have stuck a knife in-"

"Then _I_ would have killed you before you could harm her." Khan said indifferently.

It was almost comical how careless his tone was given the verbal bomb he'd just dropped on them all.

Even Ashley's jaw dropped open in surprise, while Maltuvis physically reared back, staring at Khan in complete disbelief.

"You… you're… you would protect… this _half-human_?!" Maltuvis asked, his sheer shock causing him to speak before thinking, before remembering _whom_ he was speaking to.

Khan's eyes narrowed, and Maltuvis flinched as the eldest Augment said coldly: "I do no such thing. I am simply pointing out that the strong survive while the weak do not – and _you_ are weak. Your loss today is simply another proof of that."

Maltuvis's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, but Khan was done with him.

Turning, he began walking out of the room, ignoring all the eyes on him as he went.

But Kati suppressed a smirk as Khan called nonchalantly over his shoulder as he reached the doors: "You coming, Asha?"

The others all stared at the girl who stared after Khan, looking as surprised as the rest while Otto simply walked off after Khan. Kati followed after sending Ashley… _Asha_ a wink.

And as she heard the girl blinked before scrambling after them, Kati caught a slight smirk cross Khan's face and she suppressed a grin of her own.

' _Looks like things are going to get_ very _interesting._ ' She thought to herself as she and Otto followed Khan out of the training room.

* * *

 _Year 2259_

"Khan?"

The effect that the surprised, feminine lilt had was instantaneous.

Before anyone else in the room could blink, Khan had crossed the room and reaching for the one person he'd most feared he would never see alive again.

" _Asha_." Khan murmured, a slightly foreign accent entering his deep British one as he breathed the name of the woman he loved once more.

The instant he said her name, she too was broken from her stunned state, and she reached up to touch his face at the same time he reached down with his manacled hands to cup her cheek gently against his palm, both checking the other was truly there, that this was real.

Bones stood to the side silently, having left the analysis work he had been doing on 'Harrison's' blood and watching the pair uneasily. There was technically nothing very intimate about their reunion, and yet everything about it was intimate.

Bones had guessed - as he was sure Jim had guess – from the concerned way she'd asked for Khan that there was a connection between her and the man, but… he hadn't been expecting _this_.

He saw the way Khan traced Asha's face with the softest touch, the way the most _human_ expression Bones had seen so far on the man appeared on his face. She had a similar expression on her own face as she gently caressed Khan's face, her fingers brushing his high cheekbones and tucking away one loose lock of dark hair.

And there was something there, something strong and rare between any two people… a bond of something akin to blood. To family.

"You're here." Asha murmured, and Khan nodded tightly.

"I never guessed it would be your torpedo they opened." He murmured. "Though it explains…"

"Hm?" She asked, and he explained quickly: "Your torpedo I equipped with a pressure-automated device so that if it were ever opened, your cryotube would deactivate safely. I needed to ensure your safety _somehow_.

"I see…" Asha murmured, and Bones interrupted at last: "Hate to be the old man breaking up the reunion, but I am going to have to ask you to separate…"

He trailed off nervously as Khan finally lifted his eyes from the redhead's to glare icy daggers at the doctor.

"I have been separated from her for too long, doctor." Khan's voice was carefully neutral, but it was so cold that Bones swore he saw icicles appearing in the med bay. "I will not be removed from her side any longer."

"Look." Bones sighed as he sent Asha a pleading look that she missed, too busy focused still on Khan's face. That traitorous little… "I get that you missed each other, but it's the Captain's orders."

"I thought the Captain said he didn't know Khan."

Bones glanced at Asha as she spoke, the woman hadn't even taken her eyes off Khan as she addressed the doctor.

Bones sighed helplessly, when another voice called: "Well, we were under the impression that he was a Starfleet Commander gone rogue, called 'John Harrison'."

Bones looked over gratefully as Carol Marcus joined them in the med bay at last, while both Khan and Asha glanced over briefly before Asha returned her attention to Khan.

"John Harrison…? You killed people." Asha stated more than asked, looking at Khan expectantly as she recollected what Captain Kirk had told her about 'Harrison'.

He scowled immediately, but returned evenly: "I had every reason to believe everyone was dead – that _you_ were dead."

"So you sought revenge?" Asha sighed, shaking her head, and Khan curled his lip unhappily as he heard the disappointment in her voice. "What happened to our promise?"

"I thought you were dead." Khan repeated flatly, and Bones shivered at the utter lack of remorse in the Augment's voice. "Admiral Marcus wanted a war – so when I thought I'd lost you all, I gave him one."

Bones shuddered again at Khan's last statement, delivered in a tone so cold he was certain he could have re-frozen Asha with it. Carol meanwhile was frowning at Khan; surely, when the man had said 'Admiral'… he didn't mean _her_ father?

"A war?" Asha questioned, frowning as well, and Khan answered in a low voice: "It's a long story. And we haven't got much time."

"Then summarize it." Asha countered, and Khan raised a brow at the command while she gave him a cheeky grin.

Bones and Carol were surprised as they saw a flicker of an answering smile cross Khan's face before he was serious once more as he very quickly, and briefly, explained what had happened after he was awoken.

Asha's face also became serious, a pensive look settling over her as Khan explained how Marcus had used their crew to control Khan, how he had forced Khan to design and build the ultimate warship and all the weapons on it, how Khan had tried to save the crew… and failed. How he believed Marcus had killed them all to spite Khan, how Khan had retaliated… and how he had discovered the crew was still alive.

And his suspicions that the Admiral was coming for them as he spoke.

His words were soft and quick, but Bones and Carol both picked up on the main gist and they both frowned for different reasons. Bones because Khan's revelations made him think deeply about what the consequences might be, and Carol because… she just couldn't believe him. The man Khan was describing was not Carol Marcus's father – and she would prove it to him.

It was as she was thinking that that a very familiar voice – to her at least - called over the ship's intercom system: "Captain Kirk."


	7. Attacked

_Year 1995_

"Khan, she's back." Kati called as she walked into the base's top level.

Khan looked up from where he'd been bending over his desk in the private office at the end of the floor. He had been planning their next move with Otto, but he straightened as the familiar redhead entered the building behind his 'sister'.

Asha smiled briefly in greeting at the room's other occupants as she followed Kati to the other side of the floor. Khan met her by the door to his office, reaching out to hug her, an embrace she returned with a satisfied sigh.

"How are you?" She questioned as she broke away, nodding at Otto as well as he nodded back once in greeting.

"Still going strong." Khan answered, gesturing at the map on his desk as he led them back inside. "We've held onto Eastern Asia still, and with our new friends in Russia, the rest of the Middle East Augment forces should fall quickly. Our strongholds in Australia and East Africa are also still standing, and we've yet to sustain any real damage even after all this time."

"That's good." Asha said, a slightly rueful smile on her face as she glanced up at Khan. "But I meant, how are _you?_ "

Kati coughed, hiding a chuckle, while Khan swiveled amused blue eyes on the slight woman beside him.

"I am fine, as always." He replied lightly, before adding in a lower voice: "Though I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Asha smiled softly. "It's been a long four months."

"Where's Blasko?" Otto asked, bringing them back to the subject of Asha's return as he looked around for her partner, Dmitri Blasko.

Khan's posture also shifted just slightly as he both figuratively and literally switched into leader mode, while Asha answered: "He's in medical, getting an examination – he was in an accident in Italy two days before we left Europe, and we wanted to make sure his bones had reconnected correctly."

"Accident?" Kati asked while Otto nodded and shut the office door, and Khan explained briefly: "There was a bomb, possibly set up by the South American Augments – they've been terrorizing Europe in addition to North America recently, trying to get an edge to push an advantage."

"That doesn't sound good. And I wasn't told?" Kati muttered, frowning and glancing at Otto, who answered: "No, it isn't – and I was going to debrief you on it later this afternoon, after you'd rested from your mission in Pakistan. We only got the news after Asha called in to report Blasko's status and what had happened."

Kati nodded once, while Khan turned back to Asha and asked: "And London?"

"London's decided – they're siding with us." Asha informed them, breaking the tension just slightly as she reported on her mission.

Kati smiled briefly in relief, but Khan remained impassive, waiting.

"But, France and Germany are holding out." Asha confirmed his suspicions with a grim nod. "Maltuvis's domain is clearly getting restless – I heard the French President speaking worriedly about the pressure Maltuvis has been exerting on them; he's also been expanding his influence in West and Northern Africa."

"I still can't believe that _murkh*_ is the one controlling Central**." Kati muttered, her Hindi accent appearing briefly amidst her strong British one.

"He _was_ one of the best in the facilities, even if he was not the most level-headed or best fighter." Otto reminded her calmly, the voice of logic to Kati's passion.

"And I'd say he's probably feeling threatened by our continued advances around his area." Asha agreed. "With London, and if we were to win France and Germany, we surround his territories and close him off – he has to recognize that it would make him an easy target."

"He's just also generally more likely to want to stretch his own rule." Kati commented. "He probably doesn't like the fact that Khan's controlling over a quarter of the planet."

She grinned at the thought, while Otto shook his head at her in exasperation.

A small smile flickered across Khan's face before he was all business again as he questioned: "You're certain London's allying with us?"

"Yes." Asha confirmed. "After your calls with them, they always debated the pros and cons, but decided that quote; 'Khan is ruthless enough, and powerful enough to take what he wants eventually'."

Kati snorted in amused agreement while the Augment himself just listened stoically as Asha continued: "So they opted to negotiate and ally with you while they still could. They won't back out of the agreement, though I'd recommend we keep an eye on it for a while longer."

"I'll send Rivera." Khan agreed, his eyes darting down at and around the map on his desk as he planned aloud. "Maybe with MacPherson."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Asha questioned, raising a brow, but Otto pointed out calmly: "Rivera knows how to keep things professional on the job."

"Yeah, but Liam doesn't." Asha countered. "Even though it's been ten years, you'd think the two were just starting to date from the way he acts."

"But he will listen to her, and she will keep to protocols." Otto returned, and Asha conceded as Khan repeated: "So, it's decided – Rivera and MacPherson will go scout London next."

"Aw, what's this, Khan?" Kati teased. "You won't send our best spy? I wonder if it isn't _you_ who can't distinguish personal from professional."

She winked cheekily at Asha, who laughed lightly while Khan raised a brow.

"Kati." Otto silenced her pointedly – or tried to.

They all knew it wouldn't last very long – Kati was the only person who could tease Khan (aside from perhaps Asha and Otto, not that the latter really did) and get away with it, a privilege she shamelessly abused.

"Asha, you and Blaski are to take the rest of the day off." Khan ordered, ignoring Kati's joking as he looked around the room. "You'll be back on regular shifts starting tomorrow morning."

They all nodded, recognizing the termination of the meeting, at least for the moment; they would rejoin again with some of the rest of their leadership team, and Rivera and Liam MacPherson when they sent out the new orders.

Kati hugged Asha briefly, murmuring a swift: "Glad to have you back Asha," before she waved goodbye, heading out to get work done in her own office. Otto also hugged Asha briefly, silently conveying his relief at her safe return, before he walked out after Kati, closing the door once more as he left Khan and Asha alone.

Asha moved closer to Khan, wrapping her arms around him as she said quietly: "What else has been happening?"

"Nothing we cannot handle." Khan answered, shaking his head. "There have been a few scuffles, especially in Africa and Australia, but as I said they're still fine. A rebellion tried to start in Pakistan – which is why Kati was there – but it too has been dealt with."

Asha sighed, shaking her head. Leaning her head against his chest, she murmured: "It's getting worse, Khan."

If Khan had been different, he would have pulled a face. Instead, he answered calmly: "The war is what is necessary at the moment – you know that."

"I know." Asha answered with another sigh.

She had hoped against hope that, after Khan and their team had broken out of the Chrysalis Project, they would be able to prevent the war that had been on the brink of happening for years. And for a while, they had: under Khan's leadership, their team had been able to infiltrate many nations over a period of six years, and negotiated many terms towards building a world of peace for both them and the humans that started to fall under Khan's rule.

But other Augments started to get wind of Khan's growing power, and started to join in a battle for world dominance. By 1991, tensions had risen once more as several groups of Augments took over more than forty of the world's nations by force, overruling the humans and reducing their subjects to little more than slaves.

Then, 1992 had happened. Two separate groups of Augments – one led by Maltuvis in Eastern Europe, and one led by an Augment called Rodrigo in South America – had launched attacks on the nuclear plants in France and the United States respectively. And all hell had broken loose… literally.

The humans in the United States – one of the few nations that had held out against Augment rulership – had retaliated strongly, while France was pressurized by most of Europe, which had already fallen under Maltuvis's control.

Wars broke out everywhere, as other pockets of Augment groups joined in, vying for world power, and Khan's group had been forced to intervene soon after. That had been three years ago.

"But it's stretching on for longer than anyone anticipated." Asha continued softly. "The body count around the world has reached almost 30 _million_ , Khan. And relations with the others, particularly the humans, are fragile at best because of it."

"I will keep us safe - we will not fail." Khan answered dismissively, and Asha deadpanned: "You're so full of yourself, aren't you?"

"And you can't resist it." Khan answered with a slight teasing smile, and Asha had to laugh, shaking her head at him as she looked up at him.

The worry was still there, but as Khan leant forward and pressed a soft kiss on her, Asha couldn't help but think that maybe, maybe things would look up; couldn't help but hope.

* * *

 _Year 2259_

"Admiral Marcus." Kirk's voice replied as the group in the med bay – and the whole crew aboard the Enterprise - listened to the transmission between the two Starfleet lead officers. "I wasn't excepting you. That's a hell of a ship you got there."

Asha glanced at Khan, who had tensed as he stood, still before her.

"The warship you mentioned?" She asked Khan softly, and he nodded as he confirmed: "The USS Vengeance."

Asha nodded tightly as they listened to Admiral Marcus say flatly: "And I wasn't expecting to get word that you'd taken Harrison into custody, in violation of your orders."

Khan's jaw clenched, and Asha took his hand in hers, rubbing circles as Jim replied smoothly: "Well, we had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already know that, sir."

Asha raised a brow at Jim's pointed comment, while Admiral Marcus replied sharply: "I don't take your meaning."

"Well, that's why you are here, isn't? To assist with our repairs?" Jim answered and Asha almost snorted – the young Captain was a lot smoother than she had given him credit for.

Jim continued his indirect jabs at the Admiral as he continued casually: "Why else would a head of Starfleet _personally_ come to the edge of the Neutral Zone?"

There was a pause, and then Jim asked, his voice a little tighter: "Is there something I can help you find, sir?"

"Where is your prisoner Kirk?" The Admiral demanded, and Khan tensed instantly.

Asha was also stiff though she relaxed in some relief as Jim replied firmly: "Per Starfleet regulation, I'm planning on returning… _Khan_ to Earth, to stand trial."

Khan remained tensed as Admiral Marcus sighed, stating disappointedly: "Well, shit. You talked to him. Exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took tactical a risk when I woke that bastard up."

Asha bristled instantly, and her eyes narrowed as they listened to Marcus say flatly: "Believing that a superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came after us next."

He sighed before he continued firmly: "But I made a mistake. And now the blood of everybody he's killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you, give him to me, so I can end what I started."

Khan's jaw tightened, before his eyes narrowed and Asha pursed her lips as Jim's voice asked, a hint of contempt in his tone: "And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire at them at the Klingons and end… 72 lives?"

Both Khan and Asha heard the slight pause before Jim named the number of 'torpedoes' still primed as weapons, and Asha frowned while Khan pursed his lips – it seemed, despite any misgivings he might have regarding Khan, Captain Kirk was willing to at least give Asha the benefit of the doubt.

"Start a war in process?" Jim finished, and Admiral Marcus countered: " _He_ put those people in those torpedoes. And I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them."

Bones tensed at the Admiral's words while Carol's eyes were wide and filled with denial – this wasn't her father. It couldn't be.

"You saw what this man can do all by himself." The Admiral continued, unaware that the whole crew could hear him - that his daughter, Khan, and Asha could hear him. "Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the _rest_ of his crew?"

Khan's jaw locked while Asha's eyes flashed with anger as Admiral Marcus scoffed: "What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, son. Don't you see that?"

Asha glared at the intercom speakers as the Admiral tried to persuade Jim, informing the young Captain: "Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence. Before anybody else dies because of him."

There was a momentary silence, clearly Admiral Marcus waiting for Jim to say something. But the younger man, either from hesitance or from distrust didn't reply, and Asha pursed her lips as Admiral Marcus demanded: "I'm going to ask you again - one last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where he is."

There was another long pause, before Jim finally replied: "He's in Engineering, sir."

Khan's eyes narrowed thoughtfully while Asha breathed sharply in relief as Jim added: "But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away."

"I'll take it from here." Admiral Marcus replied, and then the intercom cut.

There was a long silence in the med bay before Asha finally noted: "At least Captain Kirk appears to have a conscience."

Bones glanced at her, while Khan said flatly: "Yes, I noticed that about him almost instantly as well."

Asha glanced at Khan sharply, examining him, when suddenly they all felt the ship moving.

"What's happening?" Asha asked, confused, and Bones explained with a resigned sigh: "We're moving at warp again. At least there's that."

He came over to start examining Khan, passing a small scanner over Khan's body, but Asha was worried at the look on Khan's face. He was staring at her with a worried frown, and her fears were confirmed as Khan informed Bones flatly: "If you think you are safe at warp, you're wrong."

His eyes finally moved off of Asha's face to glance back over his shoulder – right at Carol Marcus.

* Murkh is Hindi for idiot (I think.) I translated it on the internet, because I do not actually speak Hindi, so I apologize if I got it wrong!

** Central was code for most of Europe and North and West Africa during the Eugenics War Period


	8. Warp

_Year 2259_

Carol stared at Khan for a moment before turning on her heel and running out of the med bay, and Bones glanced after her while Asha tugged on Khan's hand.

He looked back down at her, and she asked: "What's warp?"

"'What's warp'-?" Bones repeated, sounding scandalized at her question on what he considered common knowledge, but Khan ignored him as he explained to Asha: "The universe discovered a means of travelling faster than the speed of light almost two centuries ago. Now, it is very common, especially on Starfleet ships."

"… So, it's kind of like lightspeed from Star Wars?" Asha asked, and Khan shrugged as he explained: "Almost yes. Obviously the physics is more sound, since warp actually works while 'lightspeed' was from science-fiction."

"Coming from a genetically engineered 90s man in the year 2259." Asha observed, and Khan cracked a smile.

It was gone almost instantly however as the ship suddenly rocked violently. Asha grabbed Khan instantly, pulling him down on top of her as they braced themselves against the med bed while the guards and Bones all went tumbling around as the ship was attacked, shuddering from the impacts from the Vengeance's gunfire.

Asha grit her teeth as Khan held them both in place while glancing around with narrowed blue eyes, when the ship suddenly swung around. Bones yelped as he went crashing around the bay, bumping into guards, while the two Augments remained locked on the bed, the metal frame creaking under Khan's tight grip as they held their position.

The ship finally stopped moving… entirely.

"We… we're out of warp." Bones said in disbelief from where he was lying on the ground, while Khan lifted himself off Asha and glanced down.

"Asha?" He asked, and she confirmed: "I'm okay."

"I'm not." Bones groaned as he got up, glancing around as he dusted himself off with a wince. "And I don't think we'll be for much longer, either. How the _hell_ did he catch us in warp?"

"Admiral Marcus's ship has volatile warp capabilities, capable of an advanced form of warp that allows it to track and follow other ships going at warp." Khan answered, and they all stared at him.

"How…" Bones struggled to form his question. " _How_ is that possible, and _how_ do you know that?"

"The science is surprisingly simple – though almost impossible to create in reality due to sheer size and expense - and I know, doctor, because _I_ created it." Khan answered flatly, and Asha shook her head.

"You're going to have to catch me up on what kind of insane science this world revolves around." She sighed, and Bones chimed in: "We'll have to live that long first, sweetheart."

Khan's eyes narrowed at the other man, but they were interrupted as the ship shook violently once more, and Bones cried: "He's shooting at us!"

"Well, that is what men of power such as Marcus _do_ once they've caught their escaping prey." Khan replied flatly, and Bones retorted: "Oh, yeah, thanks for that. Real nice guy you've got there."

He gave Asha a look, but she just shook her head as she said: "We've got to do _something_. We're sitting ducks if we can't move, which I'm assuming is the case since we weren't moving before going into warp, or now."

"Our warp core was damaged." Bones informed her grimly. "Jim probably took a hell of a chance even sending us into warp in the first place – we won't be _able_ to move right now."

"So we're sitting ducks." Asha observed, and Bones snapped: "Yeah, a duck right in front of an extremely large gun in the middle of _space_."

"It should stop fairly soon." Khan observed casually, and both Bones and Asha looked at him, Bones incredulously and Asha curiously.

"Why do you say that?" Asha asked, at the same time Bones demanded: "How and _why_ would he stop?"

"Because Carol Marcus is likely on the bridge as we speak." Khan answered calmly, looking at Asha only. "And she is the Admiral's daughter."

Asha's eyes widened in understanding, when – just as Khan predicted – the ship suddenly stopped moving as the attack on the Enterprise ceased.

Bones looked around in shock, while Khan stated calmly: "You see."

"You son of a b-" Bones began, looking relieved, but Asha interrupted as she asked with a frown: "Don't they have transporter technology nowadays? Kirk sent some guards down to fetch me earlier with that."

"Yes." Khan answered briefly, and Asha asked pointedly: "So, then the Vengeance…?"

"Yes." Khan repeated, and Bones asked: "If you could speak so the rest of us could understand…"

Khan sighed impatiently as he explained shortly to the Doctor: "The Admiral could easily transport his daughter back onto his ship and then resume his attack on us, destroying us all in order to remove any evidence of myself and my crew, and eradicating any witnesses to his actions."

"By God." Bones groaned, while Asha noted: "You seem rather calm considering the Admiral's about to kill us all."

"I am hoping." Khan informed her, and Asha asked, annoyed at his obscure manner of speaking: "Hoping?"

"That the Captain took my advice and had a recon team sent aboard the Vengeance about an hour or so ago." Khan replied calmly.

Of course, it was at that timing that a Scottish voice called over the Enterprise comms: "Enterprise, can you hear me?"

"Scotty!" Jim's voice answered as the entire ship heard the broadcast, and once again Asha and Bones stared at Khan as Scotty said to Jim smugly: "Guess what I found behind Jupiter."

"You're on that ship!" Jim cheered, and Khan just looked at his companions smugly.

"You- what?!" Bones gasped, while Asha rubbed her temples and muttered: "You're going to have to elaborate on your summary from earlier."

"I did say it was a long story." He reminded her, and she just gave him a deadpan look as Scotty explained to Jim: "I _snuck_ on, and seeing as I've just committed an act of _treason_ against a Starfleet admiral, I'd really like to get out of this bloody ship. Now, beam me out!"

"You're miracle worker." Jim answered, relief clear in his voice. "We're little low on power right now; just standby. Standby!"

"What do you mean low on power? What happened to the Enterprise?" Scotty asked incredulously, before he added abruptly: "I'll call you back."

"Scotty?" Jim called, but the connection had clearly already cut.

* * *

On the bridge, Jim whirled around instantly, asking his first officer: "Spock, our ship, how is she?"

"Our options are limited, Captain." Spock reported back grimly. "We cannot fire and we cannot flee."

Jim paused, his eyes darting around as he mulled over Spock's words before he paused.

"There is one more option." He murmured, looking back at Spock.

The Vulcan frowned while Jim looked over Spock's shoulder, calling to his communications officer: "Uhura, when you get Scotty back, patch him through."

"Yes, sir." Uhura answered instantly, turning back to her station to keep an eye out while Jim ordered his first officer: "Mr. Spock, you have the comm."

With that, he turned and hurried off the bridge, heading for the turbolift. However, Spock followed him, stepping inside the lift with Jim as he protested: "Captain, I strongly object."

Jim almost sighed, but remained stoic as he questioned while the doors closed on them: "To what? I haven't said anything yet."

"Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way we can take it is within," Spock rattled off, "and as large boarding party would be detected, it is optimum for you take as few members of crew as possible."

The lift doors opened once more as they reached a lower deck level, and Jim walked out grimly while Spock trailed after him, continuing with a hint of agitation in his monotonous voice: "You will meet resistance, requiring personnel with advanced combat abilities and innate knowledge of that ship. This indicates that you plan to align with Khan, the very man we were sent here to destroy."

"I'm not aligning with him," Jim corrected grimly as they walked side-by-side, "I'm using him. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"An Arabic proverb attributed to a prince who has been betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects." Spock pointed out, and Jim just shrugged as he quipped: "Well, still, it's a hell of quote."

"I will go with you, Captain." Spock insisted, but Jim said sharply: "No, I need you on the bridge."

"I cannot allow you to do this." Spock finally said, grabbing Jim and forcing him to stop, and turn, and listen. "It's my function aboard this ship to advise you making the wisest decisions possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable doing in this moment!"

"You're right!" Jim exploded back, meeting Spock's gaze dead on for the first time.

Spock stared at his friend as Jim stated: "What I am about to do it doesn't make any sense, it's _not_ logical, it is a _gut_ feeling."

He sighed, deflating a little as he said in a calmer but more despairing tone: "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do."

Spock stared as Jim added quietly: "The Enterprise and her crew needs someone in that chair who knows he's doing. And that's not me."

Jim looked his friend dead in the eye as he finished softly: "It's you, Spock."

With that, he turned and walked away and this time Spock didn't follow. Instead, he stared after his friend with a worried expression, his dark eyes filled with anxiety… before it filled with a grim resolve.

* * *

At the same time, in the med bay, Bones rubbed his face with his hands, before he glanced at the two Augments again where Khan was quickly filling Asha in on the finer details, especially regarding their current situation. Deciding he valued his life and determining the two weren't going to cause any trouble any time soon – at least, he hoped – Bones turned back to his analysis work.

He really needed something medical to focus on before he lost his own damn mind.

Meanwhile, Asha listened with a frown as Khan finished, and she nodded slowly.

"Okay… I see." She sighed, ignoring as her words made Bones glance up sharply while the guards – who'd resumed their duty around the two Augments – tensed.

Khan seemed faintly amused at their defensiveness, but that quickly dropped as Asha looked up at him with sorrowful eyes as she murmured: "There's something else I want to ask, Khan; something Kirk said."

He waited, wondering what it could be, and Asha said softly: "He said… there were only 72 torpedoes."

Bones frowned in confusion while Khan's face flooded with understanding, and he sighed before Asha even finished asking in a whisper: "Who?"

"… Joacquin, Maria, Phoolan, Geir, Vishwa, Cameron, Juliette, Kinter, Marcel, Thomsen, Tamsin…" Khan listed, taking a deep breath before he finished quietly: "Rivera."

Bones glanced up, watching as Asha's eyes filled with tears while Khan explained in a low voice: "Their cryotubes malfunctioned in space."

He didn't say any more – he didn't have to.

The redhead still looked on the verge of tears, but Asha simply nodded once before leaning her head against Khan's chest. Bones politely averted his eyes, letting them have a semblance of privacy as Khan held the young woman against him with his cuffed hands, his head bowed forward over hers protectively as she mourned their lost companions.

* * *

 _Year 1985_

It was almost time.

The Augments at the facility were all growing restless, anticipation building in each person as they waited for their leader's return. The news had spread – almost silently, of course – amongst them that Khan was planning the overthrow in two days' time. Orders would follow upon his return the next day, after another – and, if things went according to their plan, _final_ – recon mission to a weapons branch in Iran.

 _Soon._ The Augments stirred amongst themselves eagerly. Soon, they would be free.

Kati, one of the ones chosen to remain behind at the facility this time, met the eyes of the only human-turned-Augment currently at the facility.

A pretty blonde with a figure akin to a supermodel, Rivera had been the first human to successfully emerge from the conversion process into an almost Augment. But she had been timid, confused by her new body and intellect and overwhelmed by the ferocity of the group she had been thrown into. It hadn't been long before she'd broken.

But there had been no pity in her fellow group: instead, her weakness created contempt, even from those who had not been bothered to try to break her. And when the pattern repeated itself with the next human-turned-Augment, Daniel Katzel, the belittling term 'half-human' came to be.

Sometimes, Kati wondered what would have happened if Asha hadn't come along.

Would Khan have bothered to include the human-turned-Augments into his team if Asha hadn't been there? Or would he have killed them as weaker beings, the way he planned to kill the scientists in the Chrysalis Project?

Before, perhaps, the thought would never have bothered her; now, Kati winced and recoiled from the mere thought. Rivera and Daniel were one of them now, just as Asha was.

Yes, they were technically weaker than Augments, but they were not weak. Asha had proven that, and with the encouraging boost her example had provided, both Daniel and Rivera had soon proven their worth as well. They were strong too, just in different ways. As Kati was stronger than Otto in different ways; they were not all so different after all.

Rivera grinned at Kati now, a quick flash of teeth that almost any normal human would have missed. Kati's lips curled in an answering smirk, also too quick for the human eye, but Rivera's eyes gleaming with amusement told her the human-Augment had seen it.

 _Soon._

Yes, soon they would all be free.


	9. Impasse

_Year 2259_

Jim strode into the med bay, before he paused and raised a brow.

"I thought I told you to keep them separated?" He questioned Bones while keeping his eyes fixed on the two Augments.

Khan was still standing directly before Asha, though they were no longer touching nor speaking but simply gazing at each other as they appeared to hold a silent conversation.

At Jim's words, Khan glanced at Jim, his face expressionless, as Asha looked over as well while Bones snorted: "You try telling him that."

Bones jerked one finger at Khan, not even looking up from where he was examining Khan's blood as he added: "I happen to like living."

Jim grit his teeth, but strode over to the two Augments. Momentarily ignoring the young woman sitting on the bed, he stopped before Khan as the male turned to face him fully, and Jim demanded without preamble: "Tell me everything you know about that ship."

Khan's expression didn't change as he listed off apathetically: "Dreadnought Class; two times the size, three times the speed, advanced weaponry, modified for minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels, it is built solely for combat."

Jim unlocked his jaw with difficulty as he stated darkly, staring Khan in the eye: "I will do everything I can, to make you answer for what you did."

Asha glanced between the two, her expression wary - though she appeared more worried for Jim than Khan – while Khan just met Jim's gaze with an unreadable one of his own.

Jim took a deep breath, before he admitted finally: "But right now I need your help."

"In exchange for what?" Khan countered instantly, and Jim glanced pointedly at Asha.

Khan's eyes narrowed, but Jim stood his ground as he offered firmly: "You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety. _All_ of them."

He nodded at Asha, who looked back at him thoughtfully while Khan arched one brow.

"Captain." Khan pointed out coolly. "You can't even guarantee safety of your _own_ crew."

The two men stared at one another for another moment, each measuring the other, when Asha touched Khan's hand.

Jim glanced at her as Khan closed his eyes, exhaling sharply and – Jim thought – irritably.

"Miss Sanders?" Jim questioned.

Khan's eyes snapped open as he said coldly: "She was speaking to me, Captain."

"And I was asking if she wished to share it with the rest of us." Jim retorted just as coldly, and Asha almost rolled her eyes. Almost.

Instead, she turned to Jim as she stated seriously: "If you give me your word, Captain, that you will do everything in your power _and beyond_ to ensure the safety of our crew and a fair trial for _our_ Captain," Jim stiffened while Khan pursed his lips grouchily, "then I will assist you in infiltrating the Vengeance and bringing down Admiral Marcus."

"We're not killing him." Jim warned, and Asha pointed out with a raised brow and a meaningful look: "And I never said we were."

Jim paused, noting that she had said 'we' and not 'you'. He examined the young woman for a moment while Khan thinned his lips between them. Jim ignored the male, however, for the moment as he stared into Asha's green eyes that were so different from Khan's.

Khan's seemed permanently cold and calculating, while Asha's were warm and bright – though as Jim examined her more carefully, he became aware that there was a depth in them he hadn't quite noticed before. Or rather, a hint at something more in the warmth of her eyes; a warning at the fire that could burn. A fire Jim wasn't sure he wanted to see if he could handle – which was a first for him in a woman. Then again, this was no mere woman.

"You have my word that your requests will be met, Miss Sanders, if you and Khan provide your assistance in neutralizing the threat Admiral Marcus has posed and in bringing him in to face his crimes." Jim promised at last, adding before either Augment could speak: "My _word_ , as Captain of the Enterprise."

Asha nodded, satisfied, before looking up at Khan. He looked annoyed to the rest of the room, but Asha knew it was more petulance than real anger, so she nudged his side, prodding him to let go of his pride.

"Khan." Asha insisted when he refused to budge. "At least do it for our crew."

"I refuse to be coerced into doing someone else's will once more." Khan answered, looking at Jim pointedly.

Jim bristled, but Asha cut in smoothly before he could retort: "Well, you did wrong this man first - and you killed innocent people in the process."

Khan's jaw clenched while his eyes flashed irritably at that, and he turned away from Jim to glare at Asha as he said scathingly in Hindi: " _Why do you insist on trusting them, when all humans have done is hurt you?_ "

Jim and the other guards stiffened as they heard the unfamiliar language, but Asha was unfazed as she replied in English: "Not all humans; they're really not so bad, Khan. _And you forget I was one too, once._ "

She spoke in Hindi at the end, though her speech was accented with her native British. Khan scowled in response, while Jim looked between them uncertainly, but Asha just continued to look expectantly up at Khan.

Her patience was soon rewards as Khan exhaled sharply, before turning his dark glower on Jim, who stiffened in response. Khan seemed to be measuring the other man, his eyes peering into Jim's as though reading his very soul.

What he was looking for, Jim had no idea, and he couldn't tell what the Augment found either, for Khan's expression gave away nothing while he stared pensively at Jim. Eventually it became too much and Jim finally shifted his eyes away, breaking eye contact.

His eyes landed on something behind Khan, and he called over Khan's shoulder: "Bones, what are you doing with that Tribble?"

Khan glanced back, as did Asha, as Bones answered flatly: "Tribble's dead; I'm injecting Khan's platelets into the deceased tissues of a necrotic host."

Jim frowned slightly as he glanced back at Khan, who met his gaze evenly now as Bones informed them: "Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen, and I want to know why."

Jim lifted a brow at that and he stepped closer to the Augment while Khan remained aloof.

"You coming," Jim asked Khan expectantly, "or not?"

* * *

"You want to do what?" Scotty's voice demanded over the comms incredulously.

"We're coming over there." Jim repeated into his personal comm unit as he, Asha, and Khan strode through the Enterprise, the two Augments still heavily guarded just in case. "Sulu's maneuvering the Enterprise into position as we speak."

"To _this_ ship?" Scotty asked, disbelief still heavily laced in his tone. "How?"

Khan took over as he explained shortly: "There's a cargo door, Hanger 7, access port 101A. You need to find a manual override to open that airlock."

"Are you crazy?" Scotty demanded, adding in a confused tone: "Whoever you are."

"Just listen to him, Scotty." Jim answered. "It's going to be all right."

"It is _not_ going to be 'all right'." Scotty retorted. "You want me to open an airlock into space, whereupon I will freeze, die, and explode!"

"Scotty, please, have a little faith." Jim sighed while Asha snorted.

"A _little_ \- Captain, this isn't like that teleporting aboard a ship at warp!" Scotty argued. "This is opening a door and stepping out into cold, dark, freezing space!"

"Scotty." Jim said in an annoyed tone, when Asha called: "Come, now, Mr. Scotty, it'll be an adventure – learn to live a little."

"… Captain, was that a woman?" Scotty questioned, causing Asha to raised a brow. That wasn't the question she'd been expecting him to ask.

"Scotty-" Jim began, when Scotty whisper-yelled: "Jim, as much as I am respectful of your private life and frankly envious of your success rate with women, I do _not_ appreciate that you'd risk _my_ life to impress yet another gal!"

Asha burst out laughing while Jim grimaced, and Khan simply raised a brow.

* * *

Jim headed down into the airlock first while Khan waited for Asha to finish checking her spacesuit.

"These are a lot slimmer than I thought they'd be." The redhead noted, gesturing to the slim black spacesuit she was wearing as she placed the sleek helmet – almost like a well-fitting motorcycle helmet – on her head, and Khan nodded once.

"It is durable enough." He reassured her in a neutral tone as she hooked her leg over the ladder leading down to the airlock. "And it will help that the suits are form-fitting, considering the task we are about to undertake."

"Well, in that case let's hurry – wouldn't want to get cold feet." Asha joked as she clambered down after Jim while Khan moved to the other ladder leading down.

"What's that about cold feet?" Jim called, glancing up as the two Augments came down towards him.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Captain." Khan returned coolly as he and Asha landed beside the Enterprise Captain. "She is much too impulsive to ever get cold feet."

Jim raised a brow as Asha grinned, before he shook his head.

It was bizarre to the Enterprise Captain how different the two Augments could be. Khan made his blood boil and his skin crawl – though the first was more because of what the Augment had done rather than based on Jim's actual interaction with Khan – while Asha… just seemed like a regular young woman.

To be honest, if he hadn't known anything about her, Jim was certain he'd never even have guessed she was an Augment; Khan, on the other hand, screamed inhuman in everything he did, even just sitting.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jim stood with the two Augments as they all faced the airlock doors. Clearing his throat, Jim called over his comm firmly: "Scotty, how are we doing over there?"

"Captain, I wish had better news." Scotty replied anxiously. "They blocked our access to the ship's computer. They'll have full weapons in… three minutes. Next time I won't be able to stop them destroying the Enterprise. Standby."

Jim frowned worriedly, while Asha and Khan exchanged looks - if the Vengeance regained power before they could reach Marcus, he would destroy the Enterprise, and with it their crew. Asha was worried for both, while Khan only really

cared for the latter, but still their conclusion was the same: they needed to get on that ship.

"Captain the ships are aligned." Spock's voice called over their comms, and Asha glanced at Jim as he replied: "Copy that. Scotty?"

"I'm in the hangar, give me a minute." Scotty answered, and Khan muttered: "We do not really have a minute."

"Not now, Khan." Jim sighed, as Scotty informed them, sounding breathless: "I'm running, standby."

"He really is running." Asha noted, while Khan sighed: "He's still slow."

Jim gave Khan a look that clearly asked him to keep his comments to himself, when Scotty's voice called urgently: "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on there, Captain. This door is very wee - I mean, you know, small. It's 4 square meters tops. It's going to be like, jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge, into your shot glass."

Asha raised a brow at the analogy, while Jim answered confidently: "It's okay, I've done it before."

Both Khan and Asha blinked and turned to look at Jim oddly. And he took back his earlier thought – they _were_ the same. It was actually unnerving how identical their looks of curious disbelief were; and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or disturbed by the similarity.

"You've done it before?" Asha repeated skeptically, and Jim admitted sheepishly: "Yeah, I was vertical, we jump down to a…the…"

He trailed off in embarrassment, and said quickly as Khan turned away while rolling his eyes: "It doesn't matter. Scotty!" He called.

Asha grinned briefly before also turning back to face the airlock doors as Khan interjected sharply and impatiently: "Did you find the manual override?"

"-Manual override, Scotty?" Jim spoke with Khan at the end, clearly feeling disgruntled that the Augment was taking leadership of the mission.

Asha rolled her eyes at their testosterone-filled tension as Khan glanced at Jim, who met his gaze challengingly.

 _Men_. She thought, just as Scotty replied hurriedly: "Not yet. Not yet."

Spock added warningly as the trio stood waiting: "Captain, before you launch, you should be aware that there is a considerable debris field between our ships."

"Spock, not now." Jim cut him off, focusing only on their signal as he called: "Scotty, you good?"

Asha glanced at Khan, who also glanced back at her while Scotty snapped back: "It's not easy just, give me two seconds alright, you mad bastard."

Jim blinked, while Khan almost sneered. Almost.

Instead, he and Asha both squated low, adapting a crouch similar to a runner's starter position. Jim glanced at them hesitantly before copying their position casually, trying to look like he wasn't taking their lead.

Another flicker of a smile crossed Asha's face before it disappeared, while Khan just ignored the Captain. Instead, he reached out, interlocking his fingers with Asha's, and she squeezed them reassuringly as Scotty called over their comms: "Ok Captain, Standby…"

Asha tensed, readying herself, and the two men with her did the same as Scotty added two seconds later: "Okay, okay I'm set to open the door."

"…You ready?" Jim checked, and Asha nodded while Khan's lips curved into a smirk.

"Are you?" Khan countered, and Jim paused for just a moment.

Asha grinned, before it faded into a look of utmost seriousness as Jim called: "Spock, pull the trigger."

"Yes, Captain." Spock answered after a brief pause, and Asha's eyes narrowed in anticipation as he called: "Launching activation sequence on 3…"

A virtual track path with information feeds and distance counter appeared on the trio's helmets, projected onto the clear face visors.

"2…"

Khan squeezed Asha's fingers once more before he let go and Asha took a deep breath.

"1…"

The doors opened and the trio were sucked out instantly while the airlock doors slammed shut just a second after it had opened.


	10. Launch into Space

It was a strange feeling, really, Asha thought as she went plummeting out into space. A mix of feeling airborne and oddly buoyant with the lack of real gravity, but also like a deadweight as the orbit created by the two spaceships made her shoot out into space while the energy propellers on her suit flew her towards the Vengeance.

It felt like it should be dramatic, with the loud whoosh of wind rushing against her, but it was silent as a grave as she travelled like a projectile through the vacuum of space, between the debris and towards her target.

"Captain, there is debris directly ahead." Spock called sharply, and Jim noted: "Copy that."

He swerved to dodge the large piece of broken spaceship – or rather, piece of Enterprise after Marcus's attack damaged their ship – while Khan and Asha flew onwards, following the path their tracker indicated.

It was almost like one of those car racing games, where you followed the curved paths and the track lines that the screen provided – except, the consequences for mistakes were slightly more dire.

"Whoa, Jim." Bones called sharply at that moment. "You're way off course."

"I know, I know, I can see that." Jim answered a tad testily.

"Miss Sanders," Spock called, "there is debris directly ahead of you."

"Copy that." Asha answered as she swerved, avoiding the debris before correcting her path instantly as she followed Khan. "And call me Asha – Miss Sanders is too long."

"Duly noted." Spock said a little dryly, while Sulu called: "Use the display compass, Captain. You must correct precisely 37.243 degrees."

"Got it, I'm working my way back." Jim answered as he used his compass and tracker lines to correct his direction. "Scotty, you're gonna to be ready with that door, right?"

There was no answer, and Jim repeated urgently: "Mr. Scott, where are you?"

"Captain, he can't seem to hear you." Uhura informed him. "I'm working on getting his signal back. Standby."

"Damn it." Jim suddenly cursed, and Spock asked immediately: "Captain, what is it?"

"My helmet was hit." Jim responded, and Asha frowned worriedly. "Uhura, tell me you have Mr. Scott back."

"Not yet, I'm still working on a signal." She replied. "His communicator _is_ working, I don't know why he isn't responding."

"Khan, Asha," Spock interjected warningly, "use evasive action there is debris directly ahead."

"We see it." Khan confirmed, as he flew left while she flew right, both narrowly avoiding the collision.

"Asha, you're also going too far out now." Bones warned, and she sighed: "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Asha." Khan warned sharply, and she narrowed her eyes.

"All right, fine, I'll be serio-" She broke off as she swerved sharply, narrowly missing a piece of debris that had come flying at her face.

Unfortunately, in doing so, she was hit in the knee, the impact sending her sharply to the side.

"Asha, look out." Spock called sharply in warning as her path took her right into another piece of debris, but she wouldn't be able to dodge the impact in time.

"Asha!" Khan called sharply, as he swiftly changed direction while streamlining himself even more to gain more speed, shooting like a bullet towards her.

Asha braced herself just as Khan came flying in, catching her and turning them right before they hit the debris.

* * *

On the Enterprise bridge, Spock's eyes widened as they abruptly lost signal on both Khan and Asha.

"Mr. Sulu did we lose Asha and Khan?" Spock asked instantly, and Sulu admitted as he worked on his console furiously: "I don't know, Commander, I'm having trouble tracking them in all this debris."

"Were Asha and Khan hit?" Jim asked concernedly, and Spock answered grimly as he also pressed buttons furiously in the Captain's chair: "We're trying to find them now."

"Captain," Sulu interjected sharply, "you need to adjust your target destination by 47.3 degrees."

They watched as – onscreen – Jim's blip shifted, clearly trying to do as Sulu had said, but he wasn't having much success. Sure enough, two seconds later Jim stated grimly: "Spock, my display is dead, I'm flying blind."

The air on the bridge shifted instantly, becoming alarmed, but Spock remained calm as he fired back: "Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible."

"Spock," Jim bit back, "if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner."

"Commander," Sulu called as he turned to look at Spock directly, his face worried and pained, "he's not going to make it."

Spock glanced at Sulu, wide-eyed, as they all realized they were going to lose their Captain. And pushing aside what Jim's failure meant for the whole Enterprise crew, that loss alone was a huge blow for all on the bridge.

As Spock opened his mouth – although he had no idea what he could say – the screen suddenly lit up as two blips reappeared to the left of Jim's position while Khan's voice called: "My display is still functioning."

The bridge crew looked up in shock as Asha confirmed: "As is mine – and we see you Jim."

* * *

Jim glanced to the side as Khan added: "You're 200 meters ahead of me, and 300 meters ahead of Asha, at our one o'clock."

Jim quickly spotted the two speeding figures to his left, true to Khan's word, as Asha added: "Cut to your left a few degrees, and follow us."

Jim was quick to do as they said; using his propellers, he swerved himself around in a large arch, manipulating his direction so that he fell in right behind the two Augments as Asha sped up slightly to fly directly beside Khan. Khan glanced back once to check Jim was following before he refocused ahead, while Asha nodded briefly to acknowledge she'd seen Jim as well.

Keeping right on their toes, Jim called: "Scotty, we're getting close, we need a warm welcome. Do you copy?"

Asha's eyes narrowed as the hangar door they were heading for remained shut while Scotty didn't respond, and Jim shouted: "Do you copy, Scotty!?"

"If you can hear us, Mr. Scott," Spock added, "open door in 10…"

"Scotty!" Jim yelled, and Khan grit his teeth.

"9, 8…"

Khan reached out, grabbing Asha and pulling her against him.

"7…"

"Mr. Scott where are you?" Jim yelled as Asha wrapped her arms around Khan's waist while he did the same to her, their propellers pushing the pair as one unit.

"6…5…"

"Scotty, where are you?" Jim asked desperately, while Khan braced himself as Asha buried her face into his chest… to avoid being hit when Khan manually opened the door.

"4…"

"Scotty, please!" Jim yelled.

"3…"

Though, if Khan punched his way through, they wouldn't be able to close the door again. But Asha decided that would be a bridge to be crossed when they got there. Hopefully Scotty would get that door open in-

"2…"

"Mr. Scott open the door!" Spock ordered, while Jim yelled: "Open the door!"

"Asha?" Khan bit out and she replied sharply: "Ready."

"Mr. Scott, now!" Spock shouted over the pair's swift conversation, and Asha was relieved when the hangar does suddenly opened right before they had to crash into it.

She and Khan flew in, Jim coming in behind them, and she was briefly puzzled when a strange man flew passed them and out the open hangar door.

For a fraction of a second, she wondered if that had been Scotty and if the man hadn't anchored himself well enough, but her concerns were laid to rest almost instantly as the hangar doors slammed shut once more behind them.

Unfortunately, that meant they lost their buoyancy, and she, Khan, and Jim went crashing to the ground as gravity took over. Khan rolled them in the air in the second before impact, so it was he who hit the ground on his back first, absorbing most of the impact while Asha was held safely against his front.

Jim hit the floor on his stomach, and they all went tumbling, rolling over and over as their momentum threw them across the enormous hangar floor. All three grunted as they went spinning across the floor, before finally coming to a screeching stop right by Scotty's feet where the Scotsman was sitting, panting, while still tied to the hangar's main console.

"Welcome aboard." Scotty gasped in greeting, nodding at them as the three groaned at his feet.

Well, Jim and Asha groaned – Khan sat up with gritted teeth, pulling Asha up with him as he checked her over quickly, his blue eyes raking over her sharply before letting her go, satisfied, while Jim lifted his head and greeted: "Good to see you, Scotty."

"Who are they?" Scotty asked warily, looking at Khan and Asha as they pulled themselves to their knees to look around swiftly, already mostly recovered from the rough landing.

Jim sat up with much more difficulty, wincing as he introduced: "Asha, Khan - Scotty. Scotty – Khan, Asha."

"Ah, the lady. And her friend." Scotty deduced, before nodding at the pair as he greeted: "Hello."

"Hi." Asha said distractedly, while Khan forewent any pleasantries as he stated sharply: "They'll know we're here. I know the best way to the bridge."

"Right." Jim groaned as he struggled to get to his feet while Khan stood up fluidly, helping Asha up as she took a moment longer than him to recover.

"Er, okay…" Scotty mumbled, a little disconcerted by the new additions – well, the man mostly, if he even _was_ a man, which Scotty somewhat doubted.

"What happened earlier?" Jim added, looking to the two Augments as he finally managed to get to his feet.

Khan ignored him, looking around as he kept watch with sharp eyes while quickly stripping from his spacesuit. Asha was doing the same, removing the thicker suit to reveal the standard Starfleet black combat gear she'd changed into before leaving the Enterprise. But she, at least, had the manners to answer Jim's question.

"Khan punched a hole through the debris so that we could get through it." Asha answered briefly as she finished removing her suit. "We lost signal with you for a while whilst we were trying to get out of the debris clusters."

"He… he _punched_ through debris?" Scotty repeated in shock, while Jim just nodded once, glancing at Khan as he also removed his spacesuit.

The Augment didn't even look fazed, just keeping his eyes on their surroundings as his body remained tensed, as though ready to leap into action at a moment's notice.

And Jim was slightly perturbed to see Asha mirroring Khan's actions, no hint of the lighthearted woman she could be sometimes left as she looked around with wary green eyes.

' _She's a fighter._ ' Jim realized. ' _No… more than that. She's a warrior._ '

And he had to suppress a shiver at the thought.

At least he now had a better idea of how to handle his current situation. Jim thought grimly. Before, he'd been uncertain about where Asha Sanders stood, and that meant he was uncertain how to deal with her. But now…

He finished removing his suit as he made his decision, but kept his face carefully neutral as he set down the small case that had been attached to his suit. Opening it quickly, he removed a phaser nestled inside, and – powering them on with a click – he held one out to Khan.

"It's locked to stun." He informed them as Khan took the phaser and Jim held another out to Asha.

"Theirs won't be." Khan pointed out, not even looking at Jim as he kept his eyes and ears trained on their surrounding, so he missed the disapproving look Jim gave him as he answered: "Try not to get shot."

Khan glanced back at Jim, examining the other man's gaze for a moment as Jim also watched him, even as he handed a third phaser to Scotty before arming himself.

After a beat as they stared at one another once more in a silent test of wills, Khan whirled on his feet and strode off, leading the way without another word. Asha glanced at Jim before she followed the other Augment, cocking her phaser experimentally as she went.

Scotty looked after them nervously, before also looking at his Captain. Jim just nodded at his chief engineer, silently urging him on, and he and Scotty ran after Asha – and Khan – as well.

* * *

On the Enterprise, Uhura turned in her station and called: "Commander, I have that transmission as requested."

Spock turned to face her from his place at the Captain's chair, and he requested: "On the screen, please."

"Standby." Uhura answered as she pulled up the transmission onto the central viewscreen, and Spock turned to look just as a familiar, elderly Vulcan appeared on the large display.

"Mr. Spock." The Vulcan greeted warmly – as warmly as Vulcans could get at least - and Spock greeted back as he stared at his older, alternate dimension counterpart: "Mr. Spock."


	11. Warriors

"They're gonna to have full power and we're walking?!" Scotty hissed incredulously.

Khan was leading the way swiftly through tight paths between engineering parts and out-of-the-way corridors, his phaser held at the ready while Asha followed right behind him. Jim was right behind her, not trusting the two Augments on their own, while Scotty brought up the rear, all the while glancing around dubiously.

"Turbolifts are easily trapped and Marcus would have us in a cage." Khan returned shortly. "This path runs adjacent to the Engine room."

"So they won't be able to use their weapons here." Asha understood, and Khan nodded once as he elaborated briefly for Scotty's sake: They know their weapons would destabilize the warp core if fired here, hence they won't be able to use them, which gives us the advantage."

Khan abruptly stalked off down another path, Asha following instantly, while Scotty demanded of Jim: "Where did you find these two?"

"It's a long story." Jim sighed as he hurried after the two Augments once more with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he may have made his greatest mistake in bringing _both_ of them.

* * *

 _On the Enterprise_

"I will be brief." Spock stated as he faced Spock Prime. "In your travels, did you ever encounter a man named Khan?"

The reaction was instantaneous. A look of utmost seriousness appeared on Spock Prime's face as he answered warningly: "As you know, I have made a vow never to give information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone."

Spock lowered his gaze, a slight frown marring his face as he hid his disappointment at his answer. But Spock Prime wasn't finished as he continued, if possible, even more seriously than before: "That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced."

Spock looked up sharply as Spock Prime warned grimly: "He is brilliant, ruthless, and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you."

Spock mulled that over in his mind for a moment before he asked tentatively: "Did you defeat him?"

Spock Prime lowered his gaze briefly as he admitted slowly: "At great cost. Yes."

"How?" Spock questioned.

* * *

 _Year 1985_

Khan stood, gazing around the room with feigned disinterest as a few VIPs of the secret genetics organization that the Chrysalis Project belonged to chattered beside him. It was the annual stakeholder party, and for the first time the scientists had finally unveiled the Augments they'd first created over twenty years ago.

It was creating a hyperactive buzz in the ballroom, as investors, doctors, geneticists, and more finally got to see the actual products they'd paid and researched for.

Of course, _that_ part was actually boring for Khan.

If his mind hadn't been engaged elsewhere, he might've ripped someone's head off by now just to be forcefully removed from his current situation. The men around him were discussing his spotless record for successful missions as though he were unable to hear them, admiring the readouts they had bee given, while the women snuck flirty glances at the tall, stoic Augment.

Khan's fingers itched to move, but he refrained from the primal urge. _Not yet._

His wandering eyes landed on bright red across the room from him, and Khan's expression instantly softened imperceptibly as he watched Asha.

The girl was looking absolutely lovely, dressed in a long black gown with her flaming red hair twisted into an elegant knot against the base of her neck. It was hard to believe she was the same scrawny pre-teen he'd first seen already four years ago, she looked so different - and in more ways than one.

The dress Asha was wearing was incredibly form fitting, hugging the now sixteen-year-old's body and showing off her young curves in a way that left little to the imagination – and no doubt, Heisen had chosen it for that purpose _._ After all, while she was certainly not as statuesque as Rivera or Juliette were, the petite redhead was one of the prettiest Augments with her fair skin and bright green eyes.

And that made her even more valuable and useful to Heisen… in a different way from usual.

Khan's eyes narrowed slightly, his lips curling almost unnoticeably in distaste as he observed the way the men standing around Asha were looking at her. Like wolves looking at fresh meat. Well, little did they know they were really pups surrounded by wolves – deadly wolves disguised – for the moment - as sheep.

 _Almost time_. Khan thought, just as Asha's eyes shifted, feeling Khan's gaze on her.

Green met icy blue, and the slightest flicker of a grim smile passed across Asha's face. Khan's face gave nothing away, remaining smooth and blank as a piece of new paper, but he knew she knew what he was thinking – the same thing she was.

 _5…_

Dr. Heisen walked towards the stage set up to the side of the ballroom, raising his hand to acknowledge the loud applause from the humans in the crowd.

 _4…_

The Augments stood stock-still, unnaturally still really, as each started counting mentally with Khan and Asha.

 _3…_

Dr. Heisen reached the stage, smiling widely as he basked in his glorious success.

 _2…_

Heisen walked before the microphone and the applause started to die down.

 _1…_

"Good evening, my friends-" Heisen began, and Khan's eyes met Asha's once more.

 _0._

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded right outside the ballroom doors.

People started screaming and running, instantly panicking though they weren't quite sure yet what was happening or why. If they had, they would likely have run faster.

Heisen was being ushered by security guards immediately, being moved to safety, while the rest of the guests started to run away from the enormous hole that had been rent where the ballroom door had once been.

Before they could even make it, Augments rushed them from each side of the ballroom while another group that Heisen had _thought_ were being detained safely in the labs came charging into the room, led by Otto as they fired their own guns before the guards could even disengage their safeties.

The guards never stood a chance. And once they had fallen… well, then it was only a matter of time.

In the meantime, the rest of the Augments in the room leapt into predetermined positions, one group headed by Liam taking down any stray guards in the room while another led by Nadi Gorinsky began mercilessly cutting down all the scientists in the room.

And Khan… Khan was running for the one target that he'd been wanting to paint in blood for over ten years.

Heisen saw him coming – of course he did, having known almost instantly what was happening and who would be the leader of such an uprising - and the doctor panicked.

"Fire!" He squealed at his guards desperately, his eyes wide with terror as Khan leapt into the air and came right towards him.

But before the guards could fire, several blaster bolts hit their hands, forcing them to drop their weapons with cries of pain, while a whirl of black and red came swooping in on the rest.

Heisen gasped, backing away in terror as Asha efficiently took out all his guards single-handedly, the gun and hunting knife she'd had hidden on her inner calf and thigh making quick work of the men.

Unfortunately, Heisen's path took him right where Khan wanted him, and the scientist screamed in terror as Khan landed right behind him. The doctor tried to turn to face his finest asset, but the Augment never let him.

Heisen screamed again as Khan's hands landed on either side of his head, pressing mostly on the doctor's temples, and he thrashed momentarily in the Augment's tight grasp.

It might as well have been a fly swatting a man's hand for all the good it did him, and Khan – without even the slightest change in expression besides a slight vindictive smile – crushed Dr. Heisen's skull with his bare hands.

He let go of the man's head the second he felt the bones cave, and Khan watched carelessly as the man's body fell limply to the ground. He straightened, turning without a backward glance or any hint of remorse, and looked around briefly.

The battle – if it could even be called that – was already finished, and his people turned to look back at him as they too turned away callously from their victims. Kati gave him a grim but satisfied smile, while Otto nodded, and the others just looked to Khan expectantly, waiting.

Finally, Khan's eyes landed on Asha.

Her dress was soaked with the blood of the men she had killed, the red stains complementing her hair in an almost disturbing way. But Khan ignored the dripping red stains, only staring right into those bright green orbs as she gazed back at him.

There was a hint of pity and almost resignation in her air, but even so there was no denying the relief and triumph as she too nodded at him, a small smile appearing on Asha's face as the joy of finally being free once more sank in. And Khan smiled back.

Their people started to cheer and laugh as they realized they really and truly were free, and Khan could hear Rivera running to hug MacPherson. But he kept his eyes only focused on Asha as he walked over to her while she stood staring at him as he approached.

"It's over." She murmured when he came to stop before her. "It's really over."

"Yes." Khan agreed, and a beautiful smile lit up Asha's face as she looked up at Khan with shining, awed eyes.

"I can go home." She whispered.

* * *

 _Year 2259_

 _Aboard the Vengeance._

"I don't mean to tempt fate here," Scotty began as they followed Khan through a dark, narrow pathway, "but where is everybody?"

"The ship is designed to flown by minimal crew, one if necessary." Khan answered shortly, and Scotty repeated incredulously: "One-?"

"Khan!" Asha called sharply as her superior hearing picked up on a sound the others hadn't. The others, that is, except Khan of course.

Even before she'd finished calling his name, he'd reacted, catching the punch that came his way before he punched the guard that had tried to sneak a surprise attack on them by coming from one of the side passages.

Khan grabbed the guard's neck before the man could recover, throwing him right into the wall and knocking him out instantly, while Asha ducked under him and threw up a high-kick at another guard that had tried to come at Khan next. She then spun around as the guard's head snapped back from the impact of her foot, and kicked his head in, knocking him out as well.

Jim and Scotty backed away slowly from the two Augments as they took on the troop of guards that had come at them, both wide-eyed. Scotty was terrified while Jim's jaw set apprehensively as they watched the pair fighting.

It was like watching a _very_ well-oiled machine in motion, as the two Augments complimented each other like two gears in a watch, clearly having had years of practice in working together.

When one moved, creating an open space, the other was already there to fill it, and though they were only two, there was no weak spot or opening as they moved in a perfect circle, their smooth steps looking like a sequence in a dangerous but beautiful dance.

Jim couldn't take his eyes off of them, not that he really wanted to. Nor did he think it was wise to.

Unfortunately, at that moment, another troop of guards came rushing from a passage next to Jim. He reacted swiftly, quickly pulling the man away and twisting his arm while Scotty punched the guard in the face. The pair started fighting side by side as well, and Jim did his best to try and make quick work of the guards as one punched Scotty in the stomach and sent him tumbling down.

Jim leapt at the man, sending a good kick in the man's chest before he punched the guard in the head and knocked him out. Turning, he dodged another punch and threw one of his own at his last attacker, hitting him in the face. As the man reeled, Jim took him by the shoulder and rammed him into the wall before kicking him and punching him once more to knock him unconscious.

"You alright?" Jim asked quickly as he turned to check on Scotty, who answered with a groan: "Yeah."

The Scotsman glanced around as Jim helped him up, before frowning and asking worriedly: "Where're Khan and Asha?"

At his words, Jim whipped his head around, staring in dismay at the once-again deserted passageway. Including of Asha and Khan.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Enterprise bridge_

Spock nodded slowly, his face tight with concern but also determination.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock." He told Spock Prime as the elderly Vulcan finished his explanation. "Now, there is one last thing I must ask you before we must terminate this transmission."

"Oh?" Spock Prime asked, surprised for he had expected that Spock would terminate their transmission instantly upon learning of the full danger that Khan posed. After all, where Khan was involved not even a second was a moment to be wasted.

"Yes." Spock nodded determinedly. "I was wondering… what you would know about a woman named Asha Sanders?"

At his words, Spock Prime raised a brow, a strange expression crossing his face.

*A/N I know! Two updates in one week! Crazy, but! It's summer!


	12. Sleeping Dogs Lie

"You know, Khan," Asha sighed as she followed Khan as he moved swiftly down the passageway that led into a terminal chamber, "Kirk's probably suspicious enough of us _without_ you going off on your own right now."

"I'm not on my own – I have you." He returned as he stopped before a terminal and began to type quickly, while she gave him a deadpan look.

"Yes, because that makes it all better." She said sarcastically, and Khan shrugged as he answered almost teasingly: "It does for me."

"Khan."

He sighed, turning to face her properly as she looked at him sternly.

"We don't have to antagonize these men." She said softly, and he answered sharply: "Kirk would see me rot in jail for what I did, and we don't even have a guarantee our crew will be returned safely to us."

"I don't think Kirk is a coward enough to go back on his word." Asha countered, but Khan bit back: "I don't mean him – I mean Starfleet."

Asha frowned, as Khan continued in a low voice: "Marcus is currently head of Starfleet, and while I _am_ aware he is just one man," Khan added, cutting off Asha's argument before she could even open her mouth, "he didn't become head on his own. Clearly, there must be others, similar to him, and I am _not_ taking that risk. Not with our crew, and not with you."

"But that doesn't mean you have to kill them." Asha said softly.

Khan pursed his lips, while Asha continued: "We could just leave – if we can gain the Vengeance and bargain a deal-"

"It's too risky." Khan shook his head, but Asha pleaded: "This isn't like the Chrysalis Project or the Eugenics War. These people are _innocent_."

"Innocents die in a war." Khan countered. "The thirty million who died during the Eugenics War weren't all soldiers; it is simply a necessary sacrifice, sometimes."

"Not 'necessary' – unpreventable." Asha corrected. "And this isn't war, Khan, not yet – and if we act smartly, it won't ever _have_ to be."

"We'd be negotiating with _humans_ ; they will not be reasoned with." Khan argued, and Asha retorted: "Not all humans are bad; they _can_ be good too."

"You always had a weak spot for them." Khan said cynically, but Asha reminded him quietly: "My parents were human – _I_ was human, once."

Khan's jaw locked angrily, but she continued: "And Maltuvis was an Augment, but you and Kati and Otto and the rest of our crew aren't like him."

Khan glowered at her, looking distinctly unhappy, but she continued to gaze up at him beseechingly as she said softly: "Not all humans are bad, just as not all Augments are good. And Khan," she implored, "I don't want us to have to face another war, least of all one _we_ start. That wasn't what we left Earth for."

"I know." Khan exhaled sharply. "And I _do_ remember my promise."

Giving her another long look, he finally said, albeit grudgingly: "I'll let things run their course first – but my end of the promise holds too. If there is even the slightest danger to our crew, _or you_ , I will not hold back."

"Then I guess I'll have to hope I can be as persuasive with Kirk." Asha answered with a small smile, and Khan muttered something _very_ unflattering to Jim.

Asha laughed slightly, before she placed her hands on Khan's shoulders and leaned up on her toes towards him. He leaned down in response, meeting her halfway and wrapping his arms around her waist as she kissed him softly.

"I'm glad to be back with you, Khan." Asha murmured as they broke apart. "Just so we're clear on that."

"I know." He answered quietly, his gaze the softest they had ever been since he'd awakened in the 23rd century. "And you have no idea how grateful I am to have you beside me once more."

Asha smiled, and kissed his cheek once before she settled back down flat on her feet.

"Come on, then." She said lightly as she took his hand and tugged him back down towards where they'd left Jim and Scotty. "Let's go find the Captain."

"I thought you said I was your Captain?" Khan said scathingly, and Asha chuckled.

"You're my _boyfriend_ , Khan." She teased, glancing back at him with a light smile. "But you can be my Captain in your dreams."

"Well, then I know this isn't a dream." Khan tossed back casually. "Because you're usually far less dressed in my dreams."

"Don't start what you can't finish, Khan." Asha playfully warned, though her eyes were sparkling with humour.

It was around that moment when they heard Scotty ask from not too far away: "Where are they?"

The pair quickly followed the sound of the two humans' heavier breathing, and Asha suppressed an eyeroll as she heard Jim hiss in agitation: "Shit!"

"This way." Khan called to the two men as he spotted them in one of the narrow passages.

The pair whirled around to look at him, startled, and Asha waved sheepishly while Khan just threw them a smug smirk before walking off.

"Told you his suspicion would only get worse after we went off on our own." Asha sighed, and Khan returned coolly: "Well, if he acts rashly then it will only result in his loss."

"Would it kill you to at least pretend you don't want to kill Kirk?" Asha asked, and Khan returned: "I don't have to pretend – I _don't_ want to kill him. I simply have no qualms about killing him either."

"Of course." Asha sighed, giving up as Jim and Scotty caught up to them.

Khan glanced back at the Captain, before he led the way once more, saying casually over his shoulder: "Something the matter, Captain?"

" _Khan._ " Asha warned, while Jim's eyes narrowed.

"How far to the bridge?" Jim asked instead, and Asha shook her head in exasperation, while Khan's face turned serious once more.

"We're almost there." He answered, when suddenly the lights in their passageway, and all the hallways around them, lit up.

"The ship's power is back online!" Scotty gasped in horror, but Asha said sharply: "It's not over yet."

"We can make it." Khan confirmed as he took off like a bullet, Asha right behind him.

Once again, Jim and Scotty fell behind as the two Augments easily outstripped the human men. This time, though, Jim didn't mind quite as much as he watched the two Augments dash at inhuman speed down the hallway and towards the bridge, Khan leading the way for Asha. Although, there was still that one thing he was worried about…

The two Augments ran as fast as they could, Asha feeling the rush of exhilaration as she worked her muscles at their full strength for the first time since she'd woken up.

"Fire on the Enterprise, now!"

They heard Admiral Marcus give the order, and they pushed themselves faster.

' _We're not losing our crew or the Enterprise's. Not today._ ' Asha thought grimly as she raced with Khan, bursting through the doors and onto the bridge, just as the Vengeance began firing once more on the Enterprise.

"Their shields are at 6%, sir-" Someone began, when Khan's phaser blast hit him as he and Asha entered the bridge.

The man yelled as he was thrown back, while the others scrambled to meet their attackers but the Augments were too fast and they were too skilled. Once more, the pair were like a seamless unit as they efficiently took out their opponents; the Vengeance's crew barely had time to send off a blast or two before the two Augments' phaser blasts hit them, knocking them all out.

One guard in particular was unfortunate enough to have fired his blaster closer to Asha than was comfortable; he got a blast to the face and to the chest for that - one from his target herself and the other from her annoyed lover.

Jim and Scotty joined them just as Asha took out the last crewmember, who had been holding Carol Marcus in place in the corner of the ship, while Khan fixed his phaser on the Admiral with cold eyes.

"Captain Kirk." Khan stated dryly without looking over, while Asha quickly disabled the Vengeance's guns and stopped the attack on the Enterprise. "Pleasure to have you join us at last."

Jim paused, frowning uncertainly.

He'd been so sure Khan would be a danger and betray them from the moment the Augment hit the bridge – hence why Jim had pushed himself to catch up to the other two as quickly as possible – but Khan didn't seem interested in doing any more than ensuring Admiral Marcus remained detained.

After a second's hesitation, Jim made his decision.

Hoping and praying his gut instinct would be right, Jim turned away from Khan and moved instead to point his own phaser at Marcus as well.

"Admiral Marcus, you are under arrest." Jim stated firmly as Asha walked around Carol Marcus to stand somewhere between Jim and the pretty doctor, while Scotty stood on Jim's other side, slightly between his Captain and Khan.

All of them were staring at the Admiral, who gazed back only at Jim as he remained seated in his Captain's chair.

"You're not actually going to do this, are you?" The Admiral asked flatly, but Jim was firm as he ordered: "Admiral get out of the chair."

"You better stop and think about what are you're doing, Kirk." Admiral Marcus stated sharply as he glared at the younger man scathingly. "You're working together with a war criminal like _him_?!"

He nodded once at Khan, who looked back with his own icy glare while Asha's eyes narrowed at Marcus threateningly.

But the Admiral looked back at Jim as he bit out: "And if that's not enough, think about what you did on Qo'noS."

Jim's jaw tightened, but his posture was unchanged as he waited while the Admiral ranted furiously: "You made an incursion onto an enemy planet. You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without trace, war is coming! And who's going to lead us? _You_?! "

The whole group tensed, Scotty and Carol's eyes going wide with something akin to disbelief while the others' eyes narrowed as Admiral Marcus shouted while pointing to himself for emphasis: "If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated!"

He glared at Khan at that, before looking back at Jim as he finished dangerously: "So you want me off this the ship, you'd better kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you, sir." Jim replied quietly but firmly. "But I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair."

Marcus's eyes narrowed, but Jim added pointedly: "I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter."

Admiral Marcus's eyes flickered briefly to the side, as though just remembering his daughter was there. Jim also glanced to the side at Carol, who was staring at her father with utmost disappointment and shame, when Asha's eyes narrowed in on something.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked Carol in concern, and she began to nod when Asha shouted sharply: "Kirk!"

He whirled back around just as Admiral Marcus lifted a gun he'd had hidden in a secret compartment on the Captain's chair, a new safety addition he'd made right after Khan had attacked Starfleet headquarters.

His hand had been hidden from Khan's view by Scotty, and by his armrest from Asha's view until it was too late to stop him.

He fired at Jim, just as Jim began to fire his stun laser back at the man.

But Jim missed; his laser went wide as his arm was thrown out to the side when he was abruptly shoved forcefully out of the way, just before Marcus's laser could hit him.

"No!"

Jim whirled around at Khan's sharp cry, just in time to see the redheaded woman toppling backwards, blood already starting to seep through her uniform where the laser had hit her. Jim's eyes went wide and he started to reach for the redhead as she crashed to the ground, but again he was interrupted by an enraged and terrible roar.

"MARCUS!"

Before any of them could even react, Khan was leaping over the control terminals and at Marcus, his stun phaser thrown aside as he sought blood.

"Khan, no!" Jim cried as Admiral Marcus flinched against the pure wrath on Khan's face, and he made to lift his blaster at Khan.

But the Augment was fast, and he knocked the blaster out of the elderly man's hand easily while his other hand went for Marcus's neck, choking him.

Carol screamed while Scotty looked around uncertainly between the bloody redhead lying not far from his feet, to the enraged Augment, and to his Captain as Jim ran at Khan.

"Khan, stop!" Jim shouted, aiming his phaser at the Augment, but Khan was passed the point of reason, his face twisted as his stormy blue eyes locked solely on the man he was choking under his hands.

Jim fired once, twice, and Khan flinched slightly as the stun lasers hit him, his grip loosening just enough to Marcus to worm out of his hold. Jim lunged at Khan, hoping to subdue him, but Khan yelled in outrage as he whirled on Jim, the stun lasers having had no effect after the initial shock.

Admiral Marcus fled to the back corner of the bridge as Jim struggled to keep Khan back, but the Augment was not only much stronger but also blinded by rage. Khan easily overpowered Jim, grabbing his phaser and pulling it out of Jim's grip as Khan punched him once, twice in the face before lifting the Enterprise Captain up by the hair and kneeing him hard in the stomach and finally throwing him bodily away.

"Jim!" Scotty cried, but Khan blasted him with the stun laser before throwing away Jim's phaser as Carol Marcus flinched, leaning over Jim as the blond man crashed down beside her.

She looked up again in alarm as the incensed Khan came stalking in her direction, his eyes set only on her father slightly behind her, where Marcus was trying to get the backdoor open hurriedly as Khan strode towards him.

"Listen!" Carol cried desperately, moving to stand in Khan's path. Because despite everything he had done… he was still her dad. "Wait!"

But Khan was not one to listen to a human's plea, least of all when he was angered.

Instead of stopping, he didn't even break his stride as he grabbed the woman, before throwing her to the ground as well. As Carol struggled to get back up, Khan did pause, and a vindictive look gleamed in his eye as he lifted his leg before bringing it sharply back down… on Carol's shin.

"AAAHHHH!" Carol screamed in agony, as her bone was broken clean through.

Khan didn't even stop to look down as he strode over to where Marcus was trapped, Khan having overridden all the Admiral's system controls earlier at the terminal chamber.

Unable to open the door and with nowhere to run, the Admiral could only stare with wide-eyed horror as Khan stalked up to him. It was in that moment, more than ever before, that the Admiral realized he might have made the biggest mistake of his life when he revived Khan one year ago.

What was the saying? Let sleeping dogs lie? Well, the Admiral had woken the dog, only to find Khan was no dog to be tamed or controlled. The Augment's blue eyes burnt as he grabbed the Admiral's head with his bare hands, the picture of an avenging god of death as his face twisted with the most terrible anger.

"Ah!" The Admiral yelled, struggling against Khan, but the Augment's grip never yielded as he squeezed the Admiral's head between his hands.

"You!" Khan snarled with wild eyes as he stared right into Marcus's terrified and pain-filled ones. "You… should have let me sleep!"

And with that, he crushed Alexander Marcus's skull as he had once crushed Heisen's, while Carol Marcus screamed in horror as she witnessed her father's horrific death.


	13. Battle of Morals

_Year 1996_

Asha grit her teeth as she fired her gun in one direction while flinging a long knife she'd picked up along the way in another direction, hitting both her targets expertly.

It was utter chaos in Urmia, located near the border between Turkey and Iran, as the city became the battleground for a struggle for power. Maltuvis had finally made his move, targeting the edge of Khan's Asian territories, and the Augment himself was leading his troops in a full-fledged attack at the weakest of the border countries: Iran.

Asha had reported his movements herself after getting wind through her spy network of the militia forces Maltuvis had assembled behind his border in Turkey, and just in time: Khan's best troops, including the Augment leader himself, had barely arrived as Maltuvis launched his attack around the Iranian border.

The two forces had met in Urmia earlier that morning, and even now – several hours later – the war was still waging intensely.

The human soldiers on both sides had dwindled drastically; though Khan's army was faring slightly better, Khan's own careful coordination keeping them alive for longer than Maltuvis's men. Unfortunately, human soldiers – well-guided or not – stood little chance against the superiority genetics of Augments.

As their men were cut down, wave after wave, by Maltuvis's Augment forces, Khan had sent in his own team. Composed of his best and finest, Khan's side was doing marginally better than Maltuvis's, but the other Augment leader had an advantage in numbers.

Asha suspected, as she cut down another adversary, that Maltuvis had somehow managed to get his hands on human-turned-Augments – it was the only explanation for just how _many_ 'Augments' Maltuvis had. She was also starting to tire, having fought others equally as strong though not quite as skilled as she was for _hours_ now.

Asha growled as a gunshot fired in her direction from above, and she threw herself for cover, barely avoiding the bullet as it grazed her arm. Ignoring the sting the cut caused, Asha stood and fired her own gun in the direction of her new assailant. But he fired back; and Asha snarled as one of the bullets hit her hand, forcing her to drop her gun as she ducked back down for cover once more.

Biting back curses, she ran out of cover, tumbling over to catch a fallen knife and gun from the ground as she went. She fired back at her attacker as she found new cover inside an abandoned building lobby, grimly satisfied when she briefly glimpsed her shot finding its mark as the sniper fell from the roof.

But it had been a trap.

Asha whirled around as she heard the wind whooshing behind her, the only warning she had as a knife came slashing at her neck. She barely avoided it in the dark, tiny space, and she raised her gun once more, but the other Augment kicked her hand, knocking the gun aside. Asha slashed out instantly with her own knife, but the Augment was quick as he dodged the blade before grabbing Asha's wrist.

She twisted herself immediately, trying to switch his grip on her into a more advantageous position for herself, but he anticipated it and kicked her in the stomach. Asha bit back a yelp as she heard her wrist snap, before she kicked the other Augment's arm.

There was a satisfying crunch as she hit the man, but the Augment had let go of her to avoid her kick just enough that his own arm remained unbroken though likely very bruised.

Asha used the moment to spin, throwing a punch with her uninjured hand and this time she landed a solid blow. The Augment went flying back, though he recovered quickly, springing back and landing on his feet not five feet away as Asha quickly cradled her broken wrist, setting it the best she could without a wrap.

But the Augment's landing had placed him in the light coming from outside, and Asha's eyes narrowed while her lips curled back in an angry snarl.

"Maltuvis." She hissed, as the Augment gave her a smirk that didn't reach his eyes as he stared back at her with hatred.

"You remember me – good." He snarled, and Asha quickly threw her knife at him. He blocked it with his own, before throwing his back at her as she leapt to the side to grab her fallen gun.

Asha ignored the sharp pain as it sliced her thigh, not deeply enough to be of any real hindrance, as she turned and fired. But Maltuvis was already dodging the bullet as he came crashing at Asha, punching her and forcing the gun out of her grasp.

It clattered to the ground as Asha fought back, and Maltuvis quickly swiped it away with his foot even as he dodged another punch from Asha. The pair quickly fell into a deadly duel, each trying to get the other down while blocking and avoiding lethal blows aimed at their own bodies.

Asha snapped a kick up at Maltuvis, just as he punched her shoulder – her foot connected against his side, breaking a rib at the same moment that his fist collided with her shoulder, breaking her collarbone. Asha winced – a fatal mistake.

Instantly, Maltuvis's leg shot out, crashing into hers and causing her to go tumbling down as he snarled: "I told you that one day, I would get you in a real fight and kill you."

Asha tried to flip away, but he saw it coming and punched her chest, knocking her flat on her back. His knee landed on her hip as she fell, pressing down and almost cracking her bone as he held her in place. At the same time, Maltuvis got his hand around her neck, pinning her down effectively as Asha struggled, trying desperately to break his grip but she was failing.

Her body was weary from the long hours of battle, and she was already weaker than a full Augment like Maltuvis – pinned as she was, there was no chance she could escape. And they both knew it.

The Augment's brown eyes blazed with triumphant anger as he snarled: "And I finally have you. You thought you could beat me, but let me teach you your place."

Asha gasped, fighting to breath and keep conscious as she tugged at Maltuvis's grip viciously, barely keeping him from choking her but it was only a matter of time now. Time, and the bastard's gloating.

"I heard you're _his_ favourite." Maltuvis hissed. "Khan." He spat the name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I knew he was weak; he always said _I_ was the weak one, but he was the real weak one! And to have claimed a worthless _half-human_ like you… he's even weaker than I thought."

"He's not weak." Asha bit out as she struggled against Maltuvis's chokehold. "Khan _will_ kill yo-"

She broke off as Maltuvis's hands squeezed her airways, and Asha choked while Maltuvis snarled, almost spitting mad: "He can try!"

His eyes became wild, insane, as he laughed: "What kind of look will he have when he finds out I killed you after all? Then I'll be killing two birds with one stone – I get rid of you, an eyesore, and _Khan_ will have lost to me after all his pompous talk!"

Maltuvis chuckled. Asha kicked up, but Maltuvis didn't even budge, too far gone in his mad victory to even feel the blow as he hissed with malicious joy: "This is going to be the most pleasurable moment of my life-!"

The Augment stopped speaking abruptly, his eyes going wide as a flat but deadly voice spoke from behind the male.

"I said I would kill you before you could harm her."

Maltuvis's hands left Asha's neck the instant the voice spoke, reaching back quickly while Asha breathed in deeply and sharply, choking on the abrupt release of her airways.

She blinked, her eyes watering as she looked up, just in time to watch as Khan snapped Maltuvis's neck, right as he finished speaking and before the Augment could even defend himself. Maltuvis's hands fell limply to his sides, dropping from where he'd been reaching up to tear Khan's hands away, and his head lolled.

Asha gulped down air as she watched Khan severe the other Augment's spinal cord completely before throwing his adversary's body carelessly to the side. There would be no recovering for the Augment now – his cells couldn't heal even if they wanted to with the way Khan had twisted and torn all the bones and muscles. And once he was brain-dead from the lack of blood going to his head, Maltuvis would be no more.

Khan didn't even look over as he knelt down swiftly beside Asha as her breathing slowed to normal, his eyes darting over her as he checked her for injuries.

"Your wrist needs wrapping." He noted, and Asha nodded once.

"Yeah." She croaked out, before wincing. Khan's eyes narrowed instantly, and his hand lifted to trace the bruises appearing on Asha's neck.

They would be gone within the hour, but… Khan scowled as he glared murderously at Maltuvis's body once more. Maybe he'd been too kind on the Augment in dealing his death. A slower torture…

"Thanks." Asha interrupted his silent cursing, and Khan glanced back at her. "For saving me."

"Of course." Khan's tone was as cool as ever, bordering on dismissive; but his eyes gave him away as they burned with a deadly fire, and Asha smiled slightly.

They would need to go back out there, to end the fighting that would now be all but won with Maltuvis's death; but for one moment, Asha stayed beside Khan as he leaned down and, wrapping his hand into her bright red hair, kissed her roughly.

* * *

 _Year 2259_

 _Aboard the Enterprise_

"Status report!" Spock called as the whole bridge and ship was in chaos.

The sudden attack from the Vengeance had caused them to lose even more power from the little they had, and all of them could feel the ship starting to tilt dangerously.

"Central power grid is failing, sir." A man replied, and Spock ordered: "Switch to auxiliary power."

"Auxiliary power failing, sir." Another female lieutenant replied grimly, and Spock pursed his lips.

"How long can we hold?" He asked, and Uhura answered flatly: "Five minutes – maybe less."

Spock nodded tightly, before turning to ask: "Where is the captain, Mr. Sulu?"

Sulu could only shrug helplessly as he answered grimly: "Our sensor array's down, sir. I can't find him."

It was at that moment that the viewscreen lit up behind Spock while a loud, pained groan came over the incoming transmission.

Spock whirled around, just as Jim called: "Spock!"

"Captain!" Spock called back in relief as he saw Jim standing before the transmission view screen.

The rest of the bridge also sagged a little in relief to see their Captain, looking worse off with a bloodied and bruised face. They tensed almost immediately however, when the screen shifted, zooming out and revealed Khan standing behind Jim, the Augment looking incensed about something.

"Captain." Spock gasped, now worried, but Jim shook his head as he said firmly: "It's all right, Spock. Mostly."

"Captain?" Spock asked, frowning in confusion, and Jim explained shortly: "Listen very carefully, Spock…"

* * *

 _Ten minutes earlier_

Carol whimpered as Khan dropped her father's body, her shoulders quaking and heaving as she turned her head away, unable to look at the limp heap that had seconds earlier been her father.

Khan meanwhile had already turned away from the body, ignoring both the body on the ground and his bloodied hands as he moved swiftly once more across the room.

Jim tensed automatically from where he still lay after having been bodily thrown by the Augment, fully expecting a full assault on himself, Carol, and Scotty; or worse, for Khan to resume attack on the Enterprise.

Jim was surprised, however, when Khan bypassed even him, not even looking down as he went straight to the redheaded woman lying sprawled across the floor. Khan knelt beside Asha where she lay on the ground; but more importantly…

Jim stared, doubting his eyes as he saw the way her chest rose and fell ever so slightly, somewhat slower than the normal human sleeping rate… but way too fast for a supposedly dead person. But… that laser should have hit her heart… right?

Jim couldn't help but dart his eyes down to the redhead's chest as he wondered _how_ she was alive. It was then that he finally realized she hadn't been hit in the chest as he'd initially thought – instead, he saw that the blood had seeped down and across from a non-fatal laser wound on her upper chest area between the left shoulder and sternum.

But even so, Jim knew it should have been a serious wound - so why did she look like she was already starting to recover?

Jim shook his head as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing heavily as he did so. He then glanced back at the pair when he managed to sit up, only to almost fall over in shock as Asha stirred, somehow starting to recover.

" _Enhanced metabolism,_ " Asha had said earlier; but this was _way_ beyond enhanced. This… was unbelievable.

Khan, apparently satisfied, finally turned away from his injured lover to instead fix Jim with a cold look.

Jim stiffened, tensing again, when Khan asked flatly and more than a little sarcastically: "Are you worried, Captain?"

"Should I be?" Jim countered. He knew that if Khan was going to kill him now, he would stand no chance – the Augment had proven to be his superior in hand-to-hand combat and Jim was still recovering from what he suspected might be a concussion. And if he was killed, then his crew…

"Not if you comply with my orders."

Jim bristled at Khan's words while Carol flinched again from where she lay, but Khan continued as he stood to his full impressive height, towering over the blond Captain and injured doctor: "My crew, in exchange for you and your crew's safe return aboard your ship."

"My ship is failing!" Jim argued. "The best option would be to transport them here, aboard the Vengeance-"

"There _are_ no alternatives for you, Captain." Khan answered coldly, his blue-grey eyes flashing darkly. "You have only two choices – you may either return to your ship now and attempt to salvage what you can, or I will kill you and see if Mr. Spock will be more willing to abide by my terms."

"And what will you do if you send us back onto the Enterprise?" Jim asked through gritted teeth, and Khan answered dismissively: "You already know, Captain."

"You'll get away." Jim muttered, and Khan didn't bother to reply to that.

Instead, he simply asked: "What will it be, Captain? Or do you need an incentive?"

He gestured at Carol, making Jim tense, but Carol spoke her voice as strong as she could make it given the circumstances. "Captain, do not be swayed by his threats. I am prepared to give my life, _as a Starfleet officer_ ," this she said as she looked Khan darkly in the eyes, "for what is right."

"Interesting choice of words, officer." Khan answered evenly as he looked Carol back in the eye. "Considering the Starfleet your _father_ stood for."

"I stand for the one it was meant to stand for." Carol hissed back, almost visibly bristling in anger and indignation though there was still a fearful undertone to her bravery. "For unity and peace."

Something flashed through Khan's eyes at Carol's words, but it was gone in an instant while Jim argued, frustrated and desperate: "I cannot agree to this. I might end up losing my crew regardless, and you would be free to do who knows what."

"That is none of my concern, _Captain_." Khan spat back. "I am only concerned with the safety of _my_ crew, and you have shown you are incapable of keeping them safe."

"Look," Jim argued irritably, "I'm grateful Asha took the shot for me - really, I am - but I didn't tell her to do it. It was her choice."

"Exactly."

Both men started violently, turning in surprise to see a very pale but very determined Asha as she painfully pushed herself upright. She'd clearly regained consciousness a few moments ago and had heard enough to realize what was going on.

"Asha." Khan sighed, but she replied gently: "Khan, Kirk's right. It was my choice; and he's kept his word so far."

"He never had a choice." Khan countered flatly, making Jim glower, but Asha murmured softly: "Khan, we can't just abandon them."

He exhaled sharply – he'd known that was what she would say. Which was why he had wanted to leave quickly, before Asha woke up and could persuade him otherwise.

"Khan, I swear," Jim promised urgently, "I _will_ make sure your people are unharmed from here on. I ask that you save my crew."

Khan sneered slightly, but Asha's hand touched his ankle. Khan scowled but he still looked down, and Jim frowned as Asha said something softly in Hindi. He wanted so badly to know what they were saying, but he thought it might be in his favour anyway – Khan certainly looked irritated by what Asha was saying as they conversed quickly but briefly in the foreign tongue.

But Asha went on, her tone clearly pleading, and Jim watched as Khan actually deliberated, clearly unwillingly but still actually thinking things over.

Asha meanwhile turned her eyes on Jim as she bargained: "Here's our deal, Captain Kirk: Khan should be able to fix your ship."

Jim's eyes widened in disbelief as he shot Khan a look, before looking back at Asha as she added warningly: "However, it would only be enough to keep you from crashing; then, you can either call your Starfleet for assistance or engage in an emergency landing on Earth."

Jim pursed his lips while Asha finished: "In exchange, we get our crew back, and you let us go free."

"And we get our crew back _first_." Khan added as his final compromise, though even then he sounded very grudgingly.

Jim shot him a look, but Khan was firm as he said coldly: "I do not trust you to simply hold your word. My crew returned to the Vengeance first, and then I will transport us onto the Enterprise – Asha will then pull me back here on my signal when I have completed working on the Enterprise's engines."

Jim hesitated, thinking through the deal carefully.

If he didn't comply, he could get his entire crew killed – Jim doubted Spock would comply to anything if Khan killed him. But could he trust Khan not to a) become a tyrant and threat to Starfleet if he escaped or worse, b) break his word and destroy the Enterprise first and _then_ become a tyrant and threat to Starfleet?

The short answer was, no; he couldn't trust Khan. But… Jim's eyes glanced back at her. Asha Sanders. And as he met those clear green eyes, he made his decision.

"Deal." Jim agreed.


	14. Compromised

_Year 2259_

"Captain." Spock protested, but Jim said firmly: "Spock, trust me, I know. But this is the best deal we're going to get, and I don't think we have much time."

"Going by the current angle of your ship, you have lost auxiliary power." Khan added, almost casually… if it weren't for the annoyance seeping from his stiff posture into his tone. "I'd say you have less than five minutes, so let us make this quick, Mr. Spock."

Spock's jaw clenched, the Commander clearly also as unhappy with this plan as Khan appeared to be. Jim secretly had to admit he wasn't entirely sold on it, but it was the best he would get so he was rolling with it – and, truthfully, he'd give anything to know exactly what Asha had said that had eventually convinced Khan.

"So, do we have a deal, Mr. Spock?" Khan demanded impatiently, and Spock answered finally: "Very well, Captain. Khan, you know where your torpedoes are."

Khan moved instantly, typing away at the Vengeance's controls. He immediately located what he wanted, and he called: "I see all the 71 torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, Commander, I will know it."

"Vulcans do not lie." Spock replied emotionlessly. "The torpedoes are yours."

Asha lifted her head from where she was now lying on a makeshift cot beside the controls but out of the view screen range, Scotty sitting beside her. Carol was sitting where she'd opted to remain, not wanting to place pressure on her leg if possible.

Asha frowned at the screen, a strange doubt taking hold in her gut – she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was, but something in Spock's tone wasn't sitting right with her.

Khan, however, was reassured and – eager to get the whole ordeal over with as quickly as possible – he swiftly worked the controls to transport the torpedoes over onto the Vengeance, while also pulling up the security feed from the hangar room onto the main view screen.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the torpedoes were transported into the Vengeance's hangar, watching the torpedoes appear on the security footage. The sight of his crew safe under his watch almost made Khan emotional… almost. Unfortunately, there was one more unpleasant task still left ahead of him before he could even begin to relax.

"Very well, then." Khan began slowly as he turned back to face both Jim and Spock on the view screen. "Let us-"

A loud bang interrupted him, followed by consecutive others that violently shook the entire ship.

Both Asha and Carol cried out in both surprise and pain as they were all jostled about, while the men all clung onto something to brace themselves. Alarms began to blare all around the ship as all of them stared at the security footage of the Vengeance hanger, bearing witness to exactly what had happened.

The moment the torpedoes had been transported aboard, a laser inside the Vengeance's hangar had automatically been activated, shooting the nearest torpedo and setting it off. The explosion soon set off the chain reaction they had all felt, as one by one all 71 torpedoes had detonated, triggered by the explosion of the torpedo beside it.

"My God." Jim breathed as Carol lifted a hand to her mouth in horror, and Scotty's eyes widened.

But Jim's voice was lost in the dual voices as Asha and Khan screamed just one word, but one word filled with chilling anguish and anger: "NO!"

* * *

 _Year 1996_

"Khan," Kati said seriously, "we've got to stop."

"Otto." Khan spoke stonily, ignoring the black-haired woman beside him as he addressed his second-in-command. "Take these orders and have them issued immediately – and take Rodriguez with you when you head out tonight. He'll be needed on the borders."

"Yes, sir." Otto answered instantly; though he looked a little doubtful as he took the papers and walked out, calling for Armando Rodriguez as he went.

"Khan!" Kati snapped furiously, but Khan interjected sharply: "No, Kati. If we surrender now, I condemn all of our people to death. Even Asha knows this; that is why she has not tried to do what you are doing - _pointlessly_ arguing with me."

"No; she hasn't argued against you because you refuse to listen!" Kati shouted, glaring at her 'brother'. "Khan, I agree – we _all_ do – that we cannot turn ourselves in to the humans, but if we continue to fight, it'll only be a matter of time before we're all killed or captured anyway!"

"Then what do you suggest, Kati?" Khan asked in a deceptively calm voice. In many ways his tone was even scarier than when the powerful leader was shouting, it was so cold and devoid of any emotion. "That we run? _Hide_? Where do you suggest? There is nowhere to go."

"Yes, there is." Kati refuted, giving him a pointed look. "I know Asha told you about her contact that could get us a spaceship – we could leave, and we'd be safer now than later, while the rest of the world is still scrambling to pull themselves together after the war."

"You would have us go into space." Khan said flatly. "And sleep until it is safe to show our faces once more. Like common criminals."

"Stop being so dramatic." Kati snapped, her eyes flashing with irritation. "Look, think of Asha."

"Don't you dare try to use her against me, Kati." Khan warned, his own blue eyes flashing warningly.

But Kati went on doggedly: "Khan, please just listen to reason. She came so close to being killed by Maltuvis-"

"I stopped him." Khan said stonily, but Kati continued over him: "And recently in Australia-"

"I was there to save her."

"And _again_ in Egypt-"

"I was there."

"And how long will you be there?!" Kai exploded, glaring at Khan with angry and fearful eyes. "How long, before you are too late? We've already lost over fifty _Augments_ , and _thousands_ of humans. What if Asha's next?"

"I would never let that happen." Khan answered flatly, and Kati shouted: "That's what I'm worried about, Khan: what if _you're_ next?! We've _all_ come too close to brushing with death recently, and Khan, I don't want to lose my brother and sister!"

There was a beat of silence as Khan stared at Kati evenly while she panted, her shoulders heaving with emotion as she stared him down.

After a moment, the tension seemed to leave Kati as she finally ran a hand over her face, closing her eyes as she whispered: "I don't want to lose you and Asha the way we lost Daniel and Nadi."

Khan tensed instantly at the mention of their former comrades.

After Maltuvis's death and the fall of his reign, the humans had finally gotten the edge they'd needed to turn the war in their favour in the prior year. Khan's own weakened forces had barely managed to hang on, while the other Augment-ruled nations had soon fallen one by one.

Khan was now the only one left, but… Kati was right. The costs had been high.

The most recent was Daniel, who had been killed only last week in a bombing of their Chinese base when Khan's power there had fallen. And his lover Nadi, who had been one of the Augments in Khan's class back in the day, had become hysterical with grief before finally going rogue and taking on the humans singlehandedly in revenge. She'd taken out a troop of several hundred before she'd finally been taken down and killed three days ago.

And Khan knew, if anything happened to Asha, he would be the same. Nothing short of his own death could stop him from seeking revenge on every single one of the ones responsible and destroying anyone who dared to get in his way.

"Kati? Khan?"

The pair glanced over at the wary voice. Asha stood in the doorway, looking between them with a small frown creasing her forehead as she noted the tension between them.

"Is everything all right?" Asha asked tentatively, glancing at Khan. With the recent outbreaks of attacks and wars, Khan had been less than patient – with everyone. In fact, he was probably close to actually becoming the tyrant that people had always assumed him to be but that he hadn't been before.

The tension and the rising threats to their people had Khan on constant edge, making him volatile and unable to be reasoned with. He even quarreled with Asha; and one of their fiercer arguments had rendered him so angry that, when they'd been abruptly called to a situation in North India, Khan had refused to let any of them help, instead fighting the entire battle singlehandedly.

He'd still won, but Asha refused to argue with him after that, fearing for Khan's life. Otto, too, kept his mouth shut, but Kati was never one to hold back whether for herself or those she cared about - especially if it was for those who she cared about.

"No, it's not." Kati answered now, before Khan could, turning to face the younger woman beseechingly. "Asha, just tell him! I know you agree with me, and that you think our best option is to leave Earth."

Asha hesitated, tensing instantly as she understood the argument that the two had been having before her arrival, while Khan glared at Kati darkly.

"Asha?" He asked evenly, not looking at her; and if she had been anyone else Asha would have flinched at his icy tone.

As it was, she exhaled sharply before saying carefully as she walked over: "It's true, I do think our best option is to leave while we can."

Khan's glare darkened while Kati smiled grimly back in satisfaction. He broke his gaze as a soft hand touched his, and Khan turned to glare darkly into Asha's green eyes instead.

She simply met his gaze evenly as she said firmly: "I'm not going until you do; you know that. It's either both of us, or neither at all."

Khan's jaw clenched while Kati watched grimly. She knew she'd almost got this cinched in a bag now that Khan was being forced to listen.

"Asha! This is for you!" Juliette Savine, their top communications Augment, called as she held up a piece of paper with coded words transcribed onto it.

"Coming." Asha answered, staring at Khan searchingly one more time before she left.

Khan watched her go as she took the message and starting to decode the message that only she and a handful of their team knew how to read. Kati's eyes remained on him as he stared at Asha, the woman waiting patiently for Khan as he deliberated.

Khan's eyes finally flickered back to Kati, and seeing the first signs of wavering in his eyes, Kati pleaded softly: "You know we're right, Khan. Please; if you won't do it for yourself, do it for us. For Asha."

Khan growled, not appreciating Kati's bluntly calculating plea, but he could no longer ignore what he knew in his heart of hearts had been before him since Maltuvis's death.

They could not win if they stayed, and they would all be wiped out before the end of the century if not sooner. He, Khan, would be condemning his people… his family. Khan glanced after Asha one more time and Kati knew from the look in his eyes that she had succeeded at last in convincing him, before he even had to speak.

"Go get Otto back; I'm calling a meeting."

* * *

Things had gone quickly after Khan's order was given.

They made swift plans, going into hiding and acting while the human leaders in the world remained uncertain as to what was happening and where Khan was even based.

Under Khan's orders, his remaining 83 followers shut down all their operations, erasing every trace of their presence and any hints of their plans while Asha, Otto, and Kati prepared them for their escape. Within the week, everything was completed and the crew of Augments were soon lined up and placed into cryogenic stasis aboard the SS Botany Bay.

Inside the spaceship, Khan watched as Kati and Otto - the last two to be placed under - froze over slowly, before turning to look down at Asha.

Asha met his gaze with green eyes filled with determination but also sorrow before she turned back to the only other people left awake in the whole facility: an older, human couple standing beside the two Augments.

"See? Not too difficult." She said bravely as she smiled at the two humans. "It's really simple, actually; it's weird it took humanity so long to discover how to do it."

"Ashley." The man chided while the woman beside him swallowed.

"Sorry – bad time to make jokes?" Asha offered, smiling sadly as the human man shook his head at her before turning his green eyes on the tall Augment standing silently behind the redhead.

"You're _sure_ this will be safe?" The man checked, and Khan answered calmly: "It is the best option to ensure your daughter's safety."

"That doesn't really answer our question." Mrs. Sanders interjected a little sharply, and Asha chided softly: "Mom."

Mrs. Sanders bit her lip, glancing at her daughter as Asha faced both her parents, saying comfortingly: "You know Khan's right – the way things are here now, we'd be killed for sure. Out there, there's still hope."

"I know, but I still say-" Mrs. Sanders began, when her husband lay a hand on her shoulder.

The old woman went quiet instantly at his silent rebuke, while Mr. Sanders told his daughter firmly: "We understand, Ashley. And we'll pray for your happiness; always."

Asha's eyes filled with tears, but she smiled as she nodded.

"Thanks, dad." She managed to get out, and Mrs. Sanders sobbed. Asha reached out to her mother, hugging her gently while Mr. Sanders held his wife's shoulder tightly.

The man turned back on Khan, who met his eyes unflinchingly even as he was struck as he always was by their uncanny resemblance to Asha's. It was obvious whom she'd inherited her bright, fiery eyes from as Mr. Sanders looked at Khan seriously.

"You'll look after her."

It was an order more than a question, but Khan nodded in response anyway.

"With my life." Khan promised, and the human warned sternly: "You'd better. I don't care if you were ruler of a quarter of the Earth or the whole damned universe, Mr. Noonien Singh; if my daughter is hurt because of you, I will hunt you down even from beyond the grave."

"Dad." Asha sighed as she let go of her mother, but Mrs. Sanders was nodding with her husband, wiping her eyes as she turned to Khan and added with similar ferocity: "We both will."

"Mom, dad." Asha interjected. "You don't have to worry – I can take care of myself. And I promise I'll be fine; I'm your daughter, remember?"

She smiled, and Mr. Sanders answered firmly: "How could I ever forget? My little girl."

His voice caught at the end, and Ashley's eyes were suspiciously bright as she hugged her father as well. Khan observed silently as Mr. Sanders's hands trembled just slightly as he held his daughter close for a moment before he let go and pushed her towards Khan.

"Now, you'd best be off." He said in an attempt at a brave face.

Mrs. Sanders was trying her best to also hold back tears as she nodded, saying in a thick voice: "Don't want to miss your flight; right, dear?"

Asha laughed, though it caught in her throat, before she looked up at Khan. He nodded once, and Asha glanced back at her parents as she stepped into one of the two remaining cryotubes.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad. I love you both." She whispered, and her mother sobbed again even as her father waved bravely.

Khan stepped forward, personally seeing to Asha's freezing, and she caught his eyes as he slid her tube shut.

"See you when I wake?" She asked in an attempt at levity, and Khan smiled gently for her.

"Of course." He promised, and she smiled back at him.

"Love you too, Khan." She murmured, and Khan nodded as Asha closed her eyes, leaning her head back as the cryostasis started. Soon, she was sleeping peacefully with the rest of their crew, and Khan turned stoically back to her parents as Asha's mother broke down in tears while her father rubbed his wife's shoulder comfortingly, his own silent tears spilling over at last.

"If you wouldn't mind." Khan requested quietly, and Mr. Sanders nodded.

Stepping forward, the human man took position by the last remaining cryotube, when Khan said suddenly: "There is one thing you should know."

Mr. Sanders glanced at the younger male and Khan looked him right in the eye. It should have been unnerving, but Asha's father felt a sense of relief wash over him as Khan said to the two humans with steely determination: "I will protect Asha and ensure her happiness when we wake up, if it is the last thing I do."

"That's quite the promise." Mr. Sanders answered slowly, his green eyes piercing Khan's blue ones. "I hope you'll keep that… Khan."

Khan just jerked his head once in a nod, as Mrs. Sanders said softly and sincerely: "Thank you, Khan. And I'm sorry… for things before."

Khan glanced at the woman for just a moment. With her red hair, streaked with grey, and her small stature, the woman looked very like Asha. Except for her facial features, which Khan's woman had clearly inherited from her father.

"No; thank _you_." Khan said abruptly, and Mrs. Sanders frowned slightly in confusion.

Khan paused for a fraction of a second; he rarely ever, even to Kati or Otto, spoke about personal matters, least of all honestly. However, he recognized the need that the two humans before him had for reassurance as they were forced to let go of their most precious and only daughter.

So, the Augment made one exception as he clarified, looking at the two humans as he spoke with uncharacteristic sincerity: "For bringing Asha into this world. And _I_ am sorry – for taking her away from you."

Mrs. Sanders gave him a long look, a pensive expression on his face before she nodded.

"And thank you," her husband added quietly, "for looking out for her when we can't."

Feeling very uncomfortable with all the personal talk, Khan just nodded once before finally stepping inside the cryotube. Khan watched momentarily as Mr. Sanders quietly closed the tube and began the cryostasis process before he also closed his eyes and joined his crew in their deep sleep.

And the Sanders exited the SS Botany Bay, standing in the bay to watch with sorrowful eyes as – with the final press of a button from Mr. Sanders – the SS Botany Bay took off into space, carrying its sleeping crew far, far away.


	15. Split Ends

_Year 2259_

"NO!"

Jim winced, and Carol and Scotty both physically flinched at the raw agony in the two Aguments' voices, their joint screams ringing loud and clear even over the Vengeance's shrill alarms.

Asha appeared to have gone into momentary shock, staring at the screen where her whole family had just been blown up before her very eyes. Khan, however, reacted more violently.

"Target Enterprise!" Khan snarled viciously, and Jim's jaw dropped.

"Weapons compromised." The computer replied, but Khan snapped: "Target Enterprise!"

"Khan, wait!" Jim shouted in alarm, while Scotty said hastily: "Now, wait just a minute-"

"Khan, Asha, please-" Jim went on, but Khan didn't even budge and Asha…

Jim's blood ran cold when the redhead turned to face him; and for the first time since he'd met her, Jim Kirk realized that Asha Sanders was without a doubt an Augment. He'd found she could be kind, warm, and even charming; but now, he could see all too clearly the formidable warrior she must have been once.

Asha's green eyes were filled with a bright and burning fire, her expression filled with grief but also a terrifying anger. It almost matched the expression on Khan's face; but while the male Augment's face was contorted with fury the female's face was drawn tight and clenched.

And the instant Jim saw her face, he knew. Hers was not the face of a girlfriend, or even family member; it was the face of a soldier awaiting the signal from her commanding officer. There was no negotiating with this person.

"Khan, please, it wasn't us! You know it couldn't be us!" Jim cried, glancing between the enraged Augment and the Vengeance's screen where they could see the damaged controls working to point the Vengeance's weapons at the crippled Enterprise.

"No, it wasn't you; it was the former head of _your_ Starfleet." Khan snarled, his eyes narrowed into slits. "For one whole year, your Starfleet kept me under a leash by using my family as hostage; and now, they are dead. So let me respond in kind."

Khan stood at his full height, the anger and grief almost radiating off of his impressive person as he declared: "I will rip every single one of you and Marcus's _precious_ Starfleet into pieces!"

"Khan, no-!" Jim begged, while Asha stepped up stoically behind her lover and leader, taking his second-in-command position as she stared at Jim without sympathy.

"Wait-!" Scotty added, raising his hands in alarm, when Spock's voice called urgently across the comms as he managed to regain their connection after the explosions: "Captain! Jim, is everything all right? Is anyone hurt?"

"Spock, the torpedoes were shot and now Khan's about to blow up the Enterprise!" Jim yelled back warningly, and Asha's eyes flashed with anger while Khan took a menacing step towards the blonde man.

"Targeting Enterprise. Confirm order." The computer announced, and Jim yelled: "NO!"

But neither Khan nor Asha were moved, as Khan began: "Confir-"

"Khan, if you want what is best for your crew, I would recommend you desist from such action immediately." Spock's voice called.

Jim and Scotty shot the comms incredulous looks at Spock's terrible timing, while Khan bared his teeth in utter fury.

"Say goodbye, Mr. Spock." Khan spat, his voice actually trembling with anger while Jim's eyes went wide in alarm.

Asha however had paused, a frown appearing on her face. Even in her anger, she wasn't immune to the knowledge that - while Spock was, apparently often, insensitive - he was far from illogical. So why had he said…?

Her mouth then dropped open – as did all of theirs – when Spock interrupted monotonously: "The _torpedoes_ are yours, Khan."

For a moment, there was utter silence in the Vengeance bridge as Spock's words sank in. And then, as everyone grasped the Vulcan's meaning, they all erupted.

" _You *******._ " Khan swore in Hindi, while Asha's closed in disbelief and relief, and Jim breathed: "Jesus, Spock, you son of a bi-"

"Way to go, Spocky!" Scotty cheered over Jim, while Carol gasped: "I don't believe it!"

"Captain?" Spock's voice called warily, and Jim called back tiredly: "Hang on."

The blonde Captain then turned warily to the two Augments, who remained stonily in the centre of the bridge. Khan's face was twisted as though he seemed unable to decide whether he was more angry or more relieved at Spock's revelation, while Asha's legs apparently had given up on her as the redhead sat on the edge of the ledge to the Captain's chair platform.

"So… you two okay?" Jim asked cautiously, wincing when Khan gave him a glare. If looks could kill… He'd have been dead ten times over today.

Asha meanwhile let out a deep breath, her entire body sagging as she bit out: "Do we look okay, Kirk? I thought my whole family was dead for a moment there – would _you_ be okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." Jim admitted, wincing again as Khan continued to give him a withering look. "It's just…"

"We're crashing." Scotty interjected, pointing at the screen.

They all looked over to see that, just as Scotty had pointed out, the Vengeance was starting to tilt, the warning alarms still blaring loudly all around them. Not only that…

"The Enterprise!" Carol gasped, and Asha called sharply: "Khan!"

"Counter order to target Enterprise!" Khan ordered instantly, and the Vengeance instantly desisted from almost firing on the other ship where his crew still remained aboard. "Vengeance, status report."

"Ship failing, sir." The computerized voice replied instantly as images of the spaceship's plans popped up onto the screen for them to see. "Engines at critical 20%, and dropping."

"We'll end up crashing back on Earth." Asha muttered as she stood up beside Khan once more, and Jim added worriedly: "So will the Enterprise."

He gestured to his damaged ship as it, too, began to tilt dangerously on the screen in a similar manner to the Vengeance.

"It looks like the ship's emergency power's at less than 20% there, too." Scotty noted, and Jim turned to Khan and Asha.

"Look, I know things have changed." He said urgently, staring at the two Augments pleadingly. "But I meant what I said about giving you your crew back safely – and if you two are still willing to make a compromise, we can save both our crews."

Khan's eyes were narrowed once more, his lips pursed tightly, but unlike before there was none of his wariness in his manner – instead, he appeared to be thinking.

Asha had a similar expression on her face, having fully calmed down after her sharp anger, and she said with a glance at Khan: "If we get over onto the Enterprise, would we still be able to fix it?"

"If we could reroute the emergency power from the warp core." Scotty piped up, and Khan agreed guardedly: "Even with the damage, the Enterprise would be able to keep adrift if the warp core is in sufficient working order."

"But the Vengeance?" Asha checked, and Khan confirmed grimly: "The engines and stabilizers are too damaged – there is nothing we can do."

"Okay, so we all scurry over to the Enterprise; the Vengeance has enough power to transport us. You still help us, and we all live anyway. Easy." Scotty suggested, his tone clearly suggesting he saw no other problem with his idea.

"Then why do I hear a but coming?" Jim asked, looking at the two Augments pointedly.

Khan was frowning, still in thought, while Asha nodded as she pointed out: "The Vengeance will free-fall onto Earth – once it hits the atmosphere, it'll start to burn and once the Earth's gravity kicks in, it'll also gain momentum. Basically, it'll be no different than a meteorite – a really _big_ meteorite."

"If it falls on a city, it could obliterate the whole town." Carol realized, and Asha nodded.

"Okay, not easy." Scotty muttered, when Jim interrupted: "What if someone tried to maneuver the Vengeance as it's crashing? Stop it from landing on people?"

"Are you volunteering, Captain?" Khan asked, a touch of sarcasm in his tone.

But Jim remained firm as he answered, staring right into Khan's blue eyes: "If I have to, I will. I'd do anything for my family as well, Khan."

Khan raised a slight brow, looking mildly impressed by Jim's declaration, but Asha shook her head.

"You'd never survive the crash." Asha pointed out. "But," she glanced at Khan again, "we could."

Jim paused, weighing the implied offer carefully in his mind. Khan appeared to be doing something similar as he looked down at Asha while she looked up at him, the pair conversing silently.

Carol and Scotty watched uneasily, waiting on bated breath as with every second both spaceships threatened to fall out of the sky and into Earth's atmosphere.

"Asha, you take Kirk and his officers back to the Enterprise." Khan ordered suddenly, making Jim frown while Asha pursed her lips. "Aid them in stabilizing the ship, and ensure our crew remains safe in their hands. Kirk, I am trusting you to uphold your end of our initial agreement – do _not_ make me regret that."

"Yeah, yeah." Jim scowled, offended at the lack of faith. "But, what are you going to do?"

"I will attempt to steer the Vengeance into an ocean, away from civilization." Khan answered as though it were obvious. Which, to Asha, it was.

Jim however, was uncertain, but before he could argue Khan cut across him as he reminded: "We have very little time, Kirk – either you can go _now_ and save both our crews, or I will gladly let you 'volunteer' to take my place and _I_ will go save my crew with Asha."

"And while I have no _real_ objection to that plan," Asha added, "I do think I'd prefer if we _all_ lived through this endeavor."

Jim paused, but he couldn't argue and Scotty added urgently: "Captain, we've really got to get going."

"Right." He muttered, before looking at Khan.

"You're certain about this?" He asked, and Khan answered a little scathingly: "Don't worry about me, _Captain_. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Right." Jim muttered again, almost rolling his eyes. He was still hesitant to trust Khan, but at least if all else failed he still had Khan's crew as a last bargaining chip… as long as Asha didn't stab him in the back.

Jim paused, however, when he spotted Asha furtively taking Khan's hand into her own, squeezing it as though she needed some reassurance.

Khan glanced at her, and – seeing Jim watching them – he murmured in Hindi: " _I'll be all right, my love._ "

" _I don't doubt it._ " She returned in her slightly accented Hindi. " _But it doesn't stop me worrying. Like I know you're worried about me, and our family._ "

Khan simply pressed a soft kiss to the side of Asha's head, ignoring the Enterprise crew's surprised looks, as he murmured softly into Asha's soft red hair: "Be safe until we meet again."

"Always." Asha answered as she let go first, taking a step back. There was no longer any time.

Before any of the others could speak, Khan had pressed a button and – in a swirl of light – the four others in the bridge disappeared. Asha kept her green eyes fixed on Khan's ice blue ones as she was transported away, and Khan too only watched her as she disappeared, leaving him alone once more on the Vengeance.

* * *

 _Year 1988_

Kati raised a brow, her lips twitching slightly in amusement as she stared while Khan scowled at the paper before him.

"If you have something you want to say, spit it out." Khan finally growled, looking up from the report he'd been trying to read to shoot his 'sister' an irritable look.

Kati's amusement only grew, as did the sly smile that spread across her face, and Khan's scowl deepened while Kati said with assumed innocence: "What's the matter, brother _dear_? Is something weighing on your conscious to make you so sensitive to your _dear_ sister's attentions?"

"Dear sister, indeed." Khan scoffed sarcastically.

"Hm, did I hit the mark?" Kati asked with feigned surprise, hiding her amusement behind a dramatic expression of concern. "Oh dear, but I didn't mean to-"

"Kati." Khan cut in sharply, his tone warning, and Kati finally laughed.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized, waving her hands at her brother between her gales of laughter while Khan glared at his sister. "It's just… I can't believe it."

"Kati, I'm only going to say this once: get out." Khan bit out, but Kati just pulled a pout as she drawled: "Aw, but, Khan~."

"Kati." Khan's eyes had narrowed dangerously, and Kati sniffed: "You're no fun."

But even as she spoke, the black-haired female was already jumping to her feet, moving across Khan's office towards the door as she made to leave.

Still, it didn't keep her from being quiet as she called over her shoulder: "I have no idea what Asha sees in you sometimes; though I suppose you caving to do what she wants all the time, _does_ give you brownie points with her."

Khan threw the letter opener on his desk at his sister's head – luckily, Kati had reached the door and, anticipating the assault, she quickly slammed the door shut behind her, letting the metal blade imbed itself into the wood instead of her skull.

"Temper, temper, brother dear!" Kati laughed from behind the door as she walked away, leaving Khan to scowl at the letter opener where it was still vibrating from the force of the impact of hitting the door.

If it had been anyone but Kati… She loved to tease him too much. And it certainly wasn't helping that he was feeding her with fuel for her teasing.

Khan sighed, glancing back down at the report he'd discarded on his desk.

The document was, coincidentally, from Otto as the Augment reported back on his biweekly surveillance of Khan's territories across Asia. With almost a fifth of the world's population under his iron reign, Khan took precautions to ensure his territories were secured both externally and internally. After all, it hadn't been even five years since he'd expanded his control, and he'd already fended off invaders and dealt with humans trying to stage uprisings against his rule.

Khan had heard of several similar occurrences in other Augment-ruled states; in fact, the Augment ruling what had once been Australia was on the verge of losing his position and most likely his life. Khan was keeping a _very_ close eye on that situation – after all, it could be the perfect opportunity for his own troops if Australia's rule fell.

Maltuvis, on the other hand, ruled his lands in Central with force to keep his subjects quiet out of fear. From Armando's reports on the situations there, Khan gathered that mass genocide usually followed wherever Maltuvis extended his rule, and it was almost every other day when a human and his family in Maltuvis's lands were executed for some suspected treason or other.

Truth be told, Khan did see the appeal and wisdom in Maltuvis's choice of reign. Even now, Khan still didn't really consider regular humans to be worth his time; and it would be much easier to control his people if they were terrified of his mere presence rather than wary of his wrath.

It would be, if it weren't for Asha.

Khan sighed again, leaving the papers on his desk as he leant back, gazing unseeingly up at the ceiling. He knew some Augments would think him weak; and even he wondered if he _was_ going soft with Asha around. It was unbelievable even to himself sometimes just how much the redheaded woman could influence him.

He could just picture what an Augment like Maltuvis would think if he ever found out that the reason for Khan's fair rule and "generosity" (Kati's words, not his) towards the people he conquered was because of Asha.

Well, it wasn't _entirely_ because of her –Asha had never told him to do anything; never except for that one time she'd asked for his promise.

And yet, it _was_ because of her that Khan had changed: because he loved her. And she _had_ to love her human parents; had to retain a general softness for humans. If she'd just distanced herself from the weaker race she'd once been a part of…

But, Khan knew deep down inside that despite some inconveniences, he loved Asha all the more for her "weakness".

Because it wasn't weakness at all; and she'd shown him that there was strength inside even the physically weak.

Her respect for people – Augments and humans alike – was born from her innate ability to see the best in people, and she was never disillusioned when faced with cold reality. After all, even if she hated fighting, she did what she had to, to keep herself and their comrades alive during battles.

"Khan?"

Speaking of.

Khan looked over as Asha walked into his office, her head cocked questioningly at him.

"Is everything all right?" Asha questioned, her green eyes flickering over to the papers on his desk before looking back at him in concern. It brought a small smile onto Khan's face, even as the Augment shook his head in response.

"It's nothing." Khan replied, and Asha raised a skeptical brow.

But Khan just took her hand, drawing her closer and leaning down to kiss her softly, and Asha let the topic drop as she kissed him back with a small sigh.

And Khan knew he could never really regret having ordered a fair rule over his territories. He would never tell her so, but Khan would always do anything to keep Asha at his side.

And if it took maintaining equality between the humans and Augments under his rule to dissipate Asha's reluctance in joining an Augment's rule over human lands, Khan was more than willing to pay the small price of arrogant comfort in exchange for the warmth that Asha brought into his life and heart.


	16. Crashing

_Year 2259_

The instant they landed back on the Enterprise, Asha was moving.

"How'd Khan manage to get us in Engineering?" Scotty wondered, somewhat impressed, while Jim ran over to the Engineering coms desk.

"Scotty, get Dr. Marcus somewhere safe!" Jim ordered, and Scotty moved hastily to prop Carol up as she lay unable to get up with her broken leg. To her credit, she made no protest as Scotty helped her up and moved her to the Engineering command chair, even though she had to be in an incredible amount of pain.

"Spock! You there?" Jim called, and Spock's voice replied instantly: "Captain? Why-?"

"I'll explain later – right now, you've got to keep the ship from falling." Jim interrupted urgently.

"I'm not sure we'll be able to, Captain." Spock admitted grimly. "The engines-"

"Yeah, we've gathered." Jim interrupted as they felt the whole ship shudder, clearly starting its fall towards Earth. "Spock, you do whatever you can to divert any remaining power to the stabilizers. We'll get the power back on."

"Yes, sir." Spock replied, before adding suddenly: "And Jim? Be careful."

"I'll try." Jim answered, before he cut off just as a familiar voice called: "Captain!"

"Chekov!" Jim said in relief, turning to meet the young navigator and temporary chief engineer during Scotty's absence.

"Captain," the young man said anxiously in his thick Russian accent as he ran up to Jim, "there is not much we can do, Captain-"

"We've got it, Chekov, don't worry." Jim began, but Scotty cut in as he returned, after strapping Carol into the Engineering command chair securely: "Even if we get the warp core online, we've still got to redirect the power."

"He's right, Captain." Chekov agreed unhappily, and Jim asked, confused: "What are you talking about?"

"Someone has to hit the manual override, um," Scotty turned to Chekov as he continued quickly, "laddie, there's a, a-"

"There should be a switch." Asha finished for him as she reappeared beside Jim, making them all jump.

"Where did you come from?" Scotty cried, holding a hand over his heart, but she said sharply: "We're on less than 15% power; move it! Switch!"

"Behind the deflector dish!" Chekov realized, and he ran off as he shouted back at them: "I'll flip the switch!"

"Hurry, Chekov!" Jim called after him as they felt the ship tilt some more.

Asha turned to Jim as she said: "I've fixed all the wires I can on your damaged warp core, but something's wrong – and I just don't have the knowledge to know what it could be."

"Oh, er, here, let me help." Scotty said quickly as he darted towards the core, and Jim met Asha's eyes before she turned and started following Scotty.

"Asha!"

Asha glanced back, and Jim said seriously: "Thank you for doing this."

Asha met his gaze for a moment, before she turned and said as she hurried after Scotty once more: "Thank me when we make it out of this, Captain."

Asha hurried off to where Scotty was yelling, going to help him as best as she could with both her strength and intellect while Jim glanced around at his damaged ship, praying that Asha was right and they would make it out of this alive.

* * *

 _Aboard the Vengeance_

Khan's eyes narrowed as the Vengeance began to fall through Earth's atmosphere. So far, the ship was holding and he still had minimal control over its engines – though, it wouldn't be too much longer. Especially now that the ship was being overheated even further thanks to the Earth's gravitational pull dragging it through the atmosphere.

The ship jerked violently, and Khan stumbled before glancing up at the screen to see that part of the left hull and the attached fin that aided in the ship's balance and movement, had been torn off as he'd fallen deeper into Earth's atmosphere.

"Shit." He bit out under his breath. This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

 _Year 1987_

"Why won't you admit it?"

Khan closed his eyes, trying to ignore his sister but Kati was not one to be ignored.

"Khan, I'm being serious." She insisted. "And I'm saying it because I care about you."

"No, you just want another thing to irritate me with." Khan snapped irritably, and Kati raised a brow.

"Wow, someone's _frustrated_." She said back, and Khan shot her another unamused look.

"What?" Kati asked, feigning innocence and Khan massaged his temples as he said distinctly: "Kati. Leave. It."

"No."

Khan ground his teeth, but Kati suddenly sat herself down in front of his desk as she said seriously: "Khan, I'm saying this because I care about both of you, and you're being frankly ridiculous. _Why_ won't you tell Asha how you _obviously_ feel?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Khan answered with a straight face but Kati warned: "Don't you dare lie to me, Khan Noonien Singh. I've known you my whole life and I know when you are lying – even if it's to yourself."

"Kati-" Khan bit out, but she said impatiently: "What's so wrong about it? Rivera and MacPherson are dating, no problem. It's not uncommon anymore-"

"That isn't the problem." Khan finally snapped, and Kati frowned.

"Then what is it?" Kati demanded, but Khan turned his head away sharply, his jaw clenched tightly. Kati examined him for a long moment before she raised a brow.

"Oh… I think I see it now."

Khan shot his sister another warning look, but Kati ignored it as always as she said with a hint of amusement: "Wow. I'm proud of you brother. You actually _do_ have a spark of decency as a gentleman."

"Kati." Khan warned, but she just chuckled as she shook her head.

"Asha's almost eighteen." Kati pointed out, and Khan replied curtly: "But she is not yet."

"So? You know she loves you back." Kati pointed out, but Khan just stood up as he answered: "She is still a minor."

"Hm." Was all Kati said as Khan walked out of the office, leaving his sister to sit and ponder.

* * *

 _Year 2259_

 _Aboard the Enterprise_

Asha slammed the hull on the engines back into place, finishing with what repair work they could manage but needed to get done if they were going to make it out of this mess alive.

"Er, lassie." Scotty began, and Asha glanced at him questioningly. "I just have a wee question – and seeing as we might die in the foreseeable future, I was really hoping you might, you know, answer me, and not-"

"What is it, Mr. Scotty?" Asha interrupted, wanting him to get to the point.

"Well, I was wondering what you said to Khan earlier that made him help us." Scotty explained. "Jim said you spoke a strange language-"

"Hindi."

"Pardon?" Scotty asked, looking at Asha in confusion as the young woman packed away all the tools she'd used quickly, tucking them away in case they went flying away when the Enterprise tilted.

"We spoke in Hindi." Asha explained softly as she worked. "It was the language of Khan's birthplace, and he taught it to me."

"Oh, er, that's nice… and romantic." Scotty muttered, not sure how else to respond, before he returned to his original question as he asked: "But you said something in 'Hindi' and it was only then that Khan agreed to help us. Can you tell me what you said? You know, in case I ever need to use it – maybe on the Captain, when _he's_ being unreasonable."

Asha had gone quiet for a bit, and Scotty wondered if he'd maybe said something he shouldn't have.

But before he could open his mouth to say something – anything – Asha said quietly: "I said to him, 'they remind me of our crew, Khan. They're a family too'."

Scotty started, staring at her, while Asha finished as she closed the tool cabinet door: "Our crew is our family, Mr. Scotty. More than that, they're all we have left. Khan understands that as well as I do, so he agreed to help."

She looked up at him, fixing him with those brilliant green eyes as she said: "So, I hope I don't have to regret getting Khan to help you, Mr. Scotty."

Scotty didn't know how to respond to that, but luckily it appeared Asha didn't need a reply as she turned and headed back to where Jim was monitoring the engines from the console.

"Scotty, what does this mean?" Jim yelled as he stared at the beeping Engineering main console screen.

Asha peered over his shoulder, just as Scotty ran up an also took a look at the screen, which was red and flashing the message: 'Core Misaligned. Danger.'.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Scotty cried, and Jim demanded: "What?"

"The housings are misaligned," Scotty explained, "there's no way we can redirect the power."

The trio froze for a moment, and Asha and Jim slowly exchanged looks as Scotty said helplessly: "The ship's dead, sir. She's gone."

"No," Jim answered slowly, "she's not."

He turned abruptly, and began to run off, while Asha followed him instantly as she called after him: "Is there a way we can realign the core?"

"Yeah; it's just not going to be pretty!" Jim shouted back as he ran towards the very centre of the room, while Scotty ran after them yelling: "Wait, Jim. If we go in there, we'll die."

Jim ignored the other man while Asha's eyes narrowed as Scotty cried desperately: "Do you hear me? The radiation will kill us. Will you listen to me?"

It was clear Jim wasn't going to, as the young Captain stopped before a sealed door, marked with the universal – apparently literally – code for radiation.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scotty shouted as he ran up behind Asha, the young woman pausing to watch Jim silently as the Captain began punching in buttons on the door's lock.

"I'm opening the door." Jim replied to Scotty grimly without even looking up. "I'm going in."

"That door is to stop us to get irradiated." Scotty argued as he waved his hand at said core door. "We would be dead before we made the climb!"

"You two would – I wouldn't."

* * *

 _Year 1987_

"Khan?" Asha asked as she walked into the older Augment's office. "What is it?"

Khan raised his head from where he'd been looking over some documents, and he frowned.

"What is what?" He asked, puzzled, and Asha cocked her head as she said expectantly: "You called for me, didn't you? What do you need so late in the night?"

"I didn't-" Khan broke off abruptly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Khan?" Asha asked, confused now, when he suddenly asked: "Did Kati send you?"

"Yeah, why?" Asha asked, and Khan closed his eyes.

He was going to kill her. He was going to kill his meddlesome sister; this was going too far.

"Khan?"

He opened his eyes to see Asha frowning at him worriedly as she asked: "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He grunted, and she noted dryly: "You don't seem fine. You seem really irritated; what did Kati do?"

"Nothing." Khan sighed as he glanced at the clock on his desk. It was almost midnight already.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong," Asha sighed as she made to turn and leave, "but if you're fighting with Kati again, just apologize. You know she can be unbearable when she's at odds with you-"

Asha broke off in surprise as Khan was suddenly behind her, his hand laying over hers on the doorknob. Asha's heartbeat increased a little at the close contact, feeling his breath on her hair as he stood so close his chest was almost touching her back.

"Khan?" Asha asked carefully, trying to keep her tone neutral to hide how she'd suddenly seemed to forget how to breathe.

"I'm not fighting with Kati." Khan murmured, and Asha swallowed.

"Oh?" She asked, her voice a little strained as her heart hammered in her chest while Khan's breath wafted over the top of her head as he went on: "Though we might after this."

"After what-?" Asha asked confused, when Khan suddenly yanked her away from the door as he simultaneously locked it.

"Khan?" Asha asked in confusion as he pulled her to the other side of the office, and Khan shushed her: "Sh."

"What is it?" Asha asked in a quieter voice, bewildered as she glanced between Khan and the office door.

"Kati was hiding on the other side." Khan explained in a whisper, and Asha frowned.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She hadn't heard Kati at all, and even if her ears were a little weaker than Khan's, she should have been able to pick up on it if there had been any sound.

"Positive." Khan answered, still speaking softly. "I'd guess she's probably been hiding there since you came in."

"Why?" Asha wondered, and Khan glanced at the clock.

"Probably because she wanted to eavesdrop on this, perverted girl as she is." He replied, and before Asha could let his words fully sink in, Khan had leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Asha froze as Khan kissed her, her eyes going wide with shock. It wasn't a long kiss, and Khan broke the sweet little kiss quickly as he leant back again with a smirk while Asha gawked at him.

"What was that for?" Asha asked, her voice sounding a little high, and Khan's smile widened.

"Happy birthday, Asha."

Asha blinked, before glancing at the clock on Khan's desk to see it was indeed passed midnight and so officially her birthday.

"Um, okay, thanks…?" Asha began, but Khan's smile just widened as he leant in close to her face again.

"Woah, hang on." Asha stammered, starting to back away, and Khan teased: "Scared?"

"More like, why are you doing this?" Asha squeaked, as Khan's hands wrapped around her waist, trapping her against him, and Khan grinned.

"Well, it wasn't how I planned it to go." He admitted quietly. "But, I'm doing 'this', Asha," his gaze softened, "because I love you."

Asha blinked, staring at him as his words sank in, before she went bright red with embarrassment and a little bit of happiness.

"What-?!" She began, when Khan leant in to kiss her again.

"Your answer?" He asked as he broke off from their second kiss, and Asha smiled.

"I love you, too, obviously Khan." Asha answered, her own smile widening as she saw the way Khan's eyes lit up at her words.

He bent his head to kiss her again, which she responded to enthusiastically, while outside the office Kati cursed Khan for figuring things out. It had been the one in a million chances to hear Khan actually say the words 'I love you', and she had missed it.

"Damn you, Khan." Kati muttered as she walked off to let the new couple inside have some real privacy. "Well, I hope you two find happiness, you idiot."


	17. Fight

_Year 2259_

 _Aboard the Enterprise_

The pair stopped – even Jim – and turned to stare at the redhead who had spoken.

"Are you crazy, lassie?" Scotty yelped, while Jim answered firmly: "I am Captain, the Enterprise is my responsibility, and-"

"And it would be your noble duty to die saving your ship and your crew." Asha said dismissively, before saying seriously: "Look, I understand you feel it is your job to do, but I can get up there alive. So stop wasting time being a pointless hero, and let go through that door."

Jim stared at her while Scotty glanced between them anxiously and uncertainly.

"Would Khan approve of you going in?" Jim asked seriously, and Asha snorted.

"Of course not."

Jim tensed, about to open his mouth to respond, but Asha continued dismissively: "He'd go in himself rather than risk me getting hurt; however, it's a different argument there because Khan is an Augment as well."

Jim hesitated, but Asha said seriously once more: "We don't have time for this, Captain. Are you going to let me in, or do we have to do this the hard way?"

Jim exhaled sharply, before he ordered: "Scotty, you keep your eye on that screen and you keep me informed."

"Ah, right." Scotty said hastily as he ran back towards the monitor while Jim fixed Asha with a firm look and a stern finger as he said: "Asha, you let me know the second it becomes too much; if you don't, I'll pull you out anyway and finish the job myself."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Asha deadpanned, before being serious as she said: "Don't worry, Captain. I won't let you down."

"I'm going to regret this." Jim sighed as he punched the last key into the door lock.

The doors hissed as the seal on the locks released, and Jim nodded at her. Asha quickly opened and then closed the door as she slipped inside, sealing the door behind her so that the radiation wouldn't escape, before she turned and began to make the steep climb through towards the core.

* * *

 _Aboard the Vengeance_

Khan grit his teeth as he wrestled with the controls of the Vengeance, trying to prolong the descent, and decrease the speed at which it would fall through the Earth's atmosphere. He had to survive this; and he had to pray Asha and his crew made it through on the Enterprise as well.

There may have once been a time in his early childhood when he thought he didn't need anyone else; and there was once a time when he tried to tell himself that he didn't need Asha to live his life.

But that hadn't been true, even then, and he knew that fact even better now. A life without Asha was not a life worth living - the past year alone had been painful proof. And he had no intention of repeating that experience, if he had any say in it.

* * *

 _Year 1986_

Khan stood staring emotionlessly down from his balcony at the city below, the lights twinkling as they lit up the inky blackness of the night while the humans bustled about below like ants in an anthill.

' _A very apt metaphor._ ' He thought sourly as he took another sip of brandy, the ice chips inside clinking gently inside his glass. ' _They are as weak; as easily crushed. If only-_ '

He cut his thoughts off there quickly – it was best not to go there.

Instead, he continued to observe the world of humans far below from his penthouse in the centre of London.

It hadn't taken him very long at all to acquire the connections and power to start building his fortunes. His superior intellect gave him too much of an advantage; and together with the rest of his people, his _team_ , from the Chrysalis facility, it was too easy to get into high positions in society.

Though why he'd picked _London_ as his first choice to buy a place to live…

Kati had been surprised when he'd abruptly informed her of his decision to move just a little over six months after they'd freed themselves from the scientists behind the Chrysalis Project.

Yet he suspected she was more surprised at the suddenness of the announcement than at what should have been his rather unexpected choice. Otto too, had accepted Khan's decision without any questions – which should have disturbed Khan.

Unfortunately, he had a sneaking suspicion that his two closest comrades knew exactly why he'd chosen London as his first 'home away from home', even though he'd never stated any desire to live there before. It hadn't been like he disliked London, far from it, but neither had he had a particular preference for the place.

That is, until he'd met Asha.

The moment Asha had been freed from the scientists' clutches, she'd bought the first plane ticket she could to return home to her real family, the family who had still been searching for their missing daughter despite over four years of no results.

A Londoner, born and bred, Asha had spoken often of her home during the time she'd been held captive in the Chrysalis Project. And the moment

But whenever Asha had mentioned London prior to that, she'd had such affection and longing in her tone that Khan had wondered just what was so special about the city for her to miss it so terribly.

Or, at least, that was what he told himself was the reason he'd bought the expensive but luxurious penthouse he was currently residing in. It had nothing, he told himself firmly, to do with the certain redhead in question.

Just like his current foul mood had nothing to do with Asha.

Khan scowled into his drink. It wasn't like he missed her; that was absurd. She was only half a city away from where he currently was – if he wanted, he could see her any time he wanted. Those miserable weaklings she called parents could stuff a sock in it…

Khan threw back the last of the brandy, setting the glass back down with almost painful precision as he fought the loathing that threatened to consume him.

 _Earlier that day_

Khan sat, irritated, on the sitting room sofa in Asha's family home.

It was already a month since he'd arrived in London, surprising Asha – though she'd greeted him ecstatically, even after he'd shown up unexpectedly on her doorstep the day after he'd moved into his penthouse – and she had been the _only_ highlight in that same amount of time.

Granted, that wasn't very strange since she'd always held a somewhat special soft spot in his heart – if he had one – but the problem was that there was _nothing_ else worth having come to London. In fact, in some ways it was worse here where her parents were constantly hovering over her and throwing him disapproving looks.

To top it off, they clearly didn't understand what their daughter had meant when she said Augments had superior senses; that, or they _wanted_ him to hear all their comments. Like now.

"But dear," Asha's mother was saying to her daughter in the kitchen as they 'prepared' lunch for the family and their guest, "I still don't approve of you fraternizing with that man."

Asha said something, much more quietly – _she_ knew Khan could hear everything and was clearly uncomfortable with that – and her mother scoffed.

"So? Twenty-one is still an adult, and he should know better than to be loitering a young girl-"

"Mom!" Asha's voice cut across her mother's, clearly aggravated and defensive for her leader and friend. "I'm seventeen! Besides, Khan isn't like that-"

"Of course he is." Her mother snapped.

Khan forced himself to relax his fist, counting to ten in his head as he tried to maintain calm, while Asha's father added in a more neutral tone: "Your mother and I are just worried about you, Ashley. Mr. Noonien Singh does seem rather…"

"He's just like all other men at that age," her mother interjected again, "except dangerous as well!"

"Mom, I told you; Khan looked out for me while I was captured, and-"

"He's not human!" Her mother interjected sharply. "He's something else, something dangerous, and not natural, and I don't want you to be hurt because of that."

"Mom, you do realize that I'm also an Augment, right?" Asha's voice sounded annoyed, and Khan really hoped she would tell her mother to shut up. Or even better yet, that Asha would finally see that he was right – humans were weak and didn't deserve people like her. Though he doubted it; despite how it seemed sometimes (read, now) he knew she had a close and loving relationship with her parents.

She cared what they thought and how they felt. It was the only reason Khan even bothered to come by her house sometimes (Asha's wish for him to have the chance to get along with her parents, though it had failed every time – not that Khan really helped), and why he had yet to unleash his irritation on two humans currently badmouthing him.

"You're our daughter." Asha's father was saying, while her mother added: "You're human; he _isn't._ "

"Mom, I'm _not_ human." Asha argued, and Khan closed his eyes before he snapped them open as Asha's father placated: "What your mother meant is, you are still part human, with a heart and feelings. Whereas, it's hard to say he's even, well…"

"He's not what?" Asha's voice was deadly, and Khan's eyes narrowed as her mother said impatiently: "A person!"

"Mom!" Asha sounded aghast while Khan's hand fisted once more, and her father said with a sigh: "Ashley, it's just… even now, when we've seen him, he seems more like a cold machine than a humane person."

"You also told us he killed a man." Her mother added grimly.

"If I'd known it would come back to bite me like this, I wouldn't have told you about that." Asha retorted. "He did it to free us; it's the only reason I could come home-"

"Why are you protecting him?" Her mother demanded. "He's an evil-"

"B*st*rd?"

Asha closed her eyes before she opened them and turned to look at the kitchen doorway where Khan was leaning with his arms folded across his chest. Mr. and Mrs. Sanders started, shocked at Khan's sudden appearance, before they recovered.

Mrs. Sanders pursed her lips as she countered: "That would have to imply you were human, wouldn't it, Mr. Noonien Singh?"

"Mom." Asha hissed warningly, but Khan said without emotion: "I think it is still appropriate, considering I was created using human DNA in a human embryo."

"Look, no offence, Mr. Noonien Singh-" Mr. Sanders began, but Khan cut the human off as he said with cold anger: "No; I think I have heard enough and you have made yourselves very clear. It is now your turn to listen to _me_."

Both Asha's parents tensed as Khan straightened fluidly, making no attempt to hide his enhancements – his _differences_ \- in the way he knew Asha tried to around her parents.

"You are right: I am not human, nor do I wish to be. And it is insulting that you think you are somehow superior to me, when you are clearly not."

"Look, here-" Mrs. Sanders said, bristling, but Khan silenced her as he bit out venomously while his ice-blue eyes flashed dangerously: "I will _not_ be ordered around, _human_."

Asha's eyes widened, and she stepped forward in concern to try and stop things before the situation got any worse than it could; but Khan went on speaking.

"Who are you to judge what I am, you who are so weak you could not protect your own daughter from being kidnapped?"

Asha's eyes narrowed dangerously at that, but Khan didn't notice as he continued to snarl with cold, cruel fury at her parents: "And then you claim Asha is a puny human like you? Do not make me laugh; Asha is so much more than you miserable excuses for-"

Khan stopped speaking as Asha stood in front of him, her head lowered so he couldn't see her face but he could tell instantly that she was angry. Perhaps he shouldn't have crossed that line…

"Get out."

Khan blinked, before his eyes narrowed dangerously on the petite redhead before him.

"Say that again." He challenged, his tone deadly, but Asha lifted her head to bore fiery green eyes into his own cold blue ones as she repeated distinctly: "Get. Out."

Khan's lip curled into a snarl, but Asha didn't back down as she said sharply: "I don't need to hear you insult my parents; if you can't respect that, then get out of my home."

Khan's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed again and he replied coldly: "Very well. There is nothing for me here, anyway."

With that, he turned and stalked out of the house, adding sharply over his shoulder: "Do not appear in my sight again, _Ashley Sanders_ , unless you wish for a painful death. After all, you know well the punishment for daring to order _me_ to do anything."

Asha hadn't responded, and Khan hadn't looked back as he left the house.

* * *

 _Year 2259_

 _Aboard the Enterprise_

Asha hissed as she made it out into the core, a huge piece of equipment linked to the rest of the engines on each side from where it sat in the middle of the large cavern-like room. The centre, where the two middle points of the core should be linked, was off, the lower piece of the core jutting to the side instead of standing upright.

' _Well, at least it was the bottom one._ ' Asha thought dryly as she pulled herself heavily towards the core. She had no idea what she would have done if it had been the top part out of sync – swing from it and hope it fell in place?

She winced with every movement, her whole body filled with pain as she literally felt her cells burning up with the radiation that surrounded her completely.

' _Just a little longer._ ' She thought tightly as she grabbed onto the side of the core's base, before swinging herself up onto the next level. The movement almost made her cry out in pain as her cells felt like they were being ripped to shreds with each extension of her muscles.

But she grit her teeth as she moved to grab the next level, pulling herself up as she continued to make the climb up towards the middle of the huge warp core. At one point, her hand slipped and Asha grunted as she almost fell down. Luckily, her other hand had remained steady, and she soon swung herself up onto the warp core's dislodged centre.

She groaned as she landed with a large thud, her legs buckling beneath her, but she forced herself to be steady as she leaned forward and grabbed the core. Taking a deep breath – and wincing as she did – she used all her strength to push against the core, shoving it back into place.

The core let out a blast of energy as it realigned, all the stored up energy being released as it did. Asha was sent flying back and she tumbled down the side of the warp core while in the Enterprise bridge, Sulu quickly maneuvered the ship out of Earth's atmosphere and to safety.

* * *

"Spock!" Jim called as he felt the ship moving, while Scotty cried: "Jim, I think she's done it! I think the lassie's done it!"

"Spock, how's the ship?" Jim called, needing confirmation, and Spock's voice replied over the comms: "Warp core back online and shields restored, Captain. Our altitude is also stabilizing."

"We actually did it!" Scotty wept, leaning his hands on the console while Carol said dryly though with a smile from where she was still strapped into her seat: "It's a bloody miracle."

"No, it…" Jim trailed off as he turned back to the core, a sense of dread suddenly filling him as the stress of his crashing ship left him. There was something not right… something that Asha had said that had been niggling at his subconscious but that he'd only just started to realize was there.

" _Of course not…_ _it's a different argument there because Khan is an Augment as well_ _._ " " _I won't let you down._ "

"Asha!" Jim yelled as he broke into a sprint towards the door, Scotty calling after him in alarm: "Jim?!"

"Asha!" Jim yelled as he reached the warp core door, where he could see Asha lying on the ground not far from the door. She was deathly pale and unnaturally still, though not in the usual Augment way. "Asha!"

"Oh, my God!" Scotty gasped as he ran up and saw Asha as well, while the young woman herself stirred inside the chamber.

"Oh… hey… did we make it?" Asha asked weakly, her voice barely carrying to the door from where she was lying maybe three feet away.

"Hang on, we're getting you out of there right now!" Jim called as he moved to open the door again, when Scotty grabbed his arm.

"What are you do-?" Jim began, rounding on Scotty, but the engineer wouldn't meet his eyes as the Scotsman said quietly: "The decontamination process is not complete; you'd flood the whole compartment."

Scotty took a deep breath before looking up at Jim with tearful eyes as he informed Jim: "The door is locked, sir."

Jim swallowed, before turning to Asha as she said: "So… I take it… we made it."

"You said wouldn't let me down, now I order you to stay alive!" Jim yelled, pressing himself close to the door. "You said you would make it even if I couldn't, that's why I let you go in my place!"

"Yeah…" Asha murmured weakly. "Sorry… I may… have lied…"

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, his blood going cold, and Asha admitted: "Well… we've never… actually _tested…_ if we can survive… against radiation…"

Jim started as Asha coughed before adding: "It… wasn't exactly… a priority at… the time… I just assumed… I'd be able… to stay alive… longer than… either of you… would have… inside here."

And Jim realized what he'd failed to notice but his subconscious had picked up.

" _I can get_ **up** _there alive._ " Asha had said. Up… she'd never said she could come back down.

"Asha." Jim called desperately as the redhead's eyes started to flutter closed. "No, no, no, stay with me, Asha! Asha!"

Jim started pounding on the door as he shouted, desperately trying to keep Asha awake: "Asha! Think about Khan! You've gotta make it out for the guy, he's counting on you! Asha? Asha!"

* * *

 _Aboard the Vengeance_

Khan swore again as the Vengeance sped closer down towards the Earth, and now he could see where he was going – he was going to crash right into Starfleet Headquarters.

"Avert current trajectory! Set destination Pacific Sea!" Khan ordered urgently, and the computer answered: "Engines compromised. Cannot guarantee destination."

"Just do it!" Khan yelled at the computer in frustration and a small amount of fear, his hands clenching into fists around the edge of the main console as he stood, braced against the table while the whole ship shook as it fell out of the sky.


	18. Out of Darkness

_Year 2259_

Khan stirred, groaning as he lifted his head from where it rested on the crook of his arm. He looked around wearily, noting with some small measure of surprise that he was completely unharmed, if not for a slight graze on his right cheek.

The same, unfortunately, could not be said for the Vengeance.

The enormous ship had snapped in two upon crashing into the edge of Starfleet Headquarters, not having had enough engine power to completely comply with Khan's orders. Half of the ship was now sunken at the bottom of the Pacific, while the other – which Khan supposed he was lucky to be in – had demolished the entire harbour and part of the city.

Well, he'd tried his best. Khan thought grimly, though a small part of him did feel slightly guilty that he hadn't been able to save those who would undoubtedly have been killed in the crash. Asha was probably rubbing off on him again.

Asha.

Khan slowly pulled himself up, careful not to tip the unstable ship with his movements. Moving to the side, he slipped out of the destroyed console area, sliding down the tilted side of the ship before coming to a halt at the edge of the broken front glass shields.

Down below, he could see the devastated city, though it was at least sixty meters. Narrowing his eyes, he held himself steady for a moment before he took a deep breath and launched himself out of his place at the edge of the wrecked bridge and down. He landed about thirty meters down, on another slanted piece of the ship's damaged hull before he slid the rest of the way down to the ground.

As soon as he was on the ground, Khan paused.

He could see Starfleet officers starting to swarm their way towards the Vengeance's ruined state, while medical officers ran about trying to save those they could in the surrounding debris. People were screaming, while others were crying out for help – and others still were lying far too still beneath large piles of rubble.

It reminded him of the Eugenics war, and the battles he had fought to keep his family safe; to keep Asha safe.

Khan knew he could run now, could escape and be free. His people would come to no harm, not with Asha looking out for them and not after she had helped the Enterprise so extensively. Khan, on the other hand, could still be tried for his crimes, and he had severe doubts on whether he could really trust Kirk.

He knew all of that… but he didn't run.

Khan would never run, not when Asha was still back there. Even if he were locked up for all eternity, he would never abandon his family.

The old Khan would have sighed at his own sentimentality; but Khan had no regrets as a familiar light surrounded him before he suddenly found himself back aboard the Enterprise.

"Were you worried that I would run?" Khan inquired a little sarcastically as he found himself face to face with Jim and Spock once more.

A group of guards stood loosely around the teleport room, and Khan sneered slightly at them. But he did raise a brow in surprise as Spock answered in his flat tone: "No – we felt it would probably be better if we brought you back to headquarters, rather than you getting found and arrested in the middle of the ship that just crashed into San Francisco."

"It might help your odds at the trial. Might." Jim added, and Khan just shrugged.

"Where is Asha?" He asked instead, impatient to see her. He was rather surprised she wasn't there already, considering he'd have bet she would have barged in even if Jim _had_ tried to stop her from coming.

Jim exchanged a quick look with Spock at Khan's question, and Khan's eyes narrowed instantly. Something was wrong – he could feel it.

"Kirk."

Khan's voice was deadly as Jim turned back to the Augment, who stared at him with piercing blue eyes as he repeated dangerously: "Where is Asha."

"She's in the med bay."

Khan's teeth bared, but Jim raised his hand placatingly as he implored: "Let me explain first. She's alive and healing. What happened was…"

* * *

Asha's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked slowly as her vision swam.

Something was beeping steadily in the background, and she turned her head to stare at the IV attached to her arm as her sight slowly came into focus. This was followed by a wince as her head throbbed, and Asha groaned as she touched a hand to her temple.

"Careful."

Asha's eyes snapped back open and she focused on a dark-haired figure as it stepped into her line of sight.

"You'll probably be in a lot of pain for a while." Bones told her as he adjusted her IV and Asha murmured: "Where's Khan?"

"You don't change, huh?" Bones sighed, before he answered: "He should be here shortly; Jim went to beam him up just moments ago."

"What happened?" Asha sighed, and Bones asked: "You don't remember?"

"I meant in general." Asha answered with a small, cheeky smile in Bones's direction as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Fair enough." Bones answered as he watched her like a hawk, before he listed: "Well, let's see. You almost died in that chamber of doom. Jim about had a heart-attack, and so did I when he ran in here with you out cold in his arms."

Bones fixed a stern look on Asha as he added: "We thought you weren't going to make it for a while – you were almost as good as dead when Jim carried you in."

Asha just shrugged carelessly, as she insisted: "What about the Enterprise and Khan?"

Bones shook his head at her blasé attitude, but he continued anyway: "Enterprise is stable; we sent a signal to headquarters requesting aid, and they should be here soon to get us all back on safe, flat ground."

"You don't like space, do you?" Asha observed, and Bones countered: "Do you want to hear what happened to your precious Khan or not?"

Asha conceded, and Bones finished listing off: "He landed the ship all right, though he didn't manage to stop the Vengeance from completely avoiding crashing into San Francisco. There are a lot of people dead or injured because of that, but from what I've gathered Khan doesn't seem to be one of them."

"Okay." Asha sighed, leaning back and Bones gave her an incredulous look.

"'Okay'?" He repeated, and Asha replied: "Well, obviously it's not ideal, but at least we managed to avoid the worst. That's something."

"I don't mean the city, I meant you!" Bones scolded and Asha glanced at the man in surprise. "Weren't you listening? You were almost dead, your cells were heavily irradiated. If you hadn't started to heal yourself, you might actually have died."

"Yes, but I didn't." Asha answered calmly. "So, it is in the past and therefore no longer important."

"I can see why that Khan gets all crazy when you're placed in dangerous situations." Bones muttered. "You have no sense of self-preservation."

"I can hear you." Asha deadpanned, and Bones retorted: "Good – I meant for you to."

The door to the med bay slid open at that moment, and they both glanced over before Asha sat up straighter as Khan – followed by Jim and Spock – strode in.

"Khan." Asha breathed, brightening up considerably, and he replied in a deadly tone: "Asha."

Bones winced while Asha just scratched her head sheepishly as she began: "Yeah, so, I might have gone a bit extreme, but listen I can explain-"

She was cut off when Khan came up beside her and – completely ignoring their audience – he grabbed her by the back of her head as he leant down to kiss her.

Asha let out a surprised whimper, before she melted into his arms as she kissed him back and he deepened the kiss.

"Okay." Bones said flatly, while Jim wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting."

"Come on you guys." Jim sighed as he led his friends out of the med bay. "Let's give them some privacy. They deserve it."

"And we do not know when they will get it again when we return to Starfleet headquarters." Spock agreed, and Jim said monotonously as they left the med bay: "Spock, we _really_ need to work on your bedside manner."

* * *

 _Year 1986_

Khan glared at the humans crawling all over the Earth below him as he fumed after his fight with Asha and her parents earlier that day, before his head snapped to the side sharply.

He'd heard the faintest sound of footsteps coming towards his pent house, and Khan growled – who could it be _now_? He swore, if it was some other idiot human here to irritate him, he would-

"Khan?"

Khan closed his eyes, counted to three, and then snapped them back open to glare at his front door.

"What are you doing here?" Khan demanded sharply as he stalked towards his door. "I thought I made myself quite clear-"

"If you don't open the door," Asha interrupted as Khan reached his front door, "technically, I'm not in your sight."

Khan paused, his hand hovering over the lock to his door. Not that he really needed it, but the thing turned automatically whenever the door was shut.

"Why are you here?" Khan asked instead as he left the doorknob, folding his arms across his chest instead. "Are you here to apologize?"

"Yes."

Khan lifted a brow despite himself, before he held back a sigh as Asha continued in a low voice: "I'm sorry my parents said all that stuff about you. I tried to tell them you were all right – except when you let your temper get the best of you – but they're just worried about me. It was quite a shock to them when I came home and told them I'd been experimented on and genetically altered during the four years I was gone."

"Why are you really here, Asha?" Khan asked, repressing another sigh. "I highly doubt you're here to make excuses for your parents."

"… I also wanted to say I'm sorry I got mad at you, after I forced you to listen to abuse."

Khan went quiet, listening, as Asha went on with a sigh: "I just wanted my parents to see that I was in really good hands while I was gone; that you really are a good man."

"I am _not._ " Khan said sharply, offended, and Asha rolled her eyes on the other side of the door as she corrected dryly: "Fine; good Augment."

She paused, before going on seriously once more: "But instead, they got scared that you were there to take me away again. They said things they shouldn't have, and you had to listen to that. I'm sorry."

Khan sighed this time, though it was more at himself than anything else.

Because at her words, at the soft and genuinely apologetic sound of her voice, it was like all his resentment melted away. He could hear her shifting nervously on the other side of the door, and knowing she was upset and anxious that he was still angry lifted the morose weights that had been sitting on his shoulders the entire day.

"Khan…?" Asha began tentatively when the front door abruptly opened and she looked up, startled, to see Khan looking down at her emotionlessly.

She lowered her head again, before looking up as Khan said flatly: "You need to train again – you're slipping. I could hear your movements from a mile away."

Asha blinked at him, before her lips curved into a small smile as she asked: "Teach me?"

"What makes you think _I_ will?" Khan asked, his tone flat but his eyes filled with playful teasing, and Asha smiled.

"Because you're my closest friend." Asha answered, and Khan raised a brow.

"I thought you liked Kati more?" He joked, and she laughed: "Don't tell her."

Khan grinned before he cocked his head as he looked down at Asha.

"How did you even managed to come here?" He asked, wondering how she was here. Not only was it incredibly late, he doubted her parents would let her come…

"My dad drove me."

Khan's brow shot up, and Asha said sternly: "My parents really aren't bad, Khan. Just like they weren't fair to you, I don't think you're being fair to them. I had a long talk with them after you left – that's why I got here so late. They're still not happy about it, but they finally accepted that they're just going to have to deal with the fact that you're my friend."

"And they let you come?" Khan asked, still skeptical, and Asha shrugged as she answered: "I said I had to apologize; and since they technically were in the wrong too, they couldn't really argue it. Although, my dad did say that if I don't come back down in an hour, he'll call the police and come looking for me."

"If I really were intent on killing you, he wouldn't be able to stop me." Khan pointed out dryly, and Asha countered pointedly: "Yeah, but as a proper _father_ , he wouldn't be able to just stand by and wait while his daughter's in danger, would he?"

Khan didn't answer, and Asha sighed.

"My dad did say he's sorry he said stuff about you." Asha said quietly. "Though my mom's being stubborn and refusing to apologize; she doesn't want to sound like she was wrong, because I don't think I've completely sold to her that you're actually a good person."

Khan snorted slightly, before he said dismissively: "Well, I suppose I will let it slide just this once; they are only human."

"Only you would say it like it was an insult." Asha noted dryly, and Khan corrected: "No; the others would agree with me as well."

"Whatever." Asha sighed, before peering up at Khan again. "So, you're not mad anymore?"

Khan pretended to think about, making Asha grin before she reached out and hugged Khan tightly. Khan allowed a smile to escape him as he held her close to his chest, bending his head over hers fondly.

"Can I ask you something, Khan?"

Khan let out a huff at Asha's question, somehow getting the feeling he wouldn't like her question, before he answered evenly: "Of course you may _ask_."

"I know we've talked about… the future before." Asha began, and Khan grimaced; he knew he wasn't going to like where this was going. "But, I wanted to ask, if things don't go your way… what will you do?"

"I will do anything to secure the safety of my people." Khan answered flatly. "And if that requires me to build my own empire to do it, then I will. You know that."

Asha sighed; yes, she did. This was neither the first – nor was it going to be the last – time they had discussed Khan's plans. He had first brought it up after his arrival in London, pressing Asha to join him and the others once more. She was one of the brightest minds – even amongst the Augments – and her scouting skills unmatched.

She had yet to answer, and Khan asked now, yet again: "Will you join me in our cause?"

Asha hesitated, deliberating something before she took a deep breath.

"… Khan, can you promise me something?" Asha asked, lifting her head to meet his eyes, and Khan frowned.

"That depends on what it is." He answered slowly.

Asha stared right into his eyes as she asked: "Can you promise me that you won't engage in fights unless there is no better alternative," he frowned, "and that you won't kill anyone unless you have no other choice?"

"Is this about the humans again?" Khan bit out, but Asha met his gaze evenly as she answered softly: "Yes."

Khan paused, eyes narrowing as he examined the redhead before him. Asha was entirely serious, and he respected that enough to genuinely weigh her words in his mind.

He knew what Asha was worried about – war. If they weren't careful, they could easily cause a worldwide war between the humans and the Augments, whether that be Khan's team or the others that they knew were out there. Not that Khan particularly cared if he was certain he could win – but Asha cared. She cared about the thousands of innocents (mostly humans) who could get hurt or killed if a war did break out.

"Khan?" Asha asked as Khan stared at her pensively. "Promise me?"

"As long as you are not placed in danger." Khan answered at last, exhaling heavily as he made his promise. "You, or any of our team."

Asha's eyes softened, and she nodded. Reaching out, she touched his cheek, her fingers lightly tracing high cheekbones, as she murmured: "Then I promise that I'll be by your side, Khan. As long as you need me… as long as you want me."

"Always."


	19. Lucky Bstrd

_Year 2259_

Khan lounged around lazily on his bunk, staring up at the ceiling blankly. He was bored – there really was nothing to do in a cell.

At least last time he had things to worry about and things to plan – though that had all been scrapped very quickly once he'd found out Asha was awake – but this time he could do nothing but wait as Starfleet came up with a verdict.

Khan sighed; maybe, he really should have run. Grabbed Asha and his crew, and run. The boredom was killing him.

The door to the holding room opened, and Khan glanced over curiously, wondering who could be visiting him. His brow rose as he saw an elderly Vulcan step inside, and Khan stared in some surprise at his visitor.

"Mr. Spock?" He asked, frowning in confusion as he looked at the face identical to Spock's except much, much older.

He wasn't surprised so much at the fact that there was a second Spock – after all, he knew too well the reports regarding the Romulans and the destruction of Vulcan – but because it was a surprise to see the Vulcan here of all places. Though, now that he was here, it wasn't too hard to guess _why_ he was here.

"… Khan?" Spock Prime replied, also sounding and looking puzzled as he stared at the Augment sitting behind the glass cell wall.

* * *

 _In the waiting area_

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Scotty asked at last, and Jim shrugged.

They had been waiting for at least twenty minutes, and though it was no longer than they would have expected from Spock Prime, it was longer than they had anticipated.

"Spock suggested it, and I have to say I agree." Jim answered.

"It is best to get as much information as we can before we bring this before the council." Spock explained. "And considering my counterpart appears to have had extensive experience with the Augment known as Khan Noonien Singh, it is only logical to have him conduct his own inquiry as well."

"Well, yes, I get _that_." Scotty answered as he rolled his eyes. "But what I meant was, is this fair considering-?"

He was cut off as the holding room doors slid open once more, and Spock Prime walked back into the waiting room.

"Well, sir?" Jim asked as he stood up to meet the elderly Vulcan. "What will you say before the council?"

Spock Prime appeared to be in deep thought, but his eyes were determined and his tone final as he replied: "I will report unfit for consultation."

"Really?" Scotty gasped, while Spock nodded and Jim sighed.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Jim muttered, and Spock Prime looked at him in some surprise as he asked: "Are you not happy, Jim? I did not get the impression you wanted me to testify against Khan in his trial."

"Yeah, I _don't_ want you to." Jim admitted. "But, it still feels kinda… wrong, you know? I feel like I should want you to help place that smug b*st*rd in prison."

Bones shot him an incredulous look, while Spock piped up: "But, Captain, you are recorded as Khan's advocate in his case tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Jim sighed. "A part of me still wants to see him get some punishment for what he did in the command centre."

He then focused his gaze on where they could still see Khan lounging in his cell through the open holding room doors, before he continued: "But… I know he doesn't deserve that. Not really."

"Aw, Jim." Scotty chuckled as he smacked Jim's back. "You sound like a wee lad who's just started to see the world."

"Watch it, Mr. Scotty." Jim warned jokingly, before they all looked to the side as the doors to the security compound opened, and Asha walked in, followed by Bones.

"How is he?" Asha asked, glancing at Spock Prime curiously, before looking back at Jim.

"First, how are you?" He inquired, and Asha rolled her eyes as she answered: "I'm _fine._ Like I said, I was back to normal after a couple hours."

Jim looked to Bones for confirmation, and the good doctor nodded as he answered: "Everything checked out okay, even if some of it wasn't quite _normal_."

"Now, will you explain who this older-looking Spock is, and let me see Khan?" Asha asked impatiently, waving at Spock Prime. "I'm assuming since he's here, he's important. And I'm guessing from your faces that this isn't just Spock's identical-looking father or something?"

Jim chuckled and Bones snorted, while Spock introduced valiantly: "Asha Sanders, please meet my counterpart, Mr. Spock. Mr. Spock, Asha Sanders."

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Miss Sanders." Spock Prime greeted politely. "I have heard much about you."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." Asha answered. "But I look forward to hearing about you in person, then. And hear how there are two Spocks."

She glanced at Spock meaningfully, and the Vulcan nodded while Jim and Bones chuckled again.

"Of course." Spock Prime smiled, before nodding to the holding cell. "Perhaps another time, though?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Asha agreed, and Spock Prime moved gallantly out of the way as he answered: "Not at all."

He gave her the Vulcan salute as he said in parting: "Live long and prosper, Miss Sanders."

"Yeah… you too." Asha answered, giving the Vulcan a funny looked before she scampered off into the holding cell and towards Khan.

"I guess the lassie doesn't know what the Vulcan salute is, yet." Scotty laughed, and Jim smiled as he answered: "Well, if things go well, hopefully, she can learn from now on."

They all watched as Khan sat up instantly at the sound of Asha's footsteps, turning to meet her as she ran up to his glass cell.

She couldn't go inside – safety reasons, according to the council – but she reached up to touch Khan's face through the small hole in the artificial iris. He leant into her touch, covering her hand with his own as he pressed a soft kiss to her palm while Asha smiled up at him.

* * *

 _The next day_

The council leader stared at Jim skeptically.

"And you're saying that is what has happened?" The greying Admiral asked as he surveyed Jim, and the younger blond male nodded.

"Yes, sir." Jim replied, and the blonde though also graying-haired Admiral beside the council leader said doubtfully: "And you still defend Khan Noonien Singh, Captain Kirk, even after his crime in blowing up Starfleet's London office and attacking Starfleet headquarters, which resulted in many of our officers' deaths?"

"I do not defend his actions during that period, ma'am." Jim corrected as he met the older Admiral's eyes with his own crystal blue ones determinedly. "However, I do ask that you take into consideration that he had been blackmailed and forced into creating weapons for the late Admiral Marcus, who was betraying Starfleet at the highest level with his actions."

The Admiral pressed her lips together, while the council leader spoke up.

"What do you have to say, Commander Spock?"

The other members of the council also turned to look at Spock, and the Vulcan stood up as one of the witnesses to Khan's trial.

"I agree with Captain Kirk on his assessment." Spock replied firmly, also meeting the council's eyes squarely. "Khan Noonien Singh's actions were questionable, but his hand was forced. Ever since his crew and family, who were held hostage against him, were returned to him, Mr. Singh aided Captain Kirk and I to the best of his ability and even volunteered for the potentially sacrificial role of landing the Vengeance as safely as possible when the vessel lost control."

There were slight murmurs from the other council members, but the council leader paid them no heed as he observed Spock and Jim for a moment.

"Ambassador Spock," he finally called, "what do you have to say? Despite acknowledging prior experience with the defendant, you reported unfit after your individual meeting with Khan Noonien Singh."

Spock Prime stood up, and he answered as he had informed Jim and Spock the previous day: "I reported unfit, sir and respected judiciary council, because the man that I met yesterday was not the Khan Noonien Singh I have had previous meetings with."

The council murmured again, while the leader asked with a raised brow: "Please, explain."

"Permission to speak freely." Spock Prime requested, and the council leader nodded in assent.

"To begin with, the Khan that went under the guise of John Harrison is a completely different man in appearance alone." Spock Prime explained. "The Khan I knew was of direct Indian heritage, even if he had been genetically engineered and not 'born' the way we would normally think."

"However, as we all know, the defendant is of Caucasian descent. This already suggests that there may have been differences in the genetic engineering that went into his creation, although of course it is not enough to support such a large step as to assume that his personality may be different from the Khan I knew."

"'Creation'." Bones muttered to Scotty. "Boy, he's definitely Spock all right – callous as ever."

Scotty snorted, while Spock Prime was saying; "However, his actions on the Enterprise and aboard the Vengeance do support the tentative theory that this Khan may not be the Augment I knew. The defendant proved himself to be a trustworthy ally in both aiding Captain Kirk in securing the Vengeance, preventing colossal damage in steering the debilitated Vengeance away from civilization, and in not evading capture upon the completion of his task."

The council continued to murmur, and the council leader pointed out: "That is not enough information to support-"

"I was not finished, Admiral." Spock Prime interrupted, polite but firm.

The council leader raised a brow but nodded for Spock Prime to continue, and the Vulcan stated: "There is in fact one particular factor that convinced me that I was unfit to stand witness against this world's Khan Noonien Singh."

"And that is?" The female Admiral on the council leader's right asked, and Spock Prime replied seriously: "I have never encountered Ashley Sanders before."

There were more murmurs from the council while the leader frowned, and Spock Prime continued: "I cannot say for certain if she never existed in my world, but she was certainly not one of Khan Noonien Singh's followers with whom I encountered. From what I have been told, it is highly possible she never became an Augment in my world."

"Khan Noonien Singh was a proud leader of a race known as the Augments, genetically engineered humans who were physically and mentally more advanced than the normal human being. However, as far as I am aware, in my world Augments were only created from the embryonic state, never from altering the human genes in an already living individual."

"However, the woman known as Ashley Sanders, who is one of Khan's associates and whom has also been of infinite aid to the Enterprise and – by extension – Starfleet, is such an Augment. She was taken at the age of twelve and converted into an Augment, something I had never heard of before."

"How can that be?" The female Admiral spoke up, and Spock Prime explained: "It is possible that, contrary to our previous theories, this world is more than an alternate universe, created when the Romulans and I entered into the timeline over twenty years ago. It is possible that this universe is a parallel one to my own, a completely different dimension with differences from mine – both subtle and perhaps not quite so subtle. And this appears to be the case with Khan Noonien Singh."

"It is my belief that there may be something either genetically different in the defendant, or the different circumstances under which he was raised by scientists who experimented on humans as well, which may have led to the development of a very different individual than the Khan I knew."

"His interactions with Ashley Sanders has also shown a side of him that I never witnessed in the Khan from my world, and it therefore seems logical to conclude that this man is not the Augment I knew."

Silence followed Spock Prime's words as the council digested this news, before the council leader spoke at last as he turned to Jim.

"And what do you have to say regarding Miss Sanders, and the rest of Khan's people, Captain Kirk?"

Jim smiled slightly – silently cheering as he felt himself getting closer to his desired verdict for Khan – before he began to answer the Admiral's questions.

* * *

 _Some time later_

"Man, I can't believe the council agreed with Jim." Bones declared as he and Spock walked together down the court hallway. Jim had stayed back to work through the details of Khan's probation with the rest of the council while Spock Prime had already left after he had been dismissed after his speech.

"Did you expect a different outcome, doctor?" Spock inquired, and Bones shook his head as he replied: "Well, you seemed certain the council would see the 'logic' but it's still a damn surprise that they let him off relatively lightly considering he did kill people, two of whom were high profile Starfleet Admirals."

"Well, considering Admiral Marcus betrayed Starfleet and it was Jim who vouched for Khan, the council had to be, as you say, 'light' in their verdict." Spock answered, and Bones groaned: "Yeah, yeah, okay, Mr. Logical."

He added as he looked at Spock pointedly: "And don't think I still don't think that your logic could have gotten us all killed. I mean, taking those people out of the torpedoes was a smart call looking back now, but I still have nightmares about what would have happened if Khan had opened them to find them empty."

"Yes." Spock frowned. "The outcome was unintentional, and very fortunate. However, my initial reason for asking you to remove the people from the torpedoes was because of my counterpart's warnings regarding Khan. Although, I must admit I did have doubts even as I made the order – for I held the same suspicions as my counterpart did regarding _this_ Khan, since my counterpart had no knowledge of Asha Sanders."

They turned the corner, heading for the holding cells, and Bones turned slightly thoughtful as they did.

"You know, he's a goddamn lucky son of a b*tch." Bones muttered suddenly, and Spock frowned as he asked: "Khan?"

"Jim." Bones corrected. "I mean, come on – of all the torpedoes he could have picked from, what were the odds that we'd wake _her_ up?"

"One out of seventy two." Spock answered, and Bones rolled his eyes as he muttered: "Yeah, yeah, all right, smart guy."

Bones huffed out a breath as he shrugged before going on: "Anyway, what I meant was that we're damned lucky it _was_ Asha's torpedo we opened."

"For once, doctor, I agree with you." Spock agreed as they walked together to tell Khan – well, Spock would be the one to tell Khan but Bones had agreed to accompany him – the results of the court case.

* * *

 _Inside the holding cell_

Khan sat with his legs crossed, meditating as he waited.

His mind wandered as he sat with his eyes closed in the glass cell, thinking back to what Spock Prime had told him.

* * *

 _The previous day_

"… Well." Spock Prime had noted as he and Khan continued to look at each other through the glass. "I must say, this conversation did not go the way I expected."

Khan raised a brow, and he asked as Spock Prime made to turn: "Have you spoken with Asha?"

Spock Prime paused before he turned to Khan as he replied: "No, I have not."

Khan frowned slightly, noting something odd in the Vulcan's tone.

Spock Prime paused, before he added: "I also do not plan to speak with Miss Sanders regarding your trial tomorrow."

Khan's brow shot up at that, and it was clear – despite his calm façade – that his curiosity had been piqued. After all, if Spock Prime was going to be speaking against him and his people (because Khan knew that was _exactly_ why the Vulcan had to have been called to the trail), it seemed rather odd that he wasn't going to speak with Asha.

His private relationship with Asha notwithstanding, she was also one of his trusted inner circle and had made up the leadership council along with Kati and Otto back in the 1990s. Who better to speak more with regarding not only Khan but the Augments?

Spock Prime seemed to understand what was going through Khan's mind, and he decided the Augment deserved to know the truth.

"Miss Sanders," Khan looked up as Spock Prime spoke, "did not exist in my universe."

Khan stilled instantly, his eyes widening just fractionally.

"What?" He asked, and Spock Prime corrected: "Rather than saying she didn't exist, she was never an Augment, at least not one of those who followed you."

Khan continued to stare at Spock Prime, his eyes burning with silent questions, and Spock Prime elaborated: "In my universe, all of Khan's surviving followers were revived, and there was no Asha Sanders amongst them. It is possible she simply never survived, but from what I have been told regarding her conversion into an Augment, I am more inclined to conclude she was never an Augment in my world."

"Her conversion into an Augment… you mean how Asha was experimented on?" Khan questioned in a low voice, and Spock Prime nodded once.

"The scientists from my universe never altered the genes of normal humans." Spock Prime explained. "Therefore, it is unlikely that Miss Sanders became an Augment in my universe."

Khan went quiet, digesting this while Spock Prime observed the younger male. It was surprising to the Vulcan how much easier it was to read this Khan, for it was clear how troubled he was by the information Spock Prime had given him. Was this really all just because of Asha Sanders? Had she been that influential in changing the nature of the ruthless Augments that Spock Prime had encountered?

"If I may."

Khan glanced up again at Spock Prime's words, the Augment's brow arched expectantly. Spock Prime said seriously: "I would treasure the time you have with Miss Sanders. I am certain you do not need to be told that after what you went through in the last year, but take it from someone who knows – you _never_ know when those you love are taken away from you forever."

Khan stared at the Vulcan silently for a moment, weighing the older male's words with a measuring gaze.

He finally jerked his head once in a nod, and Spock Prime had left after that.

* * *

 _In the present_

Khan was still troubled by the idea that Asha had never been a part of his life in the alternate reality – or was it a parallel universe now if there were differences as early as the 1980s? – as he couldn't even begin to imagine a life without her.

Not just that, but her arrival had changed the entire dynamic at the Chrysalis Project base. She had been the one to show Khan and the others that strength could be found in everyone, a notion they had never really cared to think about. Until Khan had seen into those brilliant green eyes. Until Asha had proven them all wrong as she went from strength to strength.

This lesson had prompted them to view others differently, and given Rivera and Daniel the courage to prove their own worth. The two human-turned-Augments had also been invaluable members of his team, and like with Asha Khan couldn't really picture a life without Rivera's reconnaissance skills and Daniel and Nadi's revoltingly sweet romantic actions that had made them all gag on more than one occasion.

And now… to be told they might not even have been part of his team…

Khan inhaled deeply before exhaling smoothly as he closed his thoughts on the subject. It didn't matter – Asha was here, now, with him. And he didn't need to be told to treasure her; Khan had spent too long without her already and knew the pain of not having her beside him. Now that he had her back, he had no intentions of letting her go ever again.

Khan's eyes opened as he heard footsteps coming towards him, and he turned his head to look as Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy walked in.

Khan raised a brow while Bones was put off by Khan's inhumanly smooth movements once more. Spock paid it no attention as he faced Khan, and delivered the news of his verdict.

A surprised look crossed the Augment's face before he smirked slightly, but Khan nodded as he agreed to the terms that Spock offered. He would do anything for his people, and to be reunited with Asha again. Starfleet's ruling wasn't even anywhere near as difficult as what he might have thought he'd be subject to.


	20. Out of Ashes

_Year 2259_

"There will always be those who mean to do us harm, to stop them we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves."

Jim spoke firmly, compassionate but also determined as he delivered the honorary speech for the lives that had been lost.

Spock and Uhura were amongst those sitting near the front of the assembly outside Starfleet Headquarters, while the other members of his crew dotted the many who had gathered for the event. Jim also knew Khan and Asha were watching from inside the building, not going outside out of respect and for security reasons.

So it was with conviction that he continued his speech: "Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are."

"We are here today to rechristen the USS Enterprise. And to honor those who lost their lives nearly a one year ago. When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship he had me recite the captain's oath. Words I didn't appreciate at the time."

Jim paused, before smiling slightly as he continued passionately: "Now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were and who we must be again. And those words…Space, the final frontier."

"These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Her five years mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before…"

* * *

 _Later_

 _On the Enterprise_

"Captain on the bridge." Chekov called as Jim walked out of the lift and onto the bridge.

Jim grinned when he saw Sulu sitting on the Captain's chair, the man smirking back at the young blond captain.

"It's hard to get out of it once you've had a taste." Jim noted as Sulu finally got up out of the chair. "Isn't that right, Mr. Sulu?"

"'Captain' does have a nice ring to it." Sulu joked, before he moved aside as he continued warmly: "The chair is all yours, sir."

Jim smiled before he settled back into the familiar chair, and he called as Sulu also took his place in the pilot's chair: "Mr. Scott, how's our core?"

"Purring like a kitten, Captain." Scotty replied from down in Engineering. "She's ready for a long journey."

"Excellent." Jim answered, grinning. It was good to have the whole crew back together again.

He glanced back as the thought passed his mind, and Jim laughed as he saw Bones standing rather grumpily and a little bit nervously to the side.

"Come on, Bones," Jim teased, "it's gonna be fun."

"Five years in space." Bones groaned, no longer trying to hold his fear in. He didn't know why he tried when Jim knew of his phobia and always made fun of him anyways. "God help me."

Jim chuckled before he turned as he heard the lift doors to the bridge open once more. His grin widened as he saw one of the latest additions to his crew walk out, her long red hair held back in a neat ponytail.

"Permission to come on the bridge, sir." Asha said lightly, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Granted." Jim answered with a matching light in his eyes. "Where is Khan?"

"He went down to engineering first." Asha explained. "He wanted to look over everything once before coming up; he's probably scaring Mr. Scotty as we speak."

"Ah." Jim answered – he believed that. He could only imagine how Scotty must feel with the Augment's sharp gaze on him. Jim could only imagine the stress that might cause his chief Engineer.

"Welcome aboard." Jim added to Asha warmly. "It's good to have you as part of the family."

Her eyes laughed at him even as she answered respectfully: "I'm glad you invited me."

He knew what was so amusing to her. Starfleet had initially only issued the verdict for Khan to join Jim's crew on the Enterprise's five year expedition. It was both to keep a watch on the Augment during Khan's probation, and his 'punishment' for his crimes that he worked aboard the Enterprise. Though, it seemed Khan's attitude was closer to treating the assignment as charity work.

In exchange, however, Starfleet had agreed that if Khan proved himself to be a valuable member of society – read, not a bloodthirsty killer – then Starfleet would revive the rest of Khan's crew as well.

It wasn't a bad deal, and Jim was proud of himself for putting it together – with some help from Spock of course.

And, of course, Jim was especially proud of himself for hiring Asha onto his crew before Starfleet command could really put together the link that he'd hired her right about the time Khan's verdict had come out. In the confusion following Khan's release, it had been easy to get Asha onto his team before she could be taken somewhere else.

Starfleet was still hesitant to trust the Augments, but Jim was _not_ about to go off into space for five years with Khan and without Asha. Not only would it be very awkward for everyone else to deal with the intimidating Augment without Asha's softer presence around, but Jim was certain Khan would murder him in his sleep before they were even gone a day before the Augment went back to fetch Asha himself.

It was much better for all of them if the two were together on the Enterprise.

Asha smiled at Jim again as she took a seat amongst the Science officers, near Spock, adjusting her new blue uniform as she did.

The lift doors slid open just after Asha had settled down, and Jim turned to see Khan himself.

"Permission to come on the bridge, Captain." Khan said, just a hint of sarcasm in his tone though the Augment's blue eyes were light.

"Granted." Jim answered. "Welcome aboard, Khan."

He refrained from adding anything about family with the Augment – somehow, Jim knew Khan wouldn't quite take it as the compliment he meant it to be, unlike Asha.

"Thank you, Captain." Khan replied lightly as he walked across the bridge, taking up his own seat amongst the few Engineering officers who kept an eye in the bridge.

Asha flashed him a smile, which Khan answered with a much warmer grin than he'd given the others, while Jim turned in his seat once more.

"Spock." He called, and Spock replied deferentially: "Captain."

"Where should we go?" Jim asked lightly, and Spock was also holding back a smile as he answered: "As a mission of this duration has never been attempted…I defer to your good judgment, Captain."

The crew all grinned, and Asha sent an excited look towards Khan that he answered with a much cooler expression, as Jim ordered: "Mr. Sulu, take us out."

"Aye, Captain." Sulu answered as he took them off.

Jim settled in his Captain's chair while Asha's eyes sparkled and Khan's lip curved up into a small smile at her infectious joy. And, after all, things were actually starting to look up now – their crew was safe, they were together once more, and a great adventure lay ahead of them in uncharted space… and beyond.

*A/N Hi all! First of all, a huge thank you to all my readers for sticking with this story until the end! And to all those who favourited and/or reviewed, thank you! Especially everyone who reviewed very consistently, because you really helped keep me motivated! I'm not sure yet if I will be doing a sequel of this story, so I just wanted to say thank you for reading this and giving so much love to Asha. Thank you!


End file.
